Soul Calibur III: Servant and Host
by M.A. Moreland
Summary: An alternative plot to the Soul Calibur 3 game. Nightmare has plans for his new servant, and his former host...  Character Death and slash couples
1. Chapter 1

Siegfried sealed the cursed sword Soul Edge with the use of Soulcalibur. Freed from his binds as the evil Azure Knight he walks the world now seeking redemption.

In a forest somewhere in Europe, a tall man in silver armour steps heavily along a muddied path. A long green cloak covers his form, concealing all but the hilt of his massive zweihander. As he walks, a dark sense of foreboding comes across him.

Stopping suddenly, he blinks as his eyes scan the trees cautiously. A strong tingling suddenly shoots up his right arm. Gripping it suddenly in pain, his vision flashes and his arm turns demonic and green; reminiscent of Nightmare.

Staggering back from his own arm almost in fear, Siegfried's vision flashes again and his appendage is his own again. Quickly scanning the trees once more, he releases his weapon from behind him, standing at ready before a flash of dark birds escaping the trees catches his attention above.

After a moment of silence, he returns his sword to his back and sighs deeply. He knows of a town, not far from here where he could probably obtain safe lodging, away from torch wielding peasants; relatives of those destroyed by the Azure Knight.

Watching Siegfried with half-interest, a green, tattered clothed girl perches in a tree, hidden by birds and foliage. Turning her attention from the man, Tira looks at the fragment to Soul Edge in her hand, a twistedly happy smile on her face. "It worked just like we thought it would!"

Resting with his armour against the far wall, Siegfried lays against a small, scantly covered bed. Only a small sheet covers his form, obviously too small, the rest of his covering only what's left of his clothing; a black shirt and pants. Primarily the sheet covers his bare feet from the cool rainy air that drafts in the poorly insulated room.

Quick and silent, a black cloaked creature slips into the knight's room. Discarding the cloak at the foot of the bed, Tira slips quietly onto the bed, flipping back her hair as she ignores the man's nervous twitching before he holds his right arm.

Rousing from the pain in his arm, Siegfried blinks at the shadow beneath him and swiftly turns. Snapping out his hand, he reaches wildly for 'Requiem' as Tira quickly grabs his hand and holds it back.

"Ah-ah-ah!" She giggles, holding him harshly.

Narrowing his eyes as it appears that his arm disobeys him, Siegfried grits his teeth as he sits up suddenly with a grunt, forcing Tira back. "Be _gone!"_

Jumping on him again instantly, all he gets in return is a slightly crazed giggle. "Aww, you don't wanna play? I bet _he_ does!" She states, her grip and weight suddenly seeming much harder to overcome as she holds him down with one hand, the other reaching down, unbuttoning his pants with ease.

Growling out loud in disbelief, Siegfried grits his teeth. Leading with his more obedient left arm, he snaps it down to grab the wrist of Tira's 'busy' hand. "Wench! Do not _touch_ me!"

Clawing him across the face with that same hand, the green haired girl sneers, her eyes suddenly turning hard, cold, and malicious as her hand moves to hold both of his hands away from her with an unnatural strength. "If you ever touch me like that again, I'll rip your eyes out!" Before she yanks his pants away from his soft member.

_How the hell… is she this strong! It must be Nightmare!_ Gritting his teeth, Siegfried stares back into Tira's eyes and frowns. "You serve Soul Edge!"

Her grin returning as she leans down to his crotch, she only giggles darkly before taking him into her mouth. "Mmm..!"

Grunting again, a look of disgust crosses Siegfried's face, then coupled with humiliation. Disgusted by the fact that a girl like her is trying to please him this way, and humiliated by the fact that he can do nothing to stop her. Taken her unnatural strength, he assumes she can more than likely take more than one punch to the head even at his hardest. If he didn't knock her out in one hit…. well, her teeth look sharp. Besides that, and his body seems to be betraying him.. and responding to her warmth and teasing tongue.

Once his cock becomes rock hard, Tira lifts her head, her saliva dripping onto his length before she licks her lips and mounts him, uttering with a grin. "I knew all you needed was some persuasion."

Narrowing his eyes coldly, Siegfried glances down to find himself still securely in her grasp. Any sudden movements now could put him in a very painful position. "Damnit…" Wincing slightly as he feels her lower lips wrap around him, and her body sinks down onto him, his face contorts almost in revulsion. "I will kill you for this…insult!"

Gritting her teeth, Tira releases his hands only to dig her nails into his chest and slice down clear to his stomach. "You should feel _privileged_! Don't be so ungrateful. I'm not expecting much from you, so just lie there and take it. I'm just doing my job."

Calling out in anger and pain, Siegfried grits his teeth as his eyes flare and his voice lowers to a guttural growl. "_You're_ not expecting much..? _I've_ got the scrap remains from the Azure Knight!"

Flinching slightly, Tira only frowns as she grumbles, pumping quickly down on the man below her. "It's not like it was my _idea_. Or choice. So just shut up!"

"Hmph!" Siegfried scoffs loudly, flicking his eyes to the side where 'Requiem' rests against the wall before they return quickly to Tira. Keeping his face straight, save for squinted angry eyes, the tall blonde lashes out again, reaching up to dig his left hand into Tira's shoulder as his right goes for the hilt of his sword again.

Grabbing him once more and all but throwing his upper half back down onto the bed, the scantly clad girl bends down over him, holding his body fast as she bounces and pounds down onto the blonde's dick. Gripping into the flesh of his shoulders with her nails, Tira digs them in deep until she feels her nails reach his bone.

Siegfried's face twists in pain again as his hands jolt up. Forcing past it, he grits his teeth, staring her right in the face as a revelation crosses his mind; when fighting fire… fight with fire. Using this as fuel he quickly locks his arms around her back, grunting when he feels his flesh tear under her nails. He brings his legs up overtop her own and quickly rolls, forcing Tira onto her back.

Her jaw drops in shock before she closes her eyes and calls out in pleasure as the man above her starts pounding into her tiny hole. "Wh-what the hell are you doing!" She growls angrily, pushing the pleasure aside as she wriggles and squirms beneath him. "Get off of me!"

Forcing his entire body down on her, Siegfried's lips come just astride her ear as he rumbles lowly. "This is what you came for… Like all the others. You come looking for trouble, and then… You never measure up! Take what you deserve, pathetic servant of Nightmare!"

"N-No! Damnit, get off of me!" She shrieks, digging her naiils in deeper and grinding them against the bone. "Stop it! **Stop it!**"

Grunting and shivering slightly, Siegfried's eyes tear only slightly as they clamp shut. Pulling back, he roars out as her nails yank from his arms. Bringing his from behind her back, he quickly grabs her by the elbows, and forces them down to the bed. "I know why you sought me! I was once Nightmare. My body was his! Being his servant, that makes you mine as well!" Blinking once at his own words, he only shakes them away. His right arm has been bothering him since she showed up. It must be influence from the strong presence of Soul Edge nearby… then, upon noticing something nearby Tira resonating softly, Siegfried's eyes narrow again. _Fragment of Soul Edge… No wonder!_

Shaking her head and writhing beneath the older man, tears spring to her eyes as she cries out. "Get off me! Please! Just get off…!"

Slowing slightly, Siegfried squints in confusion before he just shakes his head and picks up again. "I won't trust you!" _That fragment… is clouding me…. damnit! _Shivering once, dropping his head, Siegfried's right arm buckles suddenly and releases her arm, lashing out to grab the Soul Edge fragment. "Aaarrgh! No!"

Thrashing out her hand, Tira knocks the fragment from the blonde's hand before clawing him across his cheek opposite from the last, sobbing once before containing her tears as the man above her stops. "Y-You son-of-a-bitch..! Get the hell off of me!"

Holding his bleeding cheek loosely with his left hand, Siegfried rolls easily from Tira to put himself between her and his sword. "..Fool. Realize. You were set up to fall!"

"I'm here for something! And I can't leave until I get it!" She returns, jumping on top of him and holding him down fiercely as her mouth comes down on him once again.

"D-DAMNIT!" He roars out again. How had he allowed himself to fall for such a juvenile trick? Sneering darkly as he feels her rigorous ministrations drawing him closer, he flinches and holds a groan back deathly. _Why? Damnit.. What is the purpose!_

A soft sob leaves the younger girl as she notes a particular twitch in his cock and jumps onto him, flinching when she feels his hot cum pump into her body.

Gritting his teeth, eyes shut tight, Siegfried's body relaxes once he finishes and his breath rises up a light pant. Reaching up quickly, he pushes her to the side.. off of him, and the small bed they are both on.

Grunting once and quickly standing on unsteady legs, Tira sniffles once before muttering a few obscenities and picks up her cloak as well as the weapon that was held within. "..You're just like him. No wonder he wanted your line to carry on the Nightmare."

Snapping his eyes to her quickly, Siegfried's widen slightly as he stands quickly, blood still drizzling from several spots on his body. "What?" Grabbing his sword from the wall, he jumps, onto the bed before springing forward to land astride her, looping his arm up and backwards around her neck. "You lie!"

Scoffing as her twisted smile peeks out from her now almost dry tears, Tira only utters back, her body only slightly unsteady. "At this very moment, I'm carrying your future next of kin. Nightmare made it so there'd be no 'maybe's'. And this child is—"

Pushing her shoulders against the wall, jolting her words to a stop, Siegfried grips the flash of steel within her cloak as he holds his own at ready in one hand. "If what you say is true… I am _not_ prepared to allow you to leave! I will _not_ allow my kin to bear that sin!"

"What are you going to do about it?" She all but laughs in a sing-song tone.

At that moment, without a second thought, the blonde knight shifts his sword sideways, smashing it against Tira's left leg until he hears a sickening crack. When she screeches from the pain, he releases her.. incidentally receiving her nails as she falls. Starting from the top of his stomach, down his right leg to his knee. Staggering in mid pivot, he regains balance quickly and growls, lifting his left foot to stamp down hard on her right ankle instead, making it snap as well.

Crying out as she grips the inside of his leg, Tira screams and thrashes as she threatens him almost incoherently. "_**YOU SON-OF-A…I'LL **__**KILL**__** YOU! I'LL KILL YOU! I HATE YOU! YOU SHOULDN'T BE ALLOWED TO **__**LIVE**__**!**_"

Gritting his teeth to the point that they should nearly crack, Siegfried brings his foot back again, kicking her hard… three times.. in the forehead. As she falls unconscious, the hand that holds him turning to a death grip, the former Nightmare reaches down, squeezing until bones break before he peels it away.

Dropping down to one knee, Siegfried pants a moment before forcing himself up again. Limping to where she holds her cloak, and loops the hoop around the tip of his blade, tossing it away onto the bed. At this, he lets his sword rest against the wall and looks down at her. _He will come for her… no.. he will come for __it__._ Of course he thinks of his child, incubating in this sanguinary lunatic. Looking to the side again, he spots the piece of Soul Edge laying astride the bed. _This will serve to draw him out…_

Siegfried waits in the rain for Nightmare. The droplets soak into his long blonde hair, matting it to his face and down the sides. Blinking some water away from his eyes he stands before the Soul Edge fragment balanced with 'Requiem' in front of him, both hands against the hilt. A gentle wind blows at his locks as a figure approaches, but not Nightmare. Narrowing his eyes sternly, the skin around his right eye scar seems to make it stand out more. "You! Stop where you are!"

When the figure stops, a voice that he is sure he has heard somewhere before answers back. "I won't allow anyone to stop me! Not while evil exists in this world."

Lowering his voice, Siegfried rumbles. "You know not what you step into! I wait for the reaper, to strike him down! Leave or be cast into oblivion!"

Stepping into eyeshot, an Asian man with a scar across his cheek keeps a cloak tight about his body. A hood over trendils of brown hair fall across his almond shaped brown eyes. Producing a bo staff from within the confines of his clothes, he jabs it into the ground and stands facing Siegfried. "That fragment of Soul Edge… Give it to me!"

Scowling now, Siegfried hoists up 'Requiem' and holds it low behind himself. "If _that's_ what you're after… then I can't let you leave!"

Twirling the staff into a readied position, the young man scowls back. "I won't be held responsible for your injuries. You brought this on yourself."

"Fool!" Siegfried scoffs before charging forward, lifting his right arm high and pushing forward his left, he drags the tip of his sword along the ground, slamming hard into Kilik's staff.

Squinting when steel clashes with the special material of his Kali-Yuga, Kilik snaps up the opposite end, catching Siegfried in the stomach and making him double over. He then draws the top half down quickly, smacking the taller man to the ground.

Balancing against one hand, Siegfried growls as he lunges in, Grabbing the back of Kilik's knees in a wrestling 'duck-walk' move to flip him over onto his back. Pushing off he leaps over the younger man and twirls almost in mid-air, slamming the blunt side of his sword against Kilik's ribs.

Rolling side, Kilik makes it to his feet, twirling the staff behind him in one hand, as his other comes ahead, helping to center his chi as he faces Siegfried's back.

Turning quickly to face Kilik, the blonde's sword flips up as he keeps it behind his shoulder, he paces his opponent as they move side to side. The knight's eyes stay on him, though keep him a distance from the reach of his weapon.

Smirking once, Kilik's expression turns serious as he swings Kali-yuga in front of him and dances back, stabbing the entire length forward toward Siegfried.

Squinting quickly, the armour clad Siegfried steps lightly to the side, his own chi snapping around his wrist into the hilt of the blade. Stepping into a full overhead swing, he roars out as he slams Kilik into the ground, bouncing him into the air. Following up, the blonde man swiftly stoops down, his blade ahead of him. "This is…." Swinging up quickly, shouldering into the attack, he launches Kilik high as the man screams in pain. "…the _end!_"

"Back off!" A feminine voice calls out from behind, and just as Siegfried turns towards her, Xianghua's unnamed blade slices into his back right at the end of his armour. "Toh!"

Grunting, stumbling forward, Siegfried sneers as he turns quickly, lashing out with his right hand, grabbing on to the front of her clothes. Pulling her forward he smashes his shoulder into her stomach. "Don't…" As she doubles over he kicks out hard with a metal boot. "…get in…" watching her stagger back he leaps, slamming the side of his sword down hard, flinging her body to the ground. "…my _way!"_

Calling out an almost eerie cry, the pink clad girl flops and twitches slightly, her breathing shallow and becoming more so with every breath.

"I avoided your vitals…" Siegfried states as he turns from both of them, flipping his sword back to stand on its sharp end. "You'll live."

"Xi-Xiang…hua….!" Kilik calls, lifting his eyes to look to her barely conscious form. Gripping his staff he pushes up, grunting as he tries to push himself up.

"If you can stand.. then leave. Take her with you." Siegfried warns. "Do not continue to fight when you know you will lose."

"Soul Edge… fragment…." Kilik grunts as he makes it to his knees. "…I have to… purify it…."

"Listen!" The tall man calls. "As it stands, this is my only means, of drawing out the Azure Knight! You will not touch that fragment! Its evil energy is what draws him!"

"You're… drawing the Azure Knight …here? What about.. the village!" Kilik grunts back in pain.

"We are far enough away…." Siegfried responds, looking down at his right arm as he makes a fist. A small charge of soul energy crackling. "I do not intend to let him past here alive."

Stopping for a moment, Kilik squints and frowns. "….You… So, that explains it… you're the one… that sealed Soul Edge…"

Falling silent, Siegfried stares ahead and narrows his eyes.

Using his staff, Kilik braces himself as he moves past Siegfried, kneeling down next to Xianghua. Before he can speak, the taller man states.

"There is an inn just inside of town. The keeper should give you a room. Rest there."

"You're him, aren't you…?" Kilik asks again.

"I _was_ him." Siegfried answers before his opponent can question further. "I've been freed from that sword, but not from the sins I committed while it was mine." He utters, staring down at his right arm.

"It still haunts you… maybe I can help." Kilik offers, patting a small glowing fragment on his chest. "This shard of Dvpara-yuga has the power to purify evil."

Blinking twice, Siegfried's eyes suddenly soften and turn hopeful. "I'll gladly accept!" before holding out his right hand.

Stringing the shard off of his neck, Kilik lets it resonate along Siegfried but it soon flickers and fades. Frowning deeply, Kilik sighs. "The evil in your body has taken deep root… deep even beyond my reach…. I'm sorry."

The tall man's face falls and he sighs deeply, lowering his head as his face twists into deep despair. "Will I ever… be saved?"


	2. Chapter 2

Panting from the fever wreaking her body, Tira's eyes gleam hatefully at the man tending to her. Though her hands raise from time to time to try and slash the blonde's already scarred face, they quickly fall limp.

"You're only making yourself sicker. Try to think of more than just yourself." Siegfried mutters as he holds the empty bag of Asian antibiotics he had received from Kilik. "There's a caravan heading east tomorrow. We'll be travelling east with the two I met earlier." _Hopefully, we will run across __him__ as well…_

"Go to hell!" She sneers back, turning away with a scoff. "This is completely absurd! The only reason you're taking care of me is because I have this _thing_ inside me." But she slowly turns back, her eyes shimmering with a deep, hating insanity. "..He _will_ come for me… He'll kill you…and your child…will be your worst Nightmare!" Before she starts laughing weakly.

Frowning slightly, Siegfried steps away and sets the bandages aside. "I _hope_ he comes.. I'm expecting it." Clenching a fist, his right arm crackles. "This is my only chance for salvation!"

"You can _never_ be saved!" Tira laughs back before coughing harshly.

Staring at Tira, Siegfried closes his eyes before leaving out the door. "Rest. There's nothing more you can do. I won't let you get to me."

"I don't have to!" She calls after him. "When the angels cast you down, I'll be laughing then, too!"

Closing the door after himself, Siegfried stands in the hall and sighs. The cursed sword is still hidden on his person, that should be enough without the fragment to draw out Nightmare. "Come for me, you abomination!"

"Your soul cries even louder…" A rumbling voice utters in his mind.

Snapping his eyes up, Siegfried turns toward the outside and scowls. The rain has stopped, but the fog still holds. Rushing quickly to the door, past the nightman, Siegfried stares out into the fog to red eyes glimmering in the dark.

Turning back to the inside, he stops at the counter. "The man in the room across from mine. Alert him immediately!"

"What are you talking about?" he responds.

Pointing back out the door, Siegfried grunts. "The Azure Knight. The _true_ Azure Knight is here in your village! Lives have already been taken. Alert him now, and escape! Your life depends on it!"

Blinking several times, the nightman frowns and shakes his head. "Man, I don't wanna trust you, but it ain't worth the risk!" before taking off down the hall.

Nodding slowly, Siegfried turns once more and grips his sword. Walking out the door he calls into the fog. "I knew you would come! Let's end this….!" Whipping his weapon into a fighting stance he screams the last. "…ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"First.." The horned knight answers, stepping forward boldly. "You have something that belongs to me… _Then_, I will covet your soul!"

"I refuse… to let you _near_ her!" Rushing forward with a growl, he zips right past the dark knight, sliding to a stop on the wet ground he brings up his weapon swiftly, hilt above his head, with the tip toward the ground, to block a powerful left handed swing.

Pushing up to his feet again, forcing Nightmare back, the blonde man swings with added momentum of a full turn, but gets blocked outright by the Phantom Soul Edge in Nightmare's hand. "Your soul belongs to _me_!"

Turning back the opposite direction, his sword now held out and down from his body in one hand, Siegfried backs up slightly. "You want my soul?" Narrowing his eyes he twirls the weapon up and behind his back. A sharp crackling of soul energy fills his hands with green flame as he roars to the apparition. "Then take it!" As he whips the blade downward, a spiritual flame erupts and engulfs his weapon.

Grunting out loud as he falls, the Azure Knight quickly jumps back up, slashing his weapon upwards as he does. "Insolent fool!"

Dodging back only to catch a blow across the chest, Siegfried fumbles slightly and drops down to one knee. Pushing up again he swings his own blade upward, following through with only one arm, using enough force to fling Nightmare onto his back.

Growling demonically, as the blue armour-clad being quickly stands, Siegfried suddenly finds himself all but impaled upon the horn protruding from Nightmare's helmet. "I _will_ have your soul!"

Calling out from the pain, Siegfried grits his teeth as his blood runs down onto Nightmare's helmet. Closing his eyes for a few sharp breaths, he grips his right arm into the Azure Knight's shoulder roughly, screaming as he pushes him back and the horn from his body. Still with his firm grip, the knight in silver slams the hilt of his sword into the offender's chin, then the first foot of the blade into his opposite shoulder.

As Nightmare falls, Siegfried takes a tumble, spinning his weapon sideways to slam Nightmare against the ground as he, himself, falls onto his chest.

"Kilik!" A voice calls only a few moments later before Xianghua runs out to his side. She only glances over at the body next to the blonde before looking him over, her hands touching him delicately once she kneels at his side. "..You look pretty bad, Siegfried…"

Grunting as he starts to move, putting one hand beneath him, he shrugs off Xianghua, and Kilik keeps his distance when Siegfried shouts. "Get away from me!"

"Be careful, Xianghua!" Kilik warns, the ominous presence not yet gone from the area.

Standing quickly, the Chinese girl barely has time to blink before the men about her see three claws stab through her stomach and she jolts forward, her legs grown weak. "..kilik.."

"If I am to die…it will not be alone…!" The Azure Knight grumbles before he falls flat once more, his hand falling from its spot within Xianghua's body, letting her fall into Kilik's arms.

"No…!" Siegfried calls weakly, panting in his kneeled position.

"Xianghua!" Kilik shouts worriedly as he jostles her slightly. "Xianghua, no!"

Whimpering softly, the young girl shudders before opening her eyes, frowning softly. "..mmm…k-kilik…"

"I can't let you die, Xianghua… you're all I have left!" Kilik pulls her close looking up to Siegfried. "Can you stand? Can you help at all?"

Dipping his head, the blonde man shivers as he pushes himself up to his feet, balanced on his sword. Looking to the empty armour that was Nightmare he stoops and picks up the helmet. "I have bandages in my room. …That's all I can offer."

"My medicines are in mine. We have to get back to the Inn!" Kilik states, when Siegfried nods, he looks down to the small woman in his arms. "Hang on, Xianghua. You're going to be fine…now that the Azure Knight is gone again, we can go home…"

"…I'm afraid… Kilik…" She utters back, her breathing shallow and light. "…You might… have to go home… by yourself… He killed so many… what makes me so…mm…

s-special…?"

"If you give up now, you'll perish. Hang on to him, and keep hope with you." Siegfried utters lightly as he comes up on the two. "Kilik, I will return with your medicines as well. Stay here, and do not attempt to move her anymore."

"…i…feel him…gripping my soul…" The younger woman murmurs weakly, her breath lessening with each exhale. "..k-kilik… please, i… h-have to tell you… something…"

As Siegfried turns and rushes off best he can, pushing pain and fatigue past him, Kilik turns down to Xianghua. "What is it?"

Panting shallowly, the pink clad girl shudders painfully before answering sweetly. "…i know…i'm hard on you…and sometimes…i…even make fun of you…but…" Gasping out painfully, a few tears roll down the sides of her face as she grows silent, seeming barely able to stay conscious.

"Xianghua?" Kilik shifts closer to her, but keeps his arms still so that she doesn't move. "Please, stay awake…"

"…i…h-have…to…tell you…" She whispers back as her tears flow more freely, her eyes squinted shut before she lifts dim, painful, yet shining eyes.

"Yes, Xianghua…" Kilik utters expectantly.

"…i…l-love you…" She whispers back sadly before closing her eyes. "…i-i'm s…sorry…kilik…"

"Xianghua…" Seeming taken aback for a moment, his eyes then close painfully as he leans his head down against her. "I… I love you, too… you'll be alright… just hold on…"

Straightening outside the room, Siegfried does a decent job of hiding his condition as he looms into the room and tosses the helmet of Nightmare onto the floor next to the bed. "He came." Before lumbering slowly to gather his bandages; with Kilik's bag over his shoulder.

Squinting her eyes as she looks him over, an insanely angry expression in her tired eyes, they suddenly lighten before she all but giggles. "You're hurt awfully badly, aren't you?"

"Walk with me, I'll tell you just how bad." The blonde man sneers as he starts back out of the room.

Seeming undaunted, she only smiles. "I smell a woman's death on you. Is she dy_ing_, or _dead_? Oou! Is she alive? Is she? Let me see her _die_!"

"_Silence!_" Siegfried sneers. "Disturbing creature…" Shutting the door loudly after himself, he heaves a sigh and collapses onto his sword hilt once more. "Please… let her still… be alive…"

"This is most unsettling…" An ominous voice rumbles from the fog.

Lifting his head, his eyes haunted, Kilik stares around as a muscular hooded form looms over both of them. One shimmering golden orb peers from beneath the fabric as he watches the pair on the ground. Narrowing his eyes, Kilik rumbles. "…You!"

Shifting his scythe from one hand to the next, the mysterious man narrows his eyes and sneers. "I am in no mood to quarrel with you. Stand down and keep to your pitiful grievances."

Keeping Xianghua's body close to him, Kilik almost growls. "Stay away from us!"

"Very well." Zasalamel turns his back on the two, facing Nightmare's armour. "You did not collect _nearly_ enough souls… and I had such faith in you…"

"_You_ ressurected the Azure Knight?" Kilik blurts out incredulously. "You're the reason Xianghua…" Closing his eyes, Kilik lays the woman down and scoops up his staff, roaring as he leaps up and is met automatically with the back end of Zasalamel's scythe.

"I warned you…! Now lay there!" Turning back to the lifeless pile of armour, minus one helmet, Zasalamel's arm begins to glow a deep blue before spreading across his body, down along the ground to the armour as he closes his eyes, chanting deeply.

The pieces of Nightmare's armour begin to rattle and draw together. Flesh regrows from the ground where it disintegrated and a twisted hellish visage with flaming red hair opens it's deep red eyes again.

It's at this moment, that Xianghua inhales sharply.

Lifting his eyes, Kilik blinks before they grow wide. "X-Xianghua?"

Blinking as well, Zasalamel frowns but then raises a brow curiously. "Interesting… her soul was so tightly tethered to his… that the resurrection has brought them both back."

Staring up wordlessly, Kilik's widened eyes stare at Zasalamel in confusion before looking back down to the once lifeless, now steadily breathing Xianghua. But the violet glimmer that shines in her eyes when they open and turn to him makes his heart and stomach turn. "N-no…"

"Yes… tightly tethered." Zasalamel grins slightly. "Now things should move along quite smoothly…"

"Kilik?" The voice of Siegfried reaches those gathered and Zasalamel turns up to the man approaching.

Frowning deeply he scoffs. "Leave them for the others… It would not be wise to risk your lives again…"

Nightmare and Xianghua both rise up. A vile looking patch of skin has already grown across where Nightmare's claws ripped through the young woman's flesh. It pulses like the skin of the Azure Knight.

"Xianghua!" Kilik calls out as he starts to stand, but a magical force grips his chest and he feels his heart tighten. Dropping Kali-Yuga he groans in pain as Zasalamel's fist trembles.

Grinning again, the dark man lifts Kilik and flings him back into Siegfried. The already injured knight stumbles easily, falling back again.

"I _will_ accomplish my goal. None of you will stand in my way." The wind whips slightly and soon, all that is heard is the breeze.

As Nightmare turns after him, the pink clad girl hesitates, her mouth opening to say something before the Azure Knight's hand glows and she remains silent, turning obediently to follow her new master.


	3. Chapter 3

"..That's awful.." Talim utters sadly, bowing her head.

Nodding solemnly, Siegfried stays close to Tira and Kilik across from the young priestess and her companion.

"I had no idea Soul Edge was so…evil." Yun-seong sighs deeply, shaking his head.

"Yes you did!" Talim states indignantly, "I told you time and time again."

"Well.." Motioning out a hand, Yun-seong stops and grumbles, scratching the back of his head. "Aw, forget it. I guess I gotta find… some other way to help my country."

"A powerful weapon, does not make a great warrior." Siegfried utters sagely. "Determination, and confidence in one's self are far greater than any blade."

Blinking up at Siegfried in almost adoration, Talim's eyes shimmer as she smiles. "Exactly!" Smiling sweetly in an almost shy manner, the young Wind Priestess hides a blush slightly as she murmurs. "..You know? Umm… That scar makes you look so…experienced in battle…and your hair… You're, umm…very handsome…"

Blinking back, Siegfried's eyes shift between Talim and Yun-seong curiously for a moment. Taking in regard the way the two act together, one could assume… but his assumptions had been obviously incorrect. Catching eyes with Yun-seong again, Siegfried raises a brow to the somewhat envious look in his eyes but says nothing. The feelings that this red-haired young man has for the priestess must not be shared.

"Erm… thank you…" Siegfried teeters over the words, and when Yun-seong chews his lip and seems to suddenly find interest in something on another part of the train, the blonde man raises a brow to her. "Talim, right?"

Smiling more openly, the dark skinned girl only nods happily. "You remembered my name!"

Feeling his eyebrow twitch involuntarily, Siegfried swallows slightly then suddenly frowns at the sound of Tira's voice.

"Oooouuu…"

Steadying himself, Siegfried pushes her out of his mind. Every so often, his eyes move to Yun-seong for a moment, watching his agitation grow. Hopefully, the result will not end in him wanting a fight the second the train stops. "Did I hear you say earlier, that you were a priestess?"

Blushing sweetly once more, the blue clad girl just nods. "Yes, you did. I am a Wind Priestess."

Nodding again, the blonde man glances to Kilik, who shares a somewhat knowing look. A slight smile cracks on Siegfried's lips but quickly turns serious again before he looks to Talim. "Once we get to where we're going, I'd like to ask a favor of you."

"Why don't you just have sex with her and be done with it…" Tira mutters from the back, making Talim's face turn bright red as she covers her cheeks.

"O-Oh my goodness…!"

Turning an eye on Tira, Siegfried only scoffs but then turns again when Yun-seong stands and mutters.

"Talim, we should probably find somewhere else to sit. I don't know about this guy…"

Starting to say something, Talim hesitates before turning hopefully to Siegfried. "…You're not…'like that'…are you…?"

"L-Like you can just take his word for it!" Yun-seong shakes his head. "C'mon, we don't know him like _they_ do."

Biting her lip, Talim stands and walks over to Tira before asking simply. "…Does he, umm…" Hesitating again, she utters softly. "…'flirt' often, does he?"

"Actually," Kilik cuts in before Tira, "we all just started traveling recently."

"Ha! See? Even _they_ wouldn't know, Talim!" Yun-seong points incredulously.

Her face serious, Talim just shakes her head. "I asked _her_ and no one else."

"If you come here, I'll tell you everything you want to know about him…" Tira utters with an odd smile on her face which makes Talim frown before kneeling, only to cry out when Tira slashes her across the face with her claw-like nails, laughing out. "He's nothing but a kitten! You happy now?"

"What the hell's your problem?" Yun-seong shouts as he steps up between Talim and Tira, weapon drawn.

Standing as well now, Kilik clicks his staff against the ground once. "Stand down. Mind to your friend."

Snapping his gaze to Kilik, Yun-seong frowns before turning, slipping his sword away he reaches up to hold Talim's shoulder. Four bleeding marks lay across her face. "Talim, are you alright?"

"She… Why? Why would you do that?" The young priestess asks hurtfully, tears rolling down her face as she looks past the man before her.

"I felt like it, and it was fun!" She responds happily. "Now, you'll never forget me. Those four pretty little scars will remind you for the rest of your pitiful little life. Isn't that wonderful!"

All eyes turned to Tira, Kilik sighs and grumbles. "It's a good thing we're on our way to India. ..I have some medicines that will help." Grabbing his bag, he walks over next to Talim and Yun-seong as Siegfried stares at the green clad girl, narrows his eyes and finally walks up, looming over her a moment before he kneels down into her face.

"She could be my only chance.. and you're ruining it…!"

"Chance at what? 'Salvation'? Don't make me laugh." She answers, her face suddenly turning to annoyance.

"She's a priestess..! If Kilik's Dipvara-yuga didn't work, her powers could! But you… you don't really _care_ if I'm ever saved. Why should you?" His voice dropping to a rumble he grits his teeth and stands, still staring down his nose at her.

Scoffing once, Tira looks the man over before sighing, seeming bored. "If you'd let me _kill_ something every once in awhile, maybe I wouldn't be so difficult… I might even stop sending my friends after you."

Watching her a moment more, Siegfried finally sighs and steps away from her, moving from the rest of the group he sits alone near the front of the carriage just looking at his right hand. Every so often he can remember the screams, the faces… and sometimes, the taste of their soul.

After awhile, a slightly jittery Talim walks over to Siegfried, her face healed of its wounds, save for a rosy tone of blood and four light marks across her face. "…umm…You wanted to…ask me a favor…didn't you…?"

Raising his eyes to her, letting his arm drop, a sad look comes over his eyes before he lets them close lightly. "…I'm sorry, Talim. Tira is… supposed to be my responsibility…"

Smiling slightly, the girl squats at his side. "It's alright… I help watch over children most of the time… They do bad things… Since she's…well…" Thinking a moment with a sigh, Talim just nods. "The way she is…I'm sure she can be much the same."

"I am _not_ a child!" Tira all but shrieks, making the priestess jump and fall to one knee.

Looking up again, Siegfried rumbles a moment but then blinks before letting his eyes drop, he looks away again. "It would probably be a waste of time." Siegfried utters, closing his right hand into a fist. "No one understands my burden… this body of mine has been heavily tainted by Soul Edge. So much that most methods of purification do not work on me… I don't think, as long as the two swords exist, that I will ever be free."

Seeming thoughtful a moment, Talim sighs before asking sweetly. "..May I atleast try and see…how tainted you are? It won't hurt, I promise."

Glancing back to the others a moment, Siegfried looks thoughtful, before looking back to Talim, leaning in slightly he utters. "As long as you do just one more thing… not for me, but for yourself…" When she blinks curiously, he continues. "The person perfect for us, is not always what you might expect. Look closer. You might not see it now, but if I can tell it's there, I am sure others have as well."

Seeming thoughtful, Talim says nothing as an odd look comes over her eyes. She merely reaches up, taking Siegfried's hands before closing her eyes, a soft, gentle wind surrounding them both and flowing through the area.

Looking up as his hair begins to whip up around him, he does not move an inch but thinks for a moment. _Should we really do this…now?_

Blinking her eyes open and flinching her hands away, Talim says nothing and only looks at Siegfried a moment before finally uttering softly. "…i…know you…"

As the wind dies down, Siegfried blinks at Talim and a sudden feeling of apprehension, but unease comes over him, will she run, try to fight him, try to kill him, start screaming about Nightmare.. anything is possible. Squinting slightly, he tries to play it off. "I don't think… we've ever met."

"…lying is a bad thing…" She murmurs before all but falling into his arms, hugging him sweetly, a gentle, almost motherly tenderness in her touch. "…you poor thing…"

Starting suddenly, Siegfried's jaw drops open slightly and his eyes widen, taken completely off guard, his arms come up instinctively to come around her, but stop half way when he feels two sets of eyes suddenly burrowing into them. Closing his lips, he swallows and reaches up to take Talim's shoulders, pushing her back slightly. "…It's over now… but… this arm… still haunts me, because of the evil energy in my blood… thanks to the sword."

Biting her bottom lip with a sigh, Talim licks her lips with a nod before uttering sadly. "..It's so deep… If I tried, by myself…the winds would kill you…"

A look of worry comes in his eyes but then he just sighs and nods. "You did what you could."

"Wait!" She exclaims happily before turning to Kilik. "You're a monk, right?"

Looking between the generally tense moods of Yun-seong and Tira, Kilik raises a brow but then nods. "Yes."

Smiling at him with a nod, Talim turns back to Siegfried, taking his hands sweetly. "I should be able to harness the winds better with his help!"

Feeling his eyes lighten, Siegfried opens his mouth to speak before the drivers outside suddenly yell out.

"Bandits! Bandits!"

"What?" Standing from Talim, he shifts suddenly when the carriage shakes once and then stops.

"Hey, looks like we get a little excitement on our way." Yun-seong hops up, drawing his sword.

Rushing up to his weapon, Siegfried raises it up to shield when the roof of the carriage is blown off and an oddly dressed being helicopters down with Tira between the two of them.

Leveling his katana at the girl in green, he shouts out loud. "My clan members cry out for vengeance!"

"…Whoa. What the hell is he?" Yun-seong stops for a moment, scratching his head in confusion at this 'bandit's' appearance. So brightly dressed in yellows, oranges and reds, a few cool colors thrown in. A hideous white mask and a wooden arm that turns and clinks slightly.

"Someone from Tira's past…" Kilik sighs before flipping up his staff. "Unfortunately, he broke into the wrong wagon."

Growling at the man, Tira makes an attempt to stand before she only cries out in pain. "Damnit! You stupid son-of-a-bitch!" She growls hatefully at Siegfried. "You've made me defenseless!" She scolds before her eyes grow wide and she's all but yanked from behind off of the wagon.

"Tira!" Siegfried calls before Yoshimitsu steps in front of him, still brandishing said katana.

"Thou art in league with that evil child? Then thou shalt be slain, my apologies!"

"Like I said… _wrong_ wagon." Kilik shrugs before giving Siegfried and Yun-seong a look.

After only a couple moments of crashing and yelling, Tira can see as Yoshimitsu is all but launched, screaming from the top of the wagon, landing with a bounce as Siegfried jumps down afterward.

His eyes meet with hers and he takes off quickly toward the bandit carrying her.

Frowning slightly, Tira suddenly blinks. _…Why am waiting for a 'knight in shining armour'?_ Stabbing her fingers into the man's shoulder, her eyes grow wide as they both call out and she all but thuds onto the ground, wincing and wrapping her good arm around her stomach painfully.

Seeing this, Siegfried runs even faster, his armour clanging slightly as he reaches Tira. Flinging the bandit away from her, he stabs his sword into the ground behind him and drops down quickly, holding her arm. "Are you alright?"

But he gets no answer, as Tira starts crying for the pain. Putting one arm behind her, the other under her knees, he lifts her up wedding style and turns to look around, finding that in the dense forest, he lost sight of the caravan train. "…Damnit… This can't be."


	4. Chapter 4

Entering into an Indian port, with Tira passed out on his back, Siegfried turns at the sound of his name, and Kilik trots up quickly.

"There's a hospital nearby that can treat Tira. Let's go there first."

Blinking once, finding himself curious about Talim and the others, Siegfried staves off his questions and just nods. "Alright."

Cuddling Siegfried's neck a bit tighter in her fevered slumber, Tira sighs before murmuring. "…pretty birdy…."

Rolling his eyes back to Tira, Siegfried grunts before following after Kilik. They enter a stone building, and then a room with a bed, a table and a wash basin. Kilik's Kali-yuga and Tira's ringblade stand against a wall away from the bed.

Her eyes all but snapping open, Tira scowls before all but hissing. "Why am I here? I smell death and decay everywhere…and not nearly enough blood. This is a hospital!"

"Silence." Siegfried utters simply. "You're of no use to anyone as you are. You—"

"You mean the way you _made_ me?" She scolds back. "Atleast I didn't break any of _your_ bones! Only flesh, which heals on it's own! This is absurd!"

"Tira, just try to think of something that's more important than your own fears." Kilik offers. "Like the baby for exam—"

"I could care less about Nightmare's seed!" She barks back. "I hope it _dies_!"

Jumping suddenly, Siegfried's face contorts as he pulls Tira off of him, and sets her onto the bed. A couple of times he opens his mouth to speak, but falls silent each time until he slams a crackling right fist into the wall and turns swiftly out of the room.

Watching Siegfried leave, Kilik narrows his eyes as he turns back to Tira. "You've got to be the most ungrateful person I've ever met!"

"It's his fault I'm like this to begin with! It was Nightmare who wanted me to have his child, so why should I _want_ to carry out _his_ will?" She snaps back heatedly.

Crossing his arms, Kilik answers back almost hopefully. "Raise the child against Soul Edge. To be the opposite of you, and him."

"Go to hell!" Is her prompt answer as she turns away. "I will raise no one."

Frowning slightly, Kilik raises a brow. "..Just where are your maternal instincts? Have they all been replaced with animalistic murder?"

"It's the way I was raised. My mother never loved me, so how can I love anyone else?" She clarifies, crossing her arms as her voice softens slightly.

"You say that like it's something you regret." The monk responds gently.

"Just leave me alone.."

Sighing lightly, Kilik nods. "Live by the blade, die by the blade. Unless you want an early end, from someone like that guy with the bandits, better think what you want outta life, Tira." Turning to walk away, he stops at the door and adds over his shoulder. "By the way, don't cause problems for the doctors. They have sedatives in this country that can put an elephant to sleep for an hour. Might put you into an endless coma."

"I said leave me alone!" She screams, throwing herself from the bed angrily before she cries out, but then only growls animalistically as people suddenly start screaming just outside the room.

Looking up worriedly, Kilik backs up as the door flies open and Siegfried swats down a few black birds, slamming the door behind himself he points his sword to Tira. "Call them off, now!"

"How do you know it's me?" She asks in a sing-song voice, her face suddenly cheerful and happy.

Lowering his weapon, Siegfried grunts. "A horde of black vermin? Who else would it be? Call them off, Tira!"

Frowning almost sadly, Tira just turns away and props herself up on her good arm. "But they _miss_ me!"

"Tira!" Kilik calls out. "The people in this country are very superstitious! You're going to get us all run out of town, or killed!"

"So?"

"They'll burn you alive, Tira!" Kilik warns. "You'll feel the flames peel away your skin and you'll still be alive when…." But he trails off at Tira's bored look.

Frowning deeply, Siegfried sighs before bending down, lifting Tira up from the ground. "If this is what they want…" Holding her around the chest, he carries her underarm toward the door.

"S-Siegfried, what are you doing?" Kilik steps in front of him suddenly.

"These are her friends, Kilik. She's perfectly safe." Turning down his nose at Tira he grunts out. "Right?"

Seeming undaunted, the green haired girl only nods. "With me, they can be ruthless, or harmless. They're good birdies like that."

"But if you put her outside, they'll _kill_ her! They'll see her as an ill omen!" Kilik insists.

Wrapping his hand around the knob, Siegfried scoffs. "Seems to me like she wants to die." Looking at Kilik he narrows his eyes. A hurt tone still residing inside them. "So be it. My child is better off not to be born to a creature like her. I don't even know if it would come out… human."

Seeming suddenly put off, Tira frowns sadly. "..i'm human…"

"Don't be ridiculous." Siegfried scoffs again. "You're a bird." Cracking the door slightly he lifts her to stand against her bad legs, facing him, no anger is in his eyes, just a look of 'why should I care, when you don't about me?' "You know what they say, about birds of a feather…."

Wincing in pain, Tira looks up at the blonde man almost hurtfully. Her bottom lip quivers just once before her eyes flash and she slaps him across the face, ignoring his slight flinch. "Fine! Get out of my way!" She exclaims with resolve as she pushes him off, stumbling painfully to lean against the door frame.

"Tira." Kilik starts. "Living your life like this… —"

"I told you to leave me alone…" She grumbles at him, starting to pull open the door.

Pushing the door closed as he stands above Tira, Siegfried looks down at her and mutters deeply. "I'm not letting you throw your life away."

"A minute ago, you wanted to throw me to the wolves like everyone else." She grumbles in a guttural tone, hiding a hint of hurt.

"I wanted to teach you some humility." He admits. "That's useless. So now I just have to be the better of the two…—"

"You aren't better than me!" Tira exclaims, struggling to keep on her feet. "You don't even know me! _No one_ knows me but my birds! _NO ONE!_"

"You cling to faithless love from animals, because you were not raised in a loving home." Kilik begs to differ. "Now you don't want to give anyone the chance to see the real you, because you make it difficult for them to open you up, so they do not feel the urge to open up to you." Nodding sagely, Kilik then shrugs. "Call it a wild guess…."

Gritting her teeth, Tira pushes aside her pain as she pushes up from the wall, her legs almost buckling under the weight of her small body as she takes tentative steps towards the Asian man. "…you think you know me…? …do you really…?" Her steps growing steady, Tira barely seems to notice as Kilik backs up slightly, holding Kali-Yuga as he positions himself between her and her weapon. "…you know nothing… how _dare_ you try to read me!" She growls, jumping at him as her ankle buckles.

Grunting as Kilik smacks her in the forehead, Tira falls just at his side. But to his surprise, she only turns to him, a crazed look in her eyes as she pushes up on one hand, trying to slash at his ankles with her gimpy hand. "I _hate_ you! I'll _kill_ you! You self-righteous _bastard_!"

Jumping up instinctively, he comes down lightly onto her back, using his staff to hold up her head under her neck, Kilik only sighs. "I guess I know well enough. Listen! It's meaningless to live your life like this! Those birds would not mourn your loss! If you continue to drive people away, that _do_ want to help... like-—"

"You don't love me! You don't _care_! You only care for this creature within me!" She cries, struggling against his staff. "No one can ever care about someone like me! I was born, bred, and raised to kill all those around me but my own! ..My birds _will_ mourn me… " She murmurs the last, her body growing a bit more limp.

"I did not know about the child when I came to bandage you."

"You're a goodie-goody." She states simply.

"Not true. I've been known to leave the evil ones behind. But I saw potential in _your_ heart. That's why I brought you back instead of destroying you. That's why Siegfried wouldn't let Nightmare near you. It had nothing to do with the child." Sighing gently, Kilik murmurs. "I know what it's like to lose everything…but where I could have crumbled and given in to darkness, I rose above. That's my strength, Tira. That could be yours too if you let it."

Becoming quiet a moment, Tira only sighs. "You don't understand anything… You don't know what's happened to me.. Just leave-me—"

"How can anyone know, if you never say? That's just not fair." Kilik states, despite her loud groan.

"Fine! Help me up then, you idiot…" She grumbles as the screams and cries outside the room die down and within seconds, black birds cluster around the windows.

Helping Tira into bed, Kilik sits in a chair nearby, and rests Kali-yuga against his shoulder, looking to Siegfried he utters. "Better get comfortable."

Turning off in agitation, Tira starts blandly. "I was born into the assassin clad called Bird of Passage. My mother never showed any sort of what _you'd_ call 'maternal instincts', and I never knew my father, save for things he told others to have me do. I was trained so well, they said I went crazy… I'm not crazy. …They just didn't care." She scoffs before tilting her head oddly.

"My birds were my only friends, and when I escaped, they came with me, rather than stay and serve someone else. We love each other. …When I heard about Nightmare for the first time, I thought he was like me; misunderstood. So, I sought him out, and when I found him, I gave myself to the sword. ..I remember being sent out to find a body for him, and every time I failed…Hmph."

Stopping a moment as she looks down at her nearly crippled hand, she only grumbles. "Well, I wasn't a virgin when I forced myself onto you, was I?" She asks, lifting an eye to the blonde.

"No." Siegfried states gently as he crosses his arms thoughtfully. "Those stories you heard… they were probably about me. But when you actually encountered him, what you found was the truest form of Nightmare. The one that dark man resurrected."

Rolling her eyes, Tira only sighs and grumbles. "_Anyway_.. When I couldn't find him a good enough body, he told me to make one with you; his old one. ..I found two perfectly good bodies… 'They're too young! You insult me with these children? Bow down and apologize in the way only you would!'" She mocks before making a hurtful and disgusted sound.

Blinking and turning to Siegfried, Kilik asks. "I thought.. those possessed by Soul Edge couldn't remember…."

Looking back at him, Siegfried utters simply. "You don't remember what you did, because it was just the evil aura of the sword. _I_ still remember watching him use my body. Still, some parts I can't remember at all. But where I was the sword's host… Tira was it's servant. And although I did some horrible things…" Looking to Tira he states. "I'm humbled that you can live with those memories, where I can barely sustain with mine."

"…it doesn't matter.." Tira mutters, propping her good arm on top of her semi-good leg, her eyes closing as she only shrugs. "I don't want to talk anymore. I'm not used to talking so long."

Looking over his shoulder as the door opens, Kilik nods to the doctor when he enters. "Alright. Will you sit still and let them treat you at le—"

"No."

Starting once, Kilik finally sighs and looks back at the man, shaking his head. Then he looks to Tira again. "What if _I_ treat you?"

Seeming thoughtful, she doesn't move as she mutters. "…maybe."

Seeming a bit indignant, the doctor clears his throat and speaks some broken English. "I get de medicine." Before leaving the room.

"You actually found a doctor who speaks our language?" Siegfried asks amazed.

Nodding slowly Kilik smiles. "It took me all day. Oh, I need to send you on an errand, if you don't mind." Then looking to Tira he adds. "and if you don't mind."

Blinking at Kilik, Tira frowns at Siegfried before a blush comes over her face and she turns away from them both wordlessly.

Watching Tira a moment, Siegfried seems thoughtful but shakes his head slowly, swallowing as he addresses Kilik. "…What's this…'errand'?"

Looking down, the monk sighs and shrugs softly. "Okay. More of a favor. …See, I was looking for a friend of mine when you and Tira came up… I've just got this feeling he's out there, but if we wait _too_ long, we'll miss him. He's probably down by the port. Goes by the name Maxi. Tall guy with goofy lookin' black hair. Think you could find him?"

Seeming thoughtful again, Siegfried nods slightly. "I'll handle it." Letting his arms fall he hoists his sword onto his back and walks toward the door.


	5. Chapter 5

"I don't think I know this…Kilik guy." Maxi utters, stuffing a few things into his back pack before looking over the things in the store. "Give me some more of those spicy, dried meat things, too."

"Then perhaps you could come to clarify it with him." Siegfried urges slightly. "He seems quite certain to know you… he even said where I could find you. Everything down to… the hair."

Lifting a brow at the blonde, Maxi frowns before asking simply. "What's wrong with my hair?" As he pulls a small mirror from his bag.

"It's distinguishing." Siegfried answers back simply.

Glancing into the mirror, the Korean man says nothing before putting it away, paying for his food, and sighing as he puts them into his bag. "Okay. You said he's at the hospital?"

"Maxi…!" Kilik utters for the sake of a sleeping Tira when he and Siegfried return. "I knew I'd be able to find you in India."

Blinking and looking Kilik over with a frown, a hint of recognition enters his eyes as he shifts. "…I…I'm sorry, man, but I barely remember you. But I _do_ remember your face."

Seeming a bit confused, Kilik frowns softly. "You don't… remember _any_ of the time we traveled together…? What about Xianghua?"

Thinking hard with a slight frown, Maxi shrugs slightly before frowning in deeper thought. "…Yeah… Yeah, wasn't she Chinese? ..Cute…Wore pink… She was your girlfriend, right?"

Flinching slightly, Kilik chews his lip and seems thoughtful before nodding slowly. "…Y-yeah…"

"So where is she?" He asks simply, glancing around.

Stopping suddenly, Kilik's face drops slowly, seeming that he doesn't know how to answer.

Seeing the awkward silence that suddenly ensues, Siegfried squints and speaks up suddenly, relieving the burden off Kilik. "We lost track of her.. on the way to India." Meeting Kilik's eyes, he nods back to the Asian man who then looks to Kilik.

"We got separated when our wagon train was.. attacked by bandits."

"Oh.." Nodding slightly, Maxi looks at the sleeping Tira and double-takes, blinking as he looks her over. "Holy… …Damn."

Looking at Maxi, then at Tira, Kilik looks back at Maxi's slowly spreading grin and quickly shakes his head.

"Don't waste your time." Siegfried warns, pulling a blanket up over the sleeping girl's form.

"Oh. She's yours then, huh?" Snapping his fingers, Maxi just grins. "Lucky dog. Hope you don't mind me sayin' so, but she's hot as hell! She looks like she likes to show it, too. ..Or is all that from a fight?" He asks, seeming suddenly serious.

Stammering his words, Siegfried glances around slightly. "Well… she… she's not from around here…" Siegfried finally figures a way to word it, feeling a little heated.

Blinking at Siegfried, Kilik raises a brow then smirks nodding slowly. "A little temperamental, too. Better watch yourself around her for a while, Maxi… there's a lot of rampant and dangerous hormones in that one."

Blinking slightly, Maxi just smirks before seating himself in a chair. "If she jumps on me, I'll try and contain myself. Heh."

Slipping off his left hand gauntlet, Siegfried hikes up his sleeve exposing a bandaged arm. "If she jumps on you… you better scream for help."

Blinking in surprise this time, Maxi's grin grows wider before murmuring with a raised brow. "Kinky."

Letting his face fall incredulously, Siegfried sighs and slips down his sleeve, putting on his gauntlet on the table, matching it with the other he just shakes his head and flexes his fingers. As he continues to strip his armour, down to the dark green pants and tunic he wears underneath, he looks to the windows, a few birds still remain, but at least they aren't clustered as before.

"Siegfried?" Kilik asks curiously.

"I haven't slept in a day and a half. I've been carrying my weapon, Tira and this armour… it's starting to get heavy." The knight clarifies as he unclasps his boots and slips them off, finally removing his breastplate and setting it against the wall.

Nodding understandingly as his companion sits in one of three chairs, resting his head in his arms against the table, Kilik looks to Maxi. "So what's the news around town?"

Raising a brow, Maxi shifts before slumping back a bit. "I _was_ looking for…you-know-what since I figure Astaroth is gonna go for it. Since I guess I've found _that_…I guess it's a waiting game. Mind if I cruise with you three for awhile?"

Shaking his head, Kilik just shrugs. "Be my guest." Looking to the already drifting Siegfried, and the sleeping Tira, Kilik thinks a moment before looking to his friend. "Why don't you show me some place that isn't so… sterile. I need to get a few things off my mind anyway."

Grinning broadly, Maxi's eyes become almost wolf-like as he states simply. "No problem."

"I thought you'd like it.." Maxi mutters, walking up onto the ship as he glances at Kilik.

"I didn't think the first word to enter your mind would be 'whores'…I just wanted to have a drink." Kilik shakes his head as Maxi laughs.

"You still got your drink, didn't you? Besides, I only figured maybe you'd get the once over. I mean, you _do_ have a girlfriend. I knew you weren't gonna go _too_ far, but you acted like you were sitting in a room full of people with leprosy."

Falling silent, Kilik decides to change the subject. "So, this ship's headed for Japan…looking for fragments of Soul Edge, and Siegfried and Tira are on their way back to Europe to investigate the woman trying to destroy it."

"Yeah. Hopefully, we'll find your girl on our way, too." The martial artist states, tossing his bag onto the deck before slumping against a wall to the cabin.

"Yeah…" looking solemn again, Kilik looks out over the water, eastward. _Would it really be better? Maybe I should tell him… so he'll be prepared incase we actually _do_ find Xianghua._

"What the hell..?" Tira utters more so to herself as she lays against Siegfried's back, though her eyes are turned the opposite way from the man's; at his back.

Turning around to follow Tira's eyes, a ghastly apparition glides along the water closing in on their ship. "It's…a pirate ship…." Siegfried utters hushedly as the rain comes down on them. A sudden feeling of recognition comes over him and his eyes widen. "That ship…!"

"What an odd looking ship." Tira grumbles before grunting distastefully. "Great! Pirates. And guess who's got no legs, one hand, and not allowed a weapon?"

"ALL HANDS, BRACE FOR IMPACT!" The captain's voice raises above the storm as the ship's crew begins to scramble.

Ignoring Tira, Siegfried rushes back into the cabin, setting her on the bed, he grabs his sword, and her ringblade as she begins screaming.

"You better not leave me here!"

"What do you expect me to do? Let you fight on my back?" Brushing his hair back as he suddenly falls forward from the impact of the opposing ship.

"Fine! Sounds good to me." She states simply.

"That's ridiculous. How would you hold on?" Pushing himself up on his sword, Siegfried can hear the sounds of a fight and the feeling of a listing ship.

"My arm on my bad side can hold me up. And my hand doesn't hurt as bad anymore." She retaliates, forcing herself to stand.

"You'll only hinder me." The knight shakes his head, but then begins looking around. Stepping up to the cabin chair, he continues inspecting until he comes across a few sturdy looking metal plates.

Squinting in consideration, he sets down his sword and pushes the table in front of the door. Taking up the plates, he breaks the legs from another table, lashing them with a bit of rope. He then sets on the plates and wraps a big knot around at every end to keep them on. Rolling it experimentally along the deck, he shrugs. "There. You should be able to fight from this."

Seeming unimpressed, Tira states simply, her eyes stating her disapproval. "…It's a chair…on wheels."

"Then call it a wheelchair." He grunts. "Or German ingenuity. I don't care."

Scoffing, Tira mutters an insult but otherwise keeps it to herself as she grumbles. "…this is all your fault… my legs will _never_ be the same.."

Sighing heavily, Siegfried sags as he hears something on the deck crash. Looking to the door, then back to Tira he finally blurts. "Fine, I'm to blame. I'm sorry. Now will you get in this chair so we can _handle_ this?"

Blinking once, Tira turns away before hobbling her way to the chair, whimpering once when she all but falls into it. "…give me my damned weapon…" She utters in a sad, almost tearful, yet determined voice. "…this is…c-completely absurd…" She says, holding back a painful sob.

"I could have brought the chair to you…" Siegfried utters as he walks to the table, picking up her weapon and his sword again.

"I take as little help from _you_ as I can… I truly hate you…" She all but whimpers, covering her mouth against the tone of voice before shaking her head and gripping her weapon as she says gutturally. "If I die, it'll just be one more person's blood on your hands. This time, you can't blame Nightmare, though."

"I _always_ take responsibility for my actions." Siegfried corrects her dangerously. "Remember that." Before stepping forward, opening the door to an empty dock, with a severely cracked bow. Blinking in a bit of worry, he steps outside, looking around cautiously.

"You took too long making this blasted thing." Tira scolds. "At least my idea would have gotten us out here faster! We're li—"

A ghastly form lands in front of Tira suddenly, his back to her, unfortunately, the ghost pirate takes a instinctive swing at him, catching him across the back. Stumbling forward, Cervantes growls before leveling Nirvana at Tira. "Die, pitiful soul!"

"_Die!_" She shouts back, swinging her ring blade at the undead man, calling out when he suddenly shoots the gun of his sword off, catching her weapon, making it loop around her neck. "D-Damnit!"

Smirking as his soulless eyes shimmer. Cervantes slashes down with his Soul Edge weapon, only to be caught by the inside of the circular weapon.

Her eyes suddenly lighting up, Tira smiles up at the man so close upon her before calling out in his face. "Bye-Bye!" Before she uses her broken leg to slam into his stomach, crying out in pain only a moment later.

When Cervantes lands beside him, Siegfried narrows his eyes and lashes down suddenly, grabbing him around the collar to pull him up. When he brings his hidden gun around, the knight grasps his wrist with the opposite hand. "Remember me!"

Narrowing his eyes up at Siegfried, a haunting grin comes to the pirate as he chuckles. "Aye… so tell me, how did it feel for ye? Tis a wonderful sword, is it not?"

"It ruined my life!" Siegfried growls, yanking Cervantes up, a crack resounding even sicker than any he inflicted on Tira; taking Cervantes' decaying flesh apart and separating his gun hand from the rest of his body just before the young girl suddenly rams into the dead man, catapulting him mere inches over a yard.

Landing hard, yanked from Siegfried's grip, Cervantes grunts as Tira hits him again, and tips the whole chair forward, landing only a few feet from him. Snorting derisively, the pirate pushes up to his feet using Soul Edge and waves his weapon out. His missing hand lifts from the deck and flies back to him, reattaching to his wrist.

"Tira!" Siegfried calls out, rushing forward suddenly until Cervantes takes a fighting stance again. Narrowing his eyes Siegfried growls then roars as he stabs his weapon forward, launching the ghost man over Tira and the chair, causing him to roll along the deck nearly to the edge.

Struggling to her side, then to a seated position, Tira groans as she lifts a hand to her mouth, looking down at the blood there. "Damnit…" Gritting her teeth, Tira turns to the two men before staggering to her feet, falling to one knee at the pain almost overwhelming her from her broken leg.

Reeling slightly, Cervantes grins again. "It matters not. The souls of ye three will soon join me at Davey Jones' Locker!" As Siegfried and Tira start to move forward, the pirate lets himself take a dive… and he soon vanishes into the waves.

Turning quickly to see Tira still rushing, Siegfried reaches out with both hands, one grabbing her weapon, the other grabbing her shoulder as he calls quickly. "He's gone!"

Opening her eyes and looking up at the blonde, both tears and blood trickle down her face as she growls painfully. "….d-damnit…"

Listing hard, lightning flashes as the deck begins to tip. Siegfried wraps his arms tightly around Tira as the pair of them fall again, sliding along the deck until his boots hit the rail. "The whole _ship_ is going down!"

Suddenly reaching out and holding the man fearfully, Tira shudders in pain and from the cold before she swallows and murmurs. "I guess you'll never have to see what an awful mother I'd be now.."

Flinching heavily, Siegfried looks around quickly as he pushes into a standing position Bracing his left hand and weapon against the sinking ship, he scans the waves and centers on a point before stating. "We cannot die yet!" Pushing off, he leaps forward from the rail, stretching his legs long to land in a roll in a broken piece of the front half of the ship, finally landing on his back with Tira on top of him.

Grunting as her arms tighten more around him, Tira says nothing, though she whimpers once as the water slowly starts to over take the wood they lay upon. "…Siegfried…"

Feeling water lap at his hair, the knight grunts as he shifts Tira off of him. Starting with leggings and sleeves he begins tossing his armour away. Stripping all the way down to his boots and breastplate before the water begins to back away from their 'raft'.

Standing slowly, Siegfried picks up his weapon again. "I'll replace it when we land." He utters distractedly as he slips his sword into the water and begins rowing.

"We can't see land in any direction, it's a storm, and you say 'I'll replace it'? …We're going to die here.." Tira murmurs, sniffing some blood back up her nose before licking more from her busted lip.

"It's called faith, Tira." Siegfried grumbles.

"Never heard of it…"

"To have a strong belief that what you feel will come to pass." He defines the term, ignoring her rolled eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

On the other side of the globe, Kilik ducks as another volley of flaming arrows shoots over his head, pinning down a couple of the ships crew, the others thudding into the deck. _How did we get caught up in this sea battle?_

Leaping from a lower ship, his katana sheathed, a samurai thuds one of the ship's crew aside with the sheath and twirls up, kicking him aside. Finally bringing his weapon into his belt, he sets his sights on the nunchaku wielding man and smirks. Charging forward his smirk turns to a grimace as he draws his weapon suddenly.

"Maxi!" Kilik calls out in warning.

Spinning around, Maxi stretches the chain to his weapon, catching the blade of the older Asian man's weapon against it.

Just then, battle cries not too far in the distance catch Kilik's attention.

"Eei! …. Toh!"

Rushing to the side of the ship, Kilik looks out over the horizon before spotting the familiar form of Xianghua, now clad in a short black dress. Her weapon felling warriors one hit apiece. "…No…" Maxi's calls meeting with Mitsurugi's steel seem not to phase Kilik as he climbs up onto the rail of the ship, and leaps from his own to the next one, landing in front of Xianghua. "Xianghua!"

Seeming undaunted, the girl's blade comes down, but stops just short of striking the man before her. A light frown comes across her face, her eyes thoughtful as she straightens slowly, just looking at him, as if confused.

Putting the butt end of his staff against the ground, Kilik motions to himself. "Xianghua… it's me, Kilik…"

"…ki-lik…?" She asks, frowning deeper before shaking her head and closing her eyes.

"If you don't remember _me_, maybe this will help…" Kilik licks his lips before uttering lowly. "…I love you…"

"…kilik…" She murmurs, her eyes still closed before she screams out, falling to her knees as her hands come to hold her head.

Reaching up to hold the shard around his neck, Kilik finally sighs and loops it from around him. Dangling it over the younger girl he starts to speak before she smacks his hand away. "Xianghua..!"

"…souls…" She murmurs back, before standing again, leveling her nameless sword at her love, eyes glowing violet. "Give me your _soul_!"

Backing up, swinging his staff down to deflect her strike, Kilik steps aside as he slips the shard back around his neck quickly. "Please… don't make me do this, Xianghua!"

"Xianghua is dead!" She hisses back, dancing slightly before striking at him. "I belong to Nightmare."

Leaping back again, Kilik slides forward suddenly, jabbing his staff into her chest, flipping her up before slamming her down again. "Forgive me, I cannot let you use my love's body this way."

Grunting as she stands, she says nothing as she spins and slashes out across his chest. "Toh!"

Backing up, holding a wound, Kilik winces before jabbing his staff forward again, hitting her in the side of the head, squinting his eyes nearly closed he twirls his weapon like a blender, smacking her several more times. As she reels and starts to fall, Kilik jabs her chest then twirls up and around, slamming her shoulder down into the ground as his right leg stretches out ahead of him.

Crying out in pain as she shivers and shudders, one hand holding one side of her face as the other holds her sword as well as her chest, Xianghua looks up at Kilik with tearful eyes. "Kilik, please!"

Keeping his face straight, staying silent, Kilik sighs and closes his eyes before finally uttering. "I will save you…" stepping into a sudden strike, Kilik hits a pressure point near her neck with the edge of his hand. He watches the Chinese girl's eyes roll back into her head before passing out on the deck of the ship.

At that moment, a pink-clad girl carrying a weapon similar to his own jumps onto the ship, putting herself between Kilik and the girl lying before him. "Back, fool!" She calls, her eyes glimmering violet.

"Mi-Na?" Kilik calls out in surprise. "Not you, too…." Kicking Kali-yuga into fighting stance, Kilik only sighs. "Stand down, please! I do not wish to fight friends!"

"I do not know you." She states coldly before shifting into her own position. "I won't lose!"

As Seong Mi-Na firmly places herself in front of Kilik, a green creature all but stomps quickly up to the black clad woman on the deck, only looking at Kilik a moment before reaching out for Xianghua.

A loud yell splits the air as the samurai that had been fighting Maxi is flung backwards off of the ship, plummeting onto the reptilian man as he tries to make his escape.

Roaring out as he shrugs the large Asian off of him, Lizardman hesitates painfully before turning to make sure Seong Mi-Na is keeping herself firmly between him and Kilik before he clutches the knocked out form in his arms and takes off quickly.

Watching helplessly, Kilik frowns deeply before backing up, lowering his weapon he takes down Dipvara-yuga again slinging it around the tip of his staff. "We'll see how well you can avoid this."

"Maybe next time." Seong Mi-Na states, straightening before jumping back onto the railing of the ship. "I have work to do. But a word of caution." Stopping a moment, the woman points her weapon at him. "Even if you purify her, Xianghua's soul will be lost to Nightmare. If you wish to save her, you must go for the source _first_, or her soul will be lost forever."

Flinching suddenly, Kilik falls silent as Seong Mi-Na jumps away. Moments later, Mitsurugi grunts and stumbles to his feet.

"Who the hell are these people…?" The Samurai grumbles as he looks around, then settles his eyes on Kilik.

"Where's Maxi?" Kilik asks in warning.

Looking up at the sound of a rumbling smash, Mitsurugi smirks. "I think he's busy with some big guy with an axe." Cracking his neck and rolling his shoulder, he chuckles alittle. "So, if you're not too busy, why don't you show me your skills."

Panting and wincing from the many small cuts on his body, Siegfried rests the tip of his sword against the ground. "Why live with this evil burden when you can be saved?"

Sitting on the floor of her mansion, her sword-wielding arm perched on on her knee, Ivy only looks up at him and glances over at the green-clad girl against the wall, she raises her brow. "Like the two of you? Don't make me laugh."

"Then you attacking me, has been purely hypocritical." He grunts. "You'll bear the burden of that energy, yet—"

"Watch what you say. This sword has more energy than I, and you look _very_ tired." The woman in white warns, making to stand.

"Then at least think on this; as long as you harness its power, you will never be rid of Soul Edge." A strong knowing in his eyes as he points with his right hand toward her.

Seeming offended, Ivy scoffs with a hint of humor. "I will never release this sword. This sword is my treasure; my lover. It is everything to me."

"Then there's nothing we can do here…" Siegfried shakes his head before walking over to help Tira up onto his back again.

"Though…" She starts, shifting her weight to one leg. "You might want to go to the Temple of Hephestus. The God of—"

"No no no!" Tira exclaims, waving her arms. "We can't go there!"

Blinking a couple times, Siegfried squints and frowns a bit. "Then why don't I leave you at an Inn and go by myself?"

Frowning deeply, Tira just grunts before muttering. "..i'll go, I'll go….damnit… You have to protect me, since I'm gimpy. In fact, make me look like I'm not gimpy! I can't look weak in front of someone like them…"

"Fine. We'll figure out something." Siegfried utters back.

"I can fix that for you, if you like…if you have something of worth." Ivy suggests with a sly smile.

Blinking to Ivy a moment, Siegfried frowns. "…Besides gold?"

"Gold might work." She states thoughtfully. "It takes a lot to _make_ gold, so gold should be able to be _used_ for a lot." She utters as she walks to a statue, moving the head slightly to pull out a box. "Silver might be better, though."

Looking at her still, held in thought, realization comes over Siegfried as he states quickly. "Of course! You're an alchemist."

"Yes…" She almost chuckles as she starts into another room, waving him to follow.

"What's an…al-chime-est?" Tira asks, frowning even deeper. "And what does she mean 'fix' me?"

"Heal your bones, Tira." Siegfried says as he starts after Ivy. "She will take the material I give her, commune to her god, and exchange it for fixing your broken bones."

Smirking slightly as she points to a table, Ivy states simply. "That's close enough."

"…I don't think I like that idea." Tira says nervously, though she still hisses her words. "I want to go now."

"But you don't want to be weak anymore, do you, Tira?" Siegfried asks as he stops next to the table.

"I don't like the sound of it. Besides, the only reason you care is be—"

"I care because you're in constant pain! This is painless." Pausing a moment he whispers to Ivy. "…right…?"

"no." She responds just as quietly. "but anything to shut her up."

"Don't you want to be able to fight again, Tira? Without waiting for _weeks_ without bloodshed?" Siegfried asks again, touching on a sensitive spot for her.

Seeming thoughtful, Tira starts carving her name almost tentatively, into the back of his neck, and once she's done, she only nods. "Alright. I guess I can trust you."

Staying silent, Siegfried helps Tira onto the table and steps back. "If you feel _anything_ that makes you uncomfortable. Just—"

"You said it wouldn't hurt." Tira states back, looking at him with a squint.

"It _shouldn't_." He lies.

"Forget it."

Sighing heavily, Siegfried takes off his money pouch and hands it to Ivy. "Use what you need." Before he reaches up, and pushes down Tira's shoulders to the table. "Listen. You're such a great assassin, you can handle this! What's a couple more minutes of pain to alleviate it completely? And you won't have to be carted around like a child. You should see the way people look at you, Tira. Like a little child."

"That's your fault. You should be the one who goes through the pain." She states, seeming firm in her decision.

"I can do that." Ivy utters.

Looking up at Ivy, Siegfried blurts. "Fine!"

"Good. Let's get on with this." Ivy states as Tira just blinks up at Siegfried. She doesn't even seem to notice the odd feeling in her hand, leg, and ankle, but she does flinch when the blonde actually calls out in pain.

After a second, Siegfried blinks his eyes open, glancing about slightly before he straightens again. _I'm not even sore… but after that… I should be. Hm._ "So, feel better, Tira?"

"…Why did you do that?" She asks, ignoring his question as her dark blue eyes seem to shine for the first time since he's met her.

"Because it made sense." Siegfried utters simply. "Besides, you'll have enough pain to bear. I could at least bear this one for you." Picking up his bag again, Siegfried ignores Tira's look as he looks to Ivy. "Thank you. ..Do I owe you any sort of… donation..?"

The English woman just shakes her head, waving a hand. "Just go."

Nodding slightly, Siegfried looks to Tira. "Well. Feel free to test them out."

Jumping down onto her legs, Tira only winces once before her bland expression returns. "Fine. Great. I'm leaving." Before she starts for the door they came in through.

Following after Tira, Siegfried frowns when she takes up her weapon and keeps on moving. Picking up speed to a brisk walk, he calls out to her. "Tira! What are you doing?"

"Leaving." She hisses in a hurtful and spiteful voice.

"Slow down."

"Why? You go your way, I'll go mine. I'll meet you somewhere in nine months and drop off the child."

Striding up to her, he states simply. "You know I can't allow that."

"You aren't _allowing_ anything." She sneers, though now her hurt shows in her voice as she pushes open the door. "I leave your company because I _want_ to."

Frowning a bit, Siegfried suddenly scoffs. "What must I do to earn a little trust; sink another _ship_ and row you to shore?"

Turning to him, the green clad girl can't help but shudder once before she answers tearfully, though turning away as to hide her emotion. "I keep thinking you care, but you can't. I don't want to deal with this anymore. I don't want to see or feel anything that isn't really there, okay? So just leave me alone."

"How else can I possibly show? I've carried you across the world, recovered you from bandits, saved you from Nightmare—"

"And every time I ask you why, you tell me because you feel you should!" She retaliates. "Like just in there! 'Because it made sense'…" She whimpers, shaking her head as she grinds her teeth.

"Yes. Something you said made sense. Why would I take your words to heart if I didn't care?"

"Because I'm smarter than you." She states simply, sniffling as she wipes her eyes.

"And I'm stronger. I could have held you to that table and forced you to go through the pain." He points out. "It's only thanks to Kilik that your bones were set properly. I have the ruthlessness to do such things! I chose not to, for you."

"Because you were told to." She corrects, crossing her arms. "Besides, that just means you're a goodie-goody under it all. …You know it was your fault, so you took responsibility for it. …The only reason you ever do things kind for me is because you're told to…or because you feel responsible, or guilty, or it makes sense to, or—"

"And if I didn't care, honestly didn't care, I wouldn't bother." He insists. "I wouldn't have even asked her to fix you. I would never have agreed to bear the pain of it! I would have made you row the wreckage! I _do_ care! If you can't see it, then I wonder who's smarter between the two of us! You just don't want to! Would you be happier if I sprouted _feathers_ Tira?"

"..maybe.." She mutters, sniffling again before turning to him again with a sigh. "Prove you care about me. Do something. Right now. Then, I won't leave without you." She states with finality as her birds start to swarm more noticeably now over head.

Thinking for a moment, Siegfried leans down and pulls something from his bag, a sword; the form of Soul Edge pierced by Soulcalibur. "I've had it this entire time. I trust you enough to show it to you. Here in the middle of no where." Stabbing it into the ground he steps back from it and releases Requiem to fall to the ground.

Looking at the sword a moment, Tira says nothing for a bit. Though after awhile of seeming thoughtful, she utters simply. "…You don't have to care about people you trust."

Seeming dejected, Siegfried puts out a hand, saying possibly the most ironic thing he has to date. "Be reasonable..!" But she only gives him an odd look.

Frowning a bit Siegfried sighs and stashes the cursed sword again. Still leaving his weapon on the ground as he steps toward her. "Fine. I'm talking to the wrong person…" Stepping up to her he sighs again before letting his eyes close, then wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

Her eyes growing wide, Tira says, nor does anything,, slowly growing lax in his arms as her eyes, head, and heart all race.

Opening his eyes to look past her, he blinks at the smirking face of a robed man before he disappears into the trees. _"All the pieces are nearly in place… You will find him at a cathedral in the remotest area of the world."_

"…what are…you doing…?" Tira finally asks innocently.

"Showing you I care." He states, turning his eyes from where Zasalamel stood. "It's just one of those things… people do. ..It doesn't have to be outrageous or flashy."

Becoming quiet again, Tira snuggles slightly against him as her face flushes before she asks, "..but…what _is_ this…we're doing…?"

"An embrace?" Siegfried tries for the right word, then nods slightly.

"…embrace…" She repeats the word lovingly before closing her eyes, letting the whole of her weight lie against him.


	7. Chapter 7

"So, you're looking for fragments to purify them…?" A blue clad ninja crosses her arms, watching Kilik. "Is that possible?"

"I've already purified a few." Kilik responds with a nod. "If you give me the fragments you have now, I could purify them as well."

Squinting her eyes thoughtfully, Taki lowers her face from Kilik. "There is another like you… boasting purification powers. They all come to Japan looking for fragments, or Soul Edge itself." Taking a resonating piece of metal from her belt she tosses it to the ground, resting her hand on her hip near the hilt of Mekki-maru. "Let's see this what you speak of."

Nodding slowly, Kilik takes the shard from his neck and kneels down, touching his shard of Dipvara-yuga to the metal fragment. The resonation begins to die down before Taki's eyes as they widen in a bit of surprise.

"Impressive! I guess it is possible." Beckoning the two men, she starts out of the shrine they stand in. "Come."

Entering into the temple of Hephestus, Tira and Siegfried are suddenly faced off with a blonde woman in nearly sheer white fabric over metal breast cups. Raising a short sword level at them she states out loud. "Stop where you are!"

Dressed in an orange outfit, her hair pulled up, Tira all but hides behind Siegfried, her weapon trying to hide behind her as she murmurs. "…oh damn.."

Raising his hand, Siegfried shakes his head. "We come on peaceful terms."

"Peaceful? How dare you come here with that creature and speak peace…" Sophitia shakes her head disdainfully.

Blinking slowly, Siegfried frowns when Tira flinches before leaning down. "Exactly… what did you do to this woman?"

"She's the mother of the children I tried to offer to Nightmare." She utters back, the morale in her voice already bruised. "I told you we shouldn't come…"

Blinking a couple times, Siegfried sighs and opens his mouth to speak before Sophitia starts toward them.

"Did you return to mock me? Tell me, creature, where is my sister? What have you done with her?"

"Now wait!" Siegfried puts his arm out. "This _woman_ has been with me for over two months." Reaching down to take Tira by the hand he pulls her from behind him. "She's come to apologize to you."

"I most certai—"

"—Mother to mother." Siegfried cuts her off with a look as she hisses back at him in a snake-like manner.

"I pity the man who has stuck himself with you." Sophitia jabs verbally, to which Tira suddenly turns and runs.

Starting slightly, Siegfried stares at Sophitia a moment more before he just frowns and turns after the assassin.

"TIRA!" Siegfried yells into the trees, following the calls of black birds as he watches them flutter from tree to tree.

When he finally catches up to her, he finds her at the side of a lake, a flock of black birds perched all around her as she cries as well as perched on her shoulders, knees, and one upon her head, nuzzling her teary cheek.

Stopping just outside the treeline, Siegfried calls a bit quieter. "Tira…"

"Go away…" She cries painfully, a few black birds turning to Siegfried and squawking at him urgently.

"I'm sorry. I thought it might help matters. If I had known she would be that sort of a woman…." Shaking his head he steps closer. "Please, Tira."

"…leave me alone…" She whimpers this time, shaking her head. "…she's right…it's all wrong…you said the same thing when we first met…"

"You're different now. You're better." Siegfried utters gently. "I'm really.. proud of the progress you've made, Tira."

"So now you talk to me like a child…" She mutters before sniffling. "…go…or I'll send my birds after you…" And at her words, the crows start bouncing slightly, cawing at him angrily.

"Alright… then I choose to stay." Siegfried utters bravely.

"…fine…" She whispers, causing the feathered friends around her to suddenly attack the former Azure Knight, pecking at his flesh cruelly.

Grunting in pain, Siegfried shields his eyes and huddles slightly, as his body wracks from constant attacks. "I'm not…. Going… to give up…. On you… just because….of one stubborn woman…!"

"…I care about you…" Tira states sadly, standing slowly as she wipes her face. "..I've never cared about anyone before… I think it's the closest to love I can be, but I don't want you to be stuck with me…so good-bye." She sighs before reaching into her pocket. "I found this thing.. It's a broken necklace and it reminded me of me and my birds… it's a bird and it's broken…I like it a lot.." Before she drops it at the bank and looks up before jumping into a tree.

"T-Tira…!" Siegfried grunts before reeling and finally falling over onto his side. Only then do they disperse. "….tira, please…" his eyes slip closed before passing out on the bank.

Waking the next morning to the caw and nudge of a crow, Siegfried's eyes slowly roll open before focusing on the bird and the plant in its beak. A numbing agent for open wounds. Reaching up one hand, he takes the plant before hearing another caw. Turning his head, he sees another bird with a sprig of berries. Sitting up slowly and shivering, Siegfried takes the berries as well, looking back and forth between the animals, the knight sighs. "…I don't feel stuck. I don't care about what that woman said. …I just wish I could convince Tira that."

Dropping the berries, the second crow bounces over closer to the bank before picking up a silvery string with something dangling from it. Bouncing over to the man, the crow drops it into his lap as the first crow flies off. The second then flies op to a hole in a tree, poking its head around inside the hole.

Picking up the broken necklace, Siegfried looks it over before reaching up, unclasping his breastplate he sets it aside, then slips off his gauntlets. Popping the berries in his mouth, he chews absentmindedly as he undresses himself, then steps down to slip into the clean water of the lake. Dried blood flakes off into the water from the many healing wounds spread across his body from Ivy and crows.

As the crow bounces down from the tree holding a bag, it flutters to Siegfried, landing on his head and a few bounces.

Blinking up at the bird, the blonde man reaches up to take the bag from it. Keeping silent as it sits still on him. Opening the bag he looks inside to find a bit of money. Frowning deeply he sighs then sets it on the bank, muttering upwards. "…Thank you…"

Staying silent a moment more, Siegfried blinks suddenly at the familiar feeling beneath the water, of lips on him. Reaching beneath suddenly he grasps a person's head, which he soon learns to be Tira…once he pulls her from beneath the water. "T-Tira?"

"..please…don't reject me, Siegfried…" She pleads, a smile on her face as her nude form shivers, sparkling with droplets of the clear waters around them. "…please…" She says the last in a begging whisper.

Letting her relax against him, pulling her head against his chest he just sighs as she can hear his heart beat starting to calm. "You just…surprised me…"

Her lips trailing up his chest, she says nothing, her tongue moving up his neck as the crow spreads its wings and flutters off.

Feeling her brush on his wounds, he flinches but says nothing, letting out a deep sigh, the blonde man closes his eyes and leans against the bank.

Wrapping her legs about his waist, Tira pushes her hips forward, rubbing her cunt against his steadily growing cock. Her tongue hesitates at his ear before she blinks and utters in surprise. "…I-I've barely started, and you're getting hard…Last time…"

"…I was a little less than willing…." Siegfried admits quietly, though in a bit of a heated tone. "But…a lot has happened since then…"

Licking her lips, Tira nibbles her bottom before she sighs. "I thought it'd be easy for you, with all the women you've been with.."

Swallowing a bit harshly, Siegfried frowns slightly as he averts his eyes and utters. "T-Tira… I've been Nightmare for most of my young life….I had no one but my parents before I was possessed…"

Frowning apologetically, Tira looks away as she tries to move away from him, her legs becoming lax, but she grunts softly when he wraps his arms around her and holds her close. "…I didn't know. It wouldn't have mattered, but….still.."

"I don't care about any of it." he utters softly. "This is what I want now, Tira."

Shivering slightly, Tira presses herself against him, spreading her legs around him again before her voice becomes almost guttural again. "Ravage my body, Siegfried."

Keeping the younger girl tight up against him, Siegfried turns her over and presses them both against the bank. Grunting slightly as a couple of his wounds open again, though he closes his eyes and begins pounding into Tira's body.

Calling out as she flings her head back, Tira shudders and sighs before she moans out loud, pushing back against him, her hole tightening drastically around him as she murmurs apologetically. "I'm sorry I'm…oh god…mmm…N-Nightmare's…leftovers…"

Flinching slightly, Siegfried sighs. "That… wasn't you… _this_… is you, Tira…" He groans out, leaning down against her shoulder as he clutches her close to him, closing his eyes against the sensitive sensation all across his body.

Closing her own eyes, Tira shudders again, her legs tightening around him as she moans loudly. "Siegfried! Oh my god… Yes! _Harder! __**Harder!**_"

Arching his hips up with hers until she's almost folded in two, the knight pushes her legs up slightly as he pounds down ruthlessly into her, making her scream out in pleasure.

"Siegfried! Oh, yes!" She cries out, her voice echoing through the lake-side as her cum suddenly gushes from her onto his rod, her lips, tongue, and teeth starting across his neck and one ear hungrily.

Shivering up and down his body, Siegfried grits his teeth as he groans out loud and grips her a bit rougher. The pain in his body steadily creeps up on him, though quiet it is constant and spread through-out. Regardless of this he continues, his breath coming out in a steady pant.

Moaning and yelling in pleasure, Tira starts growling animalistically, her teeth thrashing out to pierce into his shoulder as her hips all but gyrate against his.

Shivering again from yet another pain. Siegfried winces but then closes his eyes tighter and pounds harder against her. _Damn.. I'm not sure how much longer I can keep this up…!_

Her teeth lifting from his flesh, Tira moans out loud, Siegfried's blood dripping from her teeth and trickling down the sides of her face as she demands. "…Give me your seed… Give it to me!"

Gasping once, he nods slightly with his eyes still closed, shifting in just such a way that he can suddenly feel the full intensity of her heat, wetness and muscles clenching around him. Groaning out loud he starts slamming into her fully.

Screaming then growling, Tira trembles before her hole clenches and she cums again, this time, spurting through the water until the blonde can feel the pressure against his balls before it dissipates into the water.

Calling out suddenly, Siegfried freezes suddenly deep inside Tira's body as he explodes inside of her. His grip tightens on her arms as his head dips down low, his hair flowing down the sides of his face, creating a golden canopy for the two.

As their bodies calm, Tira licks her lips before she sighs and cuddles against the German, all but cooing. "..That was incredible.."

"Y-yes…." He stammers out breathlessly, his body jumping slightly again though he seems to ignore it again. Starting to let his eyes close, Siegfried makes a slight sound of surprise as he feels Tira's tongue move into his mouth. His eyes open again quickly at the taste of his blood. Feeling his stomach churn slightly he swallows hard and returns his tongue slowly.

Deepening her kiss more as she all but mounts him, Tira slowly pulls her head away before licking more blood from her lips with a simple, soft question. "…why?"

Blinking semi-innocently, the blonde man stares at her a moment before uttering. "Why…what exactly?"

"..do you care?" She clarifies, her eyes growing more curious as she wipes the blood away from her cheeks, licking her fingers before rinsing the rest away.

Biting the inside of his lip as he starts to rest back, letting the cool water lick at his wounds, the older man swallows as his eyes turn a bit serious. "I can't explain it any other way than… to say…." Pausing suddenly his head dips slightly, so that his hair hides his face in a somewhat feminine manner; but only because it's long enough to do so.

"Say what?" Tira asks, closing her legs before standing on the bank, looking down at him with an almost scrutinizing curiosity.

Staying silent a moment more he turns up to he slowly, revealing the look of someone much younger, it seems, than himself. Nearest she can figure; what he must have looked like before becoming Nightmare. "Because…I feel I'm… falling for you.."

Her eyes growing wide with surprise, Tira's face suddenly flushes. Almost her whole body turns a soft shade of pink as she takes a step back, stumbling back onto her ass with a soft sound.

Blinking slightly, turning to face her, Siegfried pushes his hair back and raises a brow. "Are you alright?" he asks, moving from the water to her side, lifting her slightly with one arm behind her back.

Her eyes glowing and shimmering, tears enter Tira's eyes as she trembles uncontrollably in his arms. "….you…can't mean that… no one loves me… n-no one can! My own family couldn't love me, how could you?"

Looking thoughtful, he licks his lips slightly before saying. "We both…have a lot in common. We've both done reprehensible things, even if their due is to Soul Edge, we still bear them." Sighing softly his hand comes up to wipe tears away from her cheek. "Sometimes… you just have to make your own family, to get the one you want."

Still shivering in his arms, Tira just turns her head aside in thought before murmuring sorrowfully. "…I can't love you, Siegfried…I never can… I don't…know how…"

"But I have faith in you." The blonde responds. "If you'll be open to me…"

"I can't love you, Siegfried.. That's just how it is." Standing on her own as she shrugs him off "You should learn how to live with things how they are…" Hesitating once she steps into the sun, the water making her pale, tattooed form shimmer in the light, Tira sighs as she turns her dark eyes back to him.

Her body stands clean, clear of make-up and blood as she utters simply. "…you only think you love me…because I'm having your child, and we've spent so much time together. I know how I am. People think I'm crazy. And I know I'm…alittle feral… no one can love me but my birds.."

"That's not true." Siegfried insists, shaking his head. "I…I do..love…..you…. I…" swallowing slightly, he drops his head as blood begins to rush to his features, standing out well on his fair skin. "….I felt… more alone then I have in months when I woke up, and didn't see you, Tira. I just kept thinking how I wanted to talk to you.. to help you feel better after.. what happened on that mountain."

"She was right—"

"I beg to differ." He cuts in. "She has not spent the last couple of months with you… doing what we have. She knows the you that was controlled by Nightmare. That is _not_ you, Tira!"

"You're such a hypocrite." The green haired girl scoffs, crossing her arms with a soft sneer. "You keep saying you're damned for what you did as Nightmare, but I'm not? It can't be both ways, so stop trying to just make me feel better."

"It's because _you_ have gotten free… I still am not. Even if I am myself now, it has happened before." Looking down at his arm he closes his eyes and curls a fist. "I might.. revert again some day… and become the Azure Knight again… "

"If that were true, he would have instead of having me find a new body. Nightmare fears you as a threat, not a possible ally." Tira corrects blandly. "Idiot.."

"Because I sealed the sword with Soulcalibur." He returns. "His power cannot reach me as well. But even that will not last forever."

"You don't know anything." She scowls, jumping up into a tree and grabbing the turquoise clothes that hang there. "You only know part of why he fears you. He doesn't _want _your body anymore. Your heart's so good that you fight too hard." She states as she jumps back down at his side.

Seeming thoughtful, Siegfried sighs as he starts back to the lake. "If that's true.. why do I still fe—"

"For the same reason all those people who were stabbed with Soul Edge fragments still feel it. It's ener—"

"I feel him _watching_ me, Tira. I feel him pulling at my arm. I still have hallucinations of it's twisted shape." He interjects before sinking to his waist in the water.

Fighting an awkward smile, Tira only answers. "When your close to a piece of him, it probably gets worse." As she looks over into the foliage just so far off.

"You know the answer to that." He responds quickly as he finishes rinsing off the dried blood and climbs back out of the water. Using his cloak as a towel, he sets it aside before dressing himself again, all the while watching Tira.

Now fully dressed herself, Tira doesn't move her eyes from a focal point in the distance before looking back to him with a simple question. "You _did_ know we were being watched, didn't you?"

"…I had the feeling… maybe…" He utters distractedly as he slips on his cloak and tucks away a couple things.

"Do you think we should—" But the young woman's words are silenced as her body suddenly jerks back and her hand flies up, her fingers catching a small, poisonous dart inches from where her neck had been.

"Where did it come from?" Siegfried demands, following Tira's finger as she points with her other hand.. in the same second he grabs his sword. All he can see is someone suddenly jet from a hiding spot into the forest. Narrowing his eyes, the knight breaks into a dead run, much faster now with half of his armour missing to the sea.

But his steps are quickly overtaken by his green haired companion, an evil look in her eyes as she jets past him, her ring blade in hand. Passing her would-be assassin, Tira snarls before glancing the odd looking man over. "This is completely absurd! How do you even manage to even exist!" She growls as the being merely hisses.

Closing in on the two, Siegfried blinks in some familiarity before calling out. "Tira Don't let his looks fool you. This man is a veteran warrior!"

Turning to the knight blandly, the young woman only squints her eyes. "He's a freak of—" But the woman is suddenly socked in the chest, slamming her into a tree.

Gritting his teeth, Siegfried rushes forward wordlessly, reaching up to grab Voldo by the back of the neck with his right hand, and slam him face down into the ground, jabbing the not-so-sharp tip of his sword into his back.

Flailing with an awful hiss, Voldo almost seems to be cursing in his own way before his shoulders suddenly dislocate and they turn, allowing him to slash up at the knight.

Grunting as Voldo's katar weapons barely miss his face, though catch against his armour and grate along his sword, Siegfried jumps back, then up as he swings his sword behind him, then down into the ground as Voldo rolls backwards.

Watching as the freakish fighter pushes up onto his hands and feet from his back, Siegfried gauges as Voldo scurries toward him, still against the ground he jumps straight up as Voldo gets close, and swipes his sword in a downward arc.

Hissing as he's hit, Voldo hisses once more before suddenly jumping up into the air, his weapons out and ready as he spins and comes down like a ball of death.

Bringing up his sword to block, Siegfried grunts as Voldo hits. Staggering slightly as the man hisses angrily before turning and running off into the foliage.

Panting slightly, Siegfried watches Voldo leave before moving to Tira. "Are you alright?" Before he notices the trickle of blood rolling down her unmoving, though breathing form.

Frowning deeply, Siegfried jabs his sword into the ground before turning and bending down, lifting her onto his back. Picking up his sword again, he starts off into the forest as quickly as possible.


	8. Chapter 8

"From what you said, he's singling out people who fought against him before." Setsuka states to Kilik, Maxi laying across the ground.

Nodding slowly, Kilik sighs. "Ever since Xianghua…" He utters more to himself but out loud, having explained the story to her already. "Maybe it would be better for you to travel with us." Offering her a slightly boyish smile he adds. "I'll help try to keep Maxi….under control."

"I never fought against him." She states. "He more than likely doesn't even know of my blade."

"…The man who revived the Azure Knight… he seems very worldly. You're very well known in Japan. And anyone who searches for Soul Edge becomes world renown. I only urge you not to risk it with this particular enemy." Kilik informs her.

Seeming thoughtful a moment, the brunette glances at Maxi before uttering. "If he touches me, I shall maim him…in the worst of ways."

Blinking, Kilik's eyes widen slightly and he trembles a moment, then he just nods. "Perhaps, with any amount of luck… Mitsurugi is still out to obtain the sword."

Fitting on new armour, all of which is brightly gold in color, with a blue undertone instead of green, Siegfried makes a couple of quick movements to get used to the feeling of it then nods. "It seems very in order." Setting a bag of gold on the counter of the young blonde armour saleswoman, Siegfried nods his thanks.

"Thank you!" She smiles, bowing slightly to him. "Please come again!"

Sitting outside the shop, a raven seated upon her arm, Tira seems highly bored as she looks up at Siegfried before she blinks and starts laughing, the black bird cawing in an almost humored manner.

Looking around himself, Siegfried frowns slightly as he looks back to Tira. "What's wrong with you?"

"You stick out like a sore thumb!" She responds, falling over as the bird bounces onto her stomach and squawks at the knight.

Sighing, rolling his eyes, then putting his fists on his hips, Siegfried frowns. "This is the only armour that suited me." He grunts indignantly.

Slowly sitting up and kissing her bird before it flies off and she asks with a creepily sweet smile on her face. "Are you trying to be my knight in shining armour or something?"

Starting slightly, Siegfried shifts. "This armour is lighter weight, and it looks nearly the same as my old one. The only reason it shines so much is because it's new!"

"And it's _gold_." She points out with a chuckle.

"It's _bronze_." He corrects. "And it's also the only type of metal they had. I can't help that." But she just starts laughing again.

Frowning slightly, Siegfried just sighs finally and starts to walk past her. "You didn't hear me say anything about the skull motif bolo you wore with that.. orange outfit."

Calming slightly as she wipes away a tear, Tira only states simply. "I'm 'crazy', remember? Even though I'm not really, I can get away with doing things like that because people expect it."

"Well, I'll need to get new armour eventually. I will try to keep this in the best condition possible, and trade it for a different one in the next town." He offers with a light sigh.

Grinning as she hops up, Tira licks her lips as she throws her arms around the taller man's neck. "Atleast you know you'll still get sex." She states confidently, seeming to pay no heed to the people who stop and stare a moment.

Glancing back and forth Siegfried swallows before uttering. "Y-yes.. ah.. we should keep going, now."

"What's your hurry…?" She asks, licking her lips. "…Why don't we get an inn?"

"You should be ashamed of yourself!" A middle aged woman scolds, and she all but jumps back when Tira slowly turns her head to her, a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

Flinching slightly, Siegfried quickly states out. "M-My wife is not from around here! How dare you assume the mother of my child a whore!"

"I-I'm sorry.." The woman utters, backing up a bit more as Tira releases her lover and reaches over, grabbing her weapon from the side of the armour shop.

Grabbing her by the weapon arm, Siegfried urges Tira quickly. "Let's take leave, darling… we can find a better inn in another town."

"Fine." She growls before spitting at the woman and hissing out. "Le pompé voùs!" Before she waves a hand and yanks away from Siegfried, muttering as she walks away.

Once they get farther away, Siegfried sidles up to Tira and utters lowly. "So, you're French?"

Blinking at him, Tira only tilts her head. "I don't know. Why?"

Blinking back, Siegfried raises a brow and points out. "…That phrase was French, Tira…"

Seeming thoughtful a moment, Tira only nods. "Alright then; I'm French."

Starting a bit, Siegfried just sighs and shrugs, shaking his head. _I won't bother…_

Looking at him a moment, Tira sighs in agitation before asking mildly. "What's wrong _now_?"

Raising his brows innocently, Siegfried just shakes his head. "Nothing at all. You're just… a very interesting person to know." He nods slowly and starts off again.

Frowning darkly, Tira asks with a hint of warning. "You think I'm crazed, don't you?"

"Of course not." Siegfried turns with a light smirk. "Now, come along, Leibchen."

"What the hell did you just call me?" She hisses, scurrying to his side.

"It means 'darling' in German. I figured, now that I've heard your first language.. I can impart mine on you." The blonde man nods.

"Hmm…" Seeming thoughtful a moment, Tira smiles darkly before murmuring in a sensual tone, leaning up to his ear. "…Môi pompè voùs é prostitute…le rough…hèrd…peìdè…"

Blinking in silence, Siegfried swallows slightly and raises a brow and licks his lips as he blushes slightly. "Ah…..Wohere wir gehen…schnell."

Blinking once, the younger girl lifts her brows as she starts to speak.

"Tell me where, fast." Siegfried translates roughly, realizing how coarse German can sound on his tongue, compared to her French.

Grinning darkly, the green haired girl stands in front of him as she points out. "You don't even know what I said. I could have offered to kill you."

"I understood what I needed to." He returns confidently.

Still grinning as she looks both ways down the traveling road, Tira seems sated seeing no one. She only grins more before lifting her top slightly, her breasts bouncing into view before she puts a foot behind his leg, pushing him to trip him onto the ground. "Here. Fast enough?"

Waking up slowly, Maxi blinks a bit dazedly. "Whoa… what happened…?"

"You don't remember?" Kilik raises a brow at his rousing companion, still resting at Setsuka's villa.

Shaking his head, a slow grin spreads across Maxi's face. "Nah. All I remember is one hot little chick…"

Nodding solemnly, Kilik sighs. "_She_ happened, Maxi."

Blinking at the monk, Maxi suddenly frowns. "Aw, man! Don't tell me I passed out…"

Shaking his head, Kilik crosses his arms. "She _knocked_ you out… I guess she didn't appreciate what you had to say."

Blinking again, Maxi seems thoughtful a moment. "…Really? ….hm…." A small grin returns to his lips as he shakes his head appreciatively. "Man… I _love_ fighter chicks..!"

Sighing slightly, Kilik stands and dusts off his hands. "Well, she's coming with us so behave yourself."

Raising his brows, Maxi blinks again. "Really?" Smirking at his friend he jabs him playfully. "Hey! Nice going!"

Looking back at him blankly, Kilik raises his own brows lightly. "I didn't put in a good word for you… I thought it would be better because of all the warriors turning up possessed recently. I can keep an eye on her. Not only that, but she's looking for the samurai we fought in the Korea Straight."

"Uh-huh." Maxi utters in a less than convinced tone, his grin unwavering as he asks. "So, where is she now?"

Sighing slightly, he picks his staff off of the wall. "Getting ready. We should—"

"Is she changing?" Maxi asks hopefully, biting his bottom lip like a small, excited child.

"M-Maxi!" Kilik's eyes widen while the sailor just laughs. Sighing deeply, the monk only shakes his head. "Probably packing provisions." Pointing at him, his eyes serious, Kilik warns. "I'm serious. Be a gentleman around her. _Then_ you _might_ have some slim chance." Adding the last with a friendly grin, which fades quickly.

"Aww, you're such a tight ass." Maxi teases, waving a hand before suddenly becoming thoughtful. "…hey…" Looking up, the sailor's brows raise before he states. "You know how a lot of my memories came back after I finally killed Astaroth?"

Flinching slightly, Kilik swallows and nods. "….Yes…"

"When I asked you if Xianghua was your girlfriend…you said yes! You _dog!_" Laughing heartily, Maxi slaps Kilik on the back before asking with a smile. "So, what? Is she out getting ready for the wedding or something? I _am_ the best man, right?"

Feeling his jaw tighten slightly, Kilik's voice drops as he turns solemn. "…She was killed by Nightmare moments after admitting her feelings for me." Sighing, Kilik lowers his eyes and adds. "The dark man who revived Nightmare revived him again, brought her back as well…and now her soul is tied to the cursed sword…."

His eyes suddenly darkening sadly, Maxi turns off silently before murmuring. "…damn…" Turning back to the monk, the Korean asks a bit softly. "What are you gonna do?"

"…I'm going to kill Nightmare, and save her soul." Kilik returns with finality.

"…Will she be, uh…you know…umm…dead, or…—?"

"I don't know…" He shakes his head. "But….I'd rather see her pass then know that Nightmare has her imprisoned…Those souls never go free…"

Sighing heavily, Maxi shakes his head before stating. "That's messed up, man…so…you guys really…are in love, and…damn…"

Sighing again, Kilik's eyes open with a grave look as he utters lowly. "I don't really… want to talk about it anymore. I have to try and keep a positive attitude."

"…is that possible..?" He asks honestly, a hint of humility in his voice. "If I were in your shoes… Shit. Even what I went through ain't as bad as that…"

"It's been working so far." Kilik confirms almost sadly.

Frowning disapprovingly, Maxi says nothing as he turns away and props his ankle on his other knee wordlessly.

Frowning back, Kilik snorts slightly. "Look. I'm not like you, Maxi. If I let myself get broken up about this, I won't be good to anyone. It's not just Xianghua, either… there are others. It's like he's collecting us. I need to keep the strength of my soul… or… I don't know what will happen…. There's always evil seed… and then, I'd be no worse off than her. I need to be like this, in order to save her, Maxi. Do you understand?"

Staying silent, Maxi seems to all but tune the younger man out, though his eyes squint almost hurtfully, a hint of anger there that flickers with a soft frown.

Sighing again, Kilik lets his eyes lower. Resting his staff in the crook of his arm, he turns. "…I'm going to see if Ms.—"

"Do whatever you want; I'll be right here." Maxi states coolly.

"Maxi…." He utters lowly before heaving a sigh, and stepping out into the hall.


	9. Chapter 9

"That's Cassandra; Sophitia's sister." Tira sneers, blocking the girl's strike. "Now I'm being blamed for Nightmare's dirty work!"

"People always want a scapegoat." Siegfried grunts, coming up on the blonde girl's side he swings wild with one arm, the momentum of his sword carrying him around completely.

Calling out as she's flung forward, but it takes her seconds to recover, the Grecian turns glowing violet eyes to Tira before charging the green haired girl, stashing her sword across her stomach, making Tira stumble back with a wince.

Her eyes growing painful, Tira shudders, one hand moving to her wound as she dances back sloppily. "..They're all aiming for my stomach, damnit…! I think Nightmare wants to…terminate my last order.."

"Damnit…!" Siegfried growls as he grips his sword, green flames licking up along his arms from the power of his soul. Rushing up again he crouches low, holding the weight of his sword along his arm before stepping into a powerful upward swing. Lightning crackles along Requiem's hilt and up its blade, stunning her when she blocks. Following up, the blonde man slams his head into hers, and steps back, pushing his hair behind him as his sword comes out, held in one hand toward the ground. "That's it!"

"..Siegfried..!" Tira suddenly calls out as Cassandra lies on the floor, severely stunned from the attack upon her head.

Looking to Tira instantly, he quickly slings his sword up onto his back and strides to the girl on her knees, holding a bleeding wound on her stomach. "How deep is it?"

"I-I don't know… It just hurts..!" She grumbles, squinting her eyes as she shivers. Turning up to him, she forces an eerie smile as she states simply. "I don't want to loose it anymore.. I want to have it for you.."

"Hold still, Tira…" Siegfried urges as he takes a rope from among his cloak. Quickly lashing up Cassandra he ties the rest around his waist and returns to Tira, lifting her wedding style. "I'm getting you to a doctor. Then I'm taking this one back to Greece. Let her family handle it."

Gripping the front of Voldo's top with powerful black clawed fingers, a creature with an owl's head heaves out loud as he lifts and throws him, in one motion, over the cage of the coliseum, watching as he calls out, plummeting into the water.

Scoffing out loud, Olcadan stomps, shaking a fist as the cage starts to lower. "You're pathetic! Come back when you learn how to fight!" Putting his fists on his hips he turns to the stands, calling out loud. "Give me sport! Give me a _challenge!_ Are these pitiful rookies the _best_ this era has to offer!"

Turning his attention suddenly, Olcadan blinks at the sight of Siegfried as he and Tira travel by; without Cassandra. "You there! Shiny man!" Pointing his finger as Siegfried stops and turns. The owl man turns his hands and beckons. "Come on up! Show me what _you_ can do! Unless you don't want me to embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!"

"'Shiny man'!" Tira laughs out loud, all but screaming. "I _told_ you you stick out! 'Shiny man'. Hahaha!"

Frowning softly at Tira he looks up to Olcadan and calls back. "I'm afraid I must decline! I am in the middle of important business!"

Chortling slightly, Olcadan raises up his arms. "What? You _chicken?_" Flapping his elbows he stalks back and forth, clucking loudly. Taken his already intense bird-like appearance, the people left in the stands all join in with Tira's laughter, which suddenly stops.

"…chicken…?" Tira echoes, watching Olcadan before licking her lips with a feral grin, stalking out towards him with a blood thirsty look in her eyes.

"T-Tira, no!" Siegfried reaches out for her shoulder, but she avoids his grip expertly.

Crossing his arms, raising a brow, Olcadan chuckles. "What an odd looking weapon… Bah! You're a _long_ way off from going against _me_ for real!" Blinking once as she slings that odd weapon for his head. Raising his bracers, the owl-man stops it then steps back when Tira leaps at him, ground down teeth sinking into his shoulder and drawing blood quickly, her claw-like nails bracing her into him by stabbing his arm and chest.

"Wh-what are you _doing!_" He calls out in surprise before reaching with the hand opposite his shoulder to grab Tira's jaw, squeezing until it threatens to crack. Grunting when she refuses to release, he 'hmphs' out loud and squeezes harder until her jaw pops out of joint. Feeling her teeth release, he pushes her forward, still in his grasp, calling out when her nails leave his flesh… matched to Tira's screaming in pain as she holds her jaw, her legs thrashing wildly.

"Tira!" Siegfried calls out as the warrior in the ring flings the girl in green aside, out of the ring… and into the knights waiting arms.

Laughing out loud, holding his stomach. Olcadan brushes off his own blood. "I'll hand it to ya, Little girl! Not many out there can draw _my_ blood!" Grunting a bit as he twists his arm, testing the muscles he sighs. "Phew! I think I actually need to take a break!"

Holding Tira tight as she still thrashes in his arms, screaming through her teeth, Siegfried sighs. "Damn! Don't worry, Tira…" Before quickly leaving the coliseum, her weapon in hand.

Moments after the two leave the area, Tira suddenly becomes silent, though her hands do not leave her jaw.

Looking down at her as he still carries her, Siegfried blinks. "Tira? Are you alright?" But she remains silent, shivering against him.

"Blink your eyes. Once, yes; two, no. Is it broken?" He asks. When she blinks three times, the knight frowns. "…Alright… erm… damnit…" sighing deeply he looks around town a moment before thinking. Then he states out to her. "We'll return to the doctor that treated you while I was in Greece."

As she only shakes her head slightly, wincing loudly in pain at the movement, Siegfried stops. "I..don't know what you expect me to do. Tira…" Sighing as he stops, he suddenly frowns. _I don't know any more about a broken jaw than she does… However, if Kilik or Talim were here…_

As the trio walks down the Silk Road, Maxi blinks as a line up of women jump fron the sides to block their path.

"You belong to me, Kilik!" A dark-clad Xianghua calls, her sword moving to rest on her shoulder as Seong Mi-Na slings her polearm over her shoulder, her hips swaying slightly.

"We've got pretty boy." Cassandra states, leveling her sword to Maxi with the now possessed Sophitia at her side, making the man lift his hands and back up as the creature known as Lizardman approaches Setsuka.

"Xianghua, please!" Kilik backs up slightly, though levels his staff. "Seong Mi-Na!"

"Giving your love to another so quickly, Kilik?" Xianghua asks, lifting a brow as she walks up to the man, though her sword in her hand.

"Tisk tisk, Kilik. I'd expect better." Seong Mi-Na scolds in an almost sensual tone, coming up at his other side.

Looking back and forth between the two, positioning his staff in a way to deflect an attack from either direction, Kilik utters simply. "I only love Xianghua. I _will_ save her soul!"

Smiling in a snake-like manner as her free hand darts out to grab his left wrist, Seong Mi-Na squints her eyes playfully as Xianghua grapples his right securely. "Poor Kilik. You must miss her, huh?"

Starting, Kilik snaps his gaze back and forth again before sweeping his left leg out, catching the back of Seong Mi-Na's knee. Finding her legs sturdy, Kilik squints but uses this to pull himself close to her suddenly, though Xianghua grabs him with both arms, yanking him back from the other girl, paying no heed to her flinching as she licks the back of his neck and murmurs sweetly into his ear. "..kilik…"

"N-no!" Kilik calls, though a shiver runs up his back, feeling Kali-yuga rip away from his right hand, he grasps it tightly with the left as his right arm twists around to equally grab the smaller Asian girl's wrist. Seeing her unarmed, Kilik then pulls her hard, making her skid to the front of him.

"Don't be so naughty.." Xianghua coos, nibbling at his ear as she quickly moves to his front. Both of the girls taking a wrist once more, they all but spin into either of his arms, two pairs of lips suddenly meet his, his arms forcibly holding them both close.

Squirming slightly as he makes a sound of surprise, Kilik flushes but closes his eyes tight as he suddenly feels a pair of gentle Asian tongues force into his mouth. Trembling again, the monk stiffens his entire body.

Feeling Xianghua's knee rubbing between his legs for his hardening rod, Kilik jumps as he feels the heated color running down his shoulders.

Their lips playing with his, as well as their tongues, the two girls all but grind against Kilik before Seong Mi-Na suddenly yanks the weapon from the remaining hand, dropping it to the ground as Xianghua lifts her lips and coos sensually. "..kilik…you taste so good…"

Keeping his eyes closed as he tries continually for focus past it, miserably failing, Kilik only stammers out. "…please…s-stop this…xianghua…"

"Why..? You obviously like it.." She utters, reaching down and groping him sweetly as Seong Mi-Na starts kissing down his neck.

Jumping again as his eyes snap open instinctively, Kilik gasps out loud before closing his eyes again, shivering almost feverishly. "This isn't…you… it isn't…!"

"It feels like me, doesn't it..?" She asks, reaching one hand up to unbutton his chiangbao. "..wanna feel more?"

"I…I want …Xianghua!" he calls, suddenly pulling on his right side, against her grip.

Her nails gripping his wrist and ripping skin as he pulls, the black clad girl scoffs, moving his chiangbao open with her free hand. "You can't fight me… Just enjoy it, Kilik…" She smiles before reaching up, pulling her breasts up over the top of her unbuttoned dress and suddenly pressing herself against her love as Seong Mi-Na unbuttons his pants all but unknowingly.

Feeling Xianghua's nipples against his chest, Kilik swallows and clenches his jaw shut tight as his hardon grows against the younger girl's leg.. and Seong Mi-Na's hand.

Letting his pants fall, Seong Mi-Na giggles darkly as she slips down his body, Xianghua then holding both of his wrists as she whispers wantingly. "…I wish you'd touch me, Kilik… I want to feel your touch…so badly…"

"No." He utters through gritted teeth. "I will… only touch Xianghua…." Inhaling sharply, his eyes open again as he feels Seong Mi-Na's lips sink around his rod. Closing his eyes quickly again his back muscles tighten as he grits his teeth against a groan, precum already dribbling into the Korean's mouth.

"..he tastes so good, Xianghua.." Seong Mi-Na croons, licking her lips before standing, taking both of Kilik's wrists with a grin as the monk's love kisses the older girl passionatly before utteriing.

"Mmm… So good…" She coos sweetly before turning sensuous violet eyes to Kilik. "Want me to taste for myself?"

He says nothing, though feeling the grip shift and become stronger, he realizes that Xianghua isn't holding him anymore. Swallowing again, Kilik takes a few calming breaths but his shaft pulses slightly.

Giggling at his silence, Xianghua slips down his body before firmly planting her mouth on his member, her tongue flicking over it within her mouth. "Mmm…!"

Calling out, Kilik trembles but lets out a panting breath as his head dips down, twitching his hips forward instinctively, he catches himself suddenly and blushes deeper.

"Go ahead." Seong Mi-Na urges, nibbling at his neck as Xianghua licks up and down along his cock. "Thrust into her mouth. She'll make the greatest sounds.."

"N-no…" Kilik almost whimpers. His legs flex in restraint and he lets out another shuddering breath.

"Please?" The woman in front of him asks as Xianghua starts to suck at the head of Kilik's dick.

Groaning again, Kilik shivers as the urge to thrust overtakes him. Feeling his face burn deeper as his burning hot dick begins jamming forward into Xianghua's eager mouth.

"Mmm, yes! That's it… Treat her mouth as if it were her hole, Kilik!" Seong Mi-Na groans, nibbling up his ear before placing his hands firmly upon her breasts, Xianghua's tongue and lips moving more feverishly now.

"I..I can't help it…." Kilik admits shamefully. Keeping his head down, feeling Seong Mi-Na's breasts under his hands he bites his lip but doesn't move any more than the drawn out thrusting which begins quickly building on him.

Sucking a bit longer, Xianghua slowly stops and pulls her mouth away from him as she and Seong Mi-Na force Kilik down, though they ease him to do so. "We want to lick you from head to toe, Kilik…" She utters as the eldest Asian bends down, suckling the monk's balls tenderly.

Opening his eyes to stare into the sky, Kilik squints in embarrassment as Xianghua moves into view. "Why…? What is… the purpose….?" He finally stammers out as his cock throbs against Seong Mi-Na's cheek.

"To seduce you…" Xianghua states as Seong Mi-Na rips off the younger girl's panties, making her smile.

"To be with us…" The older girl continues, pulling away his pants as Xianghua positions herself over him.

"Both of us." She finally finishes, slowly sitting upon his lap. Wincing suddenly, the dark clothed girl's eyes squint and flash before she closes them, accepting him fully into her body.

Calling out as his head goes back, Kilik's eyes close tight again as he explodes in Xianghua nearly the instant she puts him inside. Shivering at the feeling, he relaxes slightly but breathes hard as his flushed features quickly return.

Pouting slightly as she slips off of him and Seong Mi-Na scoots up his body, Xianghua all but scolds him. "You came too soon. I barely had any fun at all."

"My turn." The Korean woman coos with a smile, rubbing her cunt against his rod, covered in blood.

Opening his eyes again, Kilik glances back and forth as he feels the second virgin hole start to ease around him. Maxi has his own… issues, as does Setsuka, though not quite as severe. His eyes come up to Seong Mi-Na's as he utters boldly. "You'll… throw it away… for Nightmare? …I understand… Xianghua, because we're in love, but…."

"It is his will." She states almost mechanically before she seats herself upon him, whimpering at the pain.

Gritting his teeth, Kilik grunts but rests his head back, looking around for anything, but finding nothing he only sighs. _At least… the first was Xianghua…. _

Her hips grinding against his hips, Seong Mi-Na says nothing as she bites her bottom lip, watching as Xianghua cleans out her cunt and proceeds to sidle up next to Kilik's head, taking his hand and placing it on her hard, throbbing clit.

"Come on, Kilik… Make me cum…please…?"

Squinting up at her sadly, as the other Ling-Sheng Su continues riding him, Kilik's eyes fill with hurt and longing as he only utters back. "…I…I miss you so much, Xianghua….so much…."

Blinking down at him as a soft breath fills her lungs, the glowing violet in her eyes dim slightly as she utters back. "…i…miss…you…too…"

Biting his lip, Kilik slowly starts to run his fingers back and forth, shifting his arm so that his clothed wrist places against her pelvis. His fingers run up to his wrist, and back down just before touching her hole. _Please, don't notice…._

Whining in pleasure, Xainghua moans softly, her head tilting back as tears roll down the sides of her face. "…kilik…oh kilik…"

Feeling a leather thong along his hand, Kilik begins to ball it in his palm as he continues 'rubbing' He's able to put Seong Mi-Na out of his mind much better now, especially when focusing on his love. Soon, he feels the tip of Dipvara-yuga pass from his sleeve into his fingers. Keeping it below his index finger, he closes his eyes and begins to focus.

As the purifying power of Dipvara-yuga spreads into Xianghua seems to become a little lax and silent. He slips his finger, along with the talisman into her hole as it starts to glow brightly, to shield it from Seong Mi-Na's eyes.

Crying out in pleasure, Xianghua slowly starts to blush as she rocks against his hand, tears rushing down her face. "Kilik! Kilik!" As her arms come up, all but cuddling her breasts heatedly.

Quivering slightly at Mi-Na's tightness, Kilik swallows and closes his eyes tighter to hold his focus. He can feel the evil energy leaving the black clad girl on his hand. Now all he should have to worry about, is the not-so-pure one who has him in this compromising position.

"Mmm… That's it, Kilik. Keep going! I'm going to burst! Oh yes… Do it with me, Kilik! Make both of us burst!" Seong Mi-Na groans as she pushes up, suddenly pounding down on the man as Xianghua opens her eyes, seeming almost confused before her face flushes deeper and she only moans in pleasure and whimpers in embarrassment as a hand comes down to touch her love's arm.

Feeling his heart filling slightly, Kilik smiles before squinting and tucking back the only gently glowing shard as his fingers work her harder. Gritting his teeth as he focuses. _Regardless of my own pleasure, I have to finish with Xianghua before I can even attempt Mi-Na._

Making a sound of embarrassment and surprise as she looks down at Kilik, Xianghua cries out, her face burning as she cries out. "Kilik!"

"Please….Xianghua…." Kilik utters lightly as his eyes squint. _I have so much to do in so little time…_

Swallowing harshly against her embarrassment, tears spring back to Xianghua's eyes as she looks about at all those present, but only casts her eyes down shamefully, her tears flowing freely as she moans involuntarily.

Biting his lip, Kilik squints a bit more as he slowly pulls back. Keeping Dipvara-yuga in his hand, he reaches forward with both hands and grips Seong Mi-Na's thighs. Closing his eyes he begins to concentrate again, thrusting harder, though it makes the glow start much slower this time.

Squinting harshly, Seong Mi-Na calls out as her cum spurts from her newly broken hole and she tilts her head back with a sigh before putting a hand to Kilik's chest with a grin. "Give me your seed, Kilik! Oh please! ..Xianghua?" She states, making the girl blink shyly. "Stride his face."

Squinting darkly, Kilik suddenly pushes up, forcing Mi-Na's legs up as he continues to grip her thigh, though putting himself on top this time. Looking right into her violet eyes he utters beyond them. "I'm taking them back." Stopping his thrusts he closes his eyes tight and begins chanting to strengthen his power. At that moment, the possessed woman's leg whips around suddenly, kicking him in the chin, and off of her.


	10. Chapter 10

At the same time, Sophitia looks over to watch as Mi-Na and Xianghua grab onto Kilik's wrists, making sure Lizardman has himself between Setsuka and the men, the woman in white smirks before looking to her sister with a shared look. Nodding to each other, the two women both look to Maxi and turn to face him fully.

Dropping their swords and shields with a clang, Cassandra pulls open her top as Sophitia pulls off her armoured brassiere, letting the shoulder of her toga fall down to her hips.

His jaw dropping, as well as his guard, Maxi twitches as his eyes look over both women, then he sighs. Turning as he backs up, to Kilik, Maxi blinks before turning away with a harsh swallow. "….oh shit on me…"

The two step forward in unison Cassandra looks down at Maxi's nunchaku and grins a bit sheepishly. "Were you gonna use _that_ on _me_?"

"He's got _two_, Cassandra." Sophitia adds with a smirk, looking from her sister to Maxi again.

"One for each of us I guess." The younger blonde smiles as they both stop in front of the martial artist. Bending over alittle with their arms behind their backs, they continue to move as one.

"..umm…" Maxi starts, his hands suddenly dropping his weapon as he backs up again nervously. "…Are…you gonna try and whoop me…or screw me…exactly…?"

"Maybe both." They both say at the same time, continuing forward as Maxi keeps backing up. "And what did you want to do with _us_, exactly?" Sophitia adds, squinting her eyes in the way only an experienced woman could.

Swallowing harshly again, Maxi can't help but grin. "…maybe both…"

Cooing as she finally takes his elbow, Sophitia gently rests her chin on his shoulder and whispers. "My sister is a virgin… you'll have to be gentle with her… but you can hit me as hard as you want…"

"..I'll, uh…do that.." He utters, licking his lips now with anticipation as he looks the older woman over. "Damn…" He compliments before looking Cassandra over as well.

As Sophitia chuckles lightly, blushing cutely, Cassandra takes Maxi's opposite elbow, looking up at him with innocence and arousal. "I'm really eager for you to.. teach me…"

"I _must_ have done somethin' right…" Maxi murmurs, biting his bottom lip before moving his arms experimentally to wrap around the young women.

"Mmm…" Sophitia croons as she presses her breasts against one half of Maxi's bared chest, her sister giggling gently as she presses hers against the other half. Two tongues begin licking gently at his pecs and Sophitia's fingertips dance sensually along his abs below his belly button.

Inhaling sharply, Maxi sighs chuckling softly. "This can't be for real…I'm dreamin'…" just then, he feels Cassandra's teeth sink shallowly into his nipple. Grinning as she looks up at him, her violet eyes shining brighter.

"Still think so?" She asks sweetly as she leans up on her toes, kissing up Maxi's neck in as Sophitia starts down his stomach.

"…oh yeah…definitely a dream… I'm not this lucky unless I pay for it…" He admits with a groan.

"Well, aren't you lucky.." Cassandra coos as her fingers wrap around the back of his neck, nibbling gently up his ear.

Undoing his pants easily, and slipping them down as she settles on her knees, Sophitia looks up at Maxi as his rod hovers above her face. "_Very_ lucky…" Gently licking along the shaft she adds lowly. "I barely even do this for my husband…"

"Husband? ..shit…" Maxi mutters, swallowing before grinning weakly. "…still… The two of you…damn… I couldn't wish for more…"

As Sophitia just closes her eyes and takes him fully into her mouth, Cassandra gently brushes her lips against his before kissing him softly, the sweet taste of innocence lingers on her everywhere as she nudges her breasts against him again.

Groaning out loud, Maxi suddenly takes the young girl into one arm, kissing her deeply as his other hand reaches down, resting on Sophitia's head as he pumps into her mouth.

Cassandra all but swoons at the feeling of Maxi's embrace, and then his tongue. Her nails draw gently down his chest as she returns her own tongue a bit boldly, making him groan.

Opening her eyes, looking up at Maxi, Sophitia moans deeply against him as a slight smile crosses her lips. She returns against him, bobbing back and forth in opposite time of his pumping, taking him deep letting his balls slap against her chin.

Separating his mouth from Cassandra's, Maxi moans in a low rumble before he just sighs contently. Pulling the woman on her knees up, Maxi kisses her jawline as one hand reaches out, pulling her younger sister close again before his hand starts undressing her.

Moaning gently, tilting her head to allow the Asian man full access to her neck, Sophitia lets one hand travel down, using her own saliva to jack him.

Blushing deeply as a smile grows on her face, Cassandra croons in anticipation as she gropes his balls experimentally, leaning in again to nibble Maxi's ear.

Tilting his head back as he kneels, pulling the woman with him, Maxi chuckles almost giddily as he bends Sophitia over quickly, pulling down her panties as his hands move quickly at Cassandra's shirt. "I've never wanted sex so badly in my life! You women are incredible…"

"There's something I haven't heard in a while." Sophitia chuckles appreciatively, leaning down more onto her chest, spreading her legs to display her neat blonde bush for him.

Smiling as she lets her shirt come down from her shoulders, Cassandra giggles in place. "I'm glad you think so."

Pushing his hips forward, Maxi groans as he enters Sophitia's hole effortlessly, his tongue darting to lick over Cassandra's hard nipples. "Mmm…"

Gasping as her sister calls out in pleasure, Cassandra only smiles as she rakes her fingers up through Maxi's hair and lets her head go back, cooing and tingling. Turning her eyes back, Sophitia watches Maxi as he thrusts into her and smiles, rocking her hips back against him. She moans again as Cassandra's hips pump once at the air.

Using one hand to grip the older blonde's hips, Maxi starts pumping into her as his other hand moves down, yanking at Cassandra's tights as he bites at her nipple.

Calling out in surprise, Cassandra's eyes snap down to him but she only grins and blushes deeply as she reaches her hands down, helping him with her tights; pulling them down around her knees.

Leaning up more onto her hands, flipping her hair back behind her Sophitia utters wantonly. "My hair.. please…!"

Gripping her hair and twisting it around his hand, Maxi shifts slightly, sitting back on his ass as he yanks her hair, making her land hard against him. Licking his lips as he lets out a deep, husky groan, the sailor pulls Cassandra's tights completely from her body, tossing her boots aside before laying back, pulling her to sit on his face.

Crying out again, Sophitia's eyes close as her mouth hangs open, moaning as her hands clutch the man's thighs. Swallowing as she bounces backwards on him. "N-No one's ever been so rough with me before… Oh Gods!"

Blinking a bit curiously, Cassandra giggles a little as she pushes down against Maxi's lips, cooing and letting her eyes close at the feeling of his tongue. Reaching one hand down, holding his head, she shivers and rocks a bit. "Oh yes…!"

Groaning and starting to eat her sister hungrily, Maxi starts banging Sophitia's hole harshly, nibbling at Cassandra's clit as he tenses and warns, his voice muffled by Cassandra's wetness. "I'm gonna blow…!"

Grinning a bit, Sophitia croons again and utters in a voice slightly darker than before. "Mmm… Go ahead. It'll be okay." Bouncing a bit harder on him, she grips his thighs tighter as Cassandra begins bucking slightly.

Blinking and groaning with a gasp, Maxi closes his eyes as he calls out, shooting his cum deep into her body. _But…she's married…what if…?_

Moaning as her hole tightens around him, Sophitia's juices flow freely as her body trembles against him. "Oh that's so good…!" Letting her hands release him, the older blonde slowly moves off of him, bending down to lick him clean while Cassandra's pleasurable whines grow louder.

Stopping short when Maxi lifts her off, Cassandra blinks but moves with him, gasping and looking back as she feels his cock easing into her. "Ow!" But then she bites her lip when her sister cuddles her shoulders a bit.

"It's okay, Cassandra… it only hurts for a minute… after that, well." Smiling a bit she finishes. "He's exceptional."

Grinning at the ego boost, Maxi licks his lips as he states simply. "You're really great, too." Before he sits up and kisses at Cassandra's neck, one hand moving down to rub feverishly at her clit. "I'll help you not think about it…" As he eases her more onto his rod.

Biting her lip, closing her eyes as her blush spreads down her chest making her pinkish toned nipples seem to glow slightly, Cassandra only nods as she mutters. "Mhm!" then a gentle groan at the feeling of his fingers against her clit again.

Kissing up to her lips as he seats her fully onto his lap, Maxi wraps both arms around Cassandra before he grabs her ass, starting to slam up into her, squinting his eyes at the tightness. "Mmmm…!"

Calling out, the younger blonde's eyes open again before she kisses him back, wrapping her arms around him as well as her legs. Tears spring to her eyes as she closes them tightly again. She feels her sister's hands leave her shoulders, but seems completely comforted by Maxi at this point.

Letting his lips leave her, the sailor croons with a shiver before uttering. "..tell me when it stops hurting.."

"O-okay.." she utters back, resting her head on his shoulder and biting her lip again she holds him tightly as she soon feels it start to dissipate. Swallowing softly she lets her eyes open. "It's starting… to feel better now."

At her words, Maxi suddenly starts pounding the young girl, calling out softly before biting his bottom lip. "Shit, yes!"

Her eyes widening, Cassandra looks down at him as she begins moaning loudly, her jaw finding the same slack as Sophitia's though she quickly grips his shoulders, closing her lips as she lets her head fall back. "Oou Gods…! By the Gods it's good!"

Panting out loud, the Asian man grits his teeth as he starts to thrust and pump harder, a finger reaching down to play sweetly at the outside edge of her ass hole as he groans. "I'm gonna blow soon…! Do you feel close..?"

"C-Close?" She questions only a moment before feeling the sudden rush come up on her again. Her eyes widening she calls out loudly. "Yes! _Yes!_ Please! Give it to me, too!"

Smiling with a groan, Maxi plunges his rod into her hole over and over, suddenly crying out, both from the pleasure of his release, as well as the pain and sudden energy jolt from the metal fragment Sophitia drives into his chest.

Calling out as she cums, Cassandra seems to calm down quickly as she looks down at Maxi watching his eyes fade from black to bright violet. The evil energy already inside Maxi making the fragment take effect even quicker. However, before she can speak, she looks up suddenly to the sound of something hard hitting the ground; Kilik from Seong Mi-Na. Licking her lips, Cassandra keeps her eyes on the monk as she leans down and whispers to Maxi. "You're friend's ruining our fun…" Grinning she adds with a sort of dark sexuality. "Go whoop him for me.. and I'll let you do all sorts of nasty things to my body."

Slowly moving the girl from his lap with a harsh kiss, Maxi stands, pulling up his pants quickly before walking to his weapon and picking it up, wordlessly walking to the group of three.

As Maxi moves, the two sisters turn again to the sudden animal cry in time to watch Setsuka slay the lizard man. Looking back to each other, Cassandra states obviously. "We won't be able to seduce her."

"Back to the swords." Sophitia decides, and the two nod in unison again. Popping up much faster than her sister… for multiple reasons, Sophitia quickly replaces her armour and toga, picking up her weapon, and knocking off her shoes.


	11. Chapter 11

Climbing to his feet a bit slowly, Kilik pulls his chiangbao closed across his chest, but the tails do little to cover him otherwise. "Xianghua!" He calls, putting out his hand, then blinks, turning over his shoulder to Maxi. "Oh, good, Maxi!"

Stepping up to the man as Xianghua slowly stands, Maxi quickly punches the girl in the face, catching her with a grin as he turns up to Kilik, his eyes glowing strongly. "You should just give up. This is more fun."

"Maxi…." Kilik steps back slightly, looking back and forth he sees Kali-yuga… a considerable distance away.. but near his pants. Quickly tucking the fragment away, Kilik looks around himself a bit worriedly.

"You're done, Kilik." Seong Mi-Na states simply, pulling up her loincloth before grinning darkly, leaning down to pick up Kali-yuga. "You have no hope." As she puts it and her own polearm over either shoulder, the two crossing behind her head.

"If you join us, atleast you won't be alone." Maxi states, tossing Xianghua hard over to Cassandra's side. "If you don't, you won't get out of this alive. You _do_ know that."

Pulling open Xianghua's eye, Cassandra frowns. "Oh, we'll have to fix this one." Looking around she grins. "Hey! Mi-Na! Go get the shard out of Lizardman!"

As the Korean woman nears the battle area of Setsuka and Sophitia, a blue clad shadow leaps from the checkpoint, flames licking at her wrists as she lands, jabbing one fist into the ground. A dome of energy erupts along the ground spreading out in the middle of the two fighters, and the body of Lizardman… as well as its looter.

Grunting as she stumbles and almost trips, Seong Mi-Na scowls before jumping to Maxi's side, though stumbling for the unexpected move, as well as her soreness. "Maxi! Cover Cassandra and I."

Nodding once, Maxi turns to Kilik, offering as Seong Mi-Na takes off in the opposite direction as Taki. "Last chance, buddy."

"Maxi…." Kilik sighs, lowering his eyes. He closes them lightly before an idea comes to his mind. Lifting his eyes he utters blankly as he curls his hand up as if popping his wrist. "Fine. But only if you do it."

"Soul Edge…" Taki utters, taking the fragment from Lizardman. She then looks to Sophitia, and the glow in her eyes. "You can never keep away from it for long, can you?"

As Cassandra disappears after Seong Mi-Na, tossing Maxi the fragment for Kilik, Maxi seems to consider before nodding. "Sounds good." Looking the fragment over, the sailor raises a brow before asking with an evil grin. "No trick? No… You're too smart for that. You know how ruthless he is."

Gritting his teeth. Kilik frowns before he squints. Hearing steel on steel behind him, the battle between Ninja and warrior, the monk suddenly jumps aside and breaks into a run, scooping up his pants as he makes a B-line for Setsuka. "Ms. Setsuka! You're umbrella, please!"

Blinking and looking up, Setsuka quickly drawing her weapon before tossing her umbrella up and towards Kilik.

Stopping in the middle of getting on his pants again, Kilik snatches the umbrella out of the air and flips it around to test a moment before steadying his gaze on an agitated Maxi. "I won't risk Xianghua.."

"Even if _somehow_, you beat me, she'll be gone." Maxi shrugs, folding his arms fearlessly. "They heard what you said. If we don't get back, they'll know."

Lowering the umbrella half, Kilik sighs and starts to walk backwards until he stops beside Setsuka. Kneeling down he utters to her. "..If you had one chance.. to save the one you loved… but lose your soul in the process… what would you do?"

Blinking again, Setsuka frowns before uttering honestly. "I don't know."

"Damn…" Kilik closes his eyes tight before opening his hand. "…don't let them get this…" He utters before setting Dipvara-yuga at her side. "…there is a priestess named Talim searching for Soul Edge. She's my only hope now." Before he returns her umbrella and stands again, walking forward.

Calling out, Taki turns backward, stabbing Rekki-maru into Sophitia's shoulder, and drawing upward creating a deep gash, and sending another Soul Edge fragment flying. As the white dressed woman falls backward, Taki blinks as Kilik walks past her toward Maxi. "What are you doing?"

"I can't lose anyone else." The monk returns regretfully and narrows his eyes shamefully.

"I won't allow it!" Taki calls out as she jumps up, flipping around to land between Maxi and Kilik, spreading her arms as she faces the younger man. "Do not throw yourself—"

"Mind your own business." Maxi grunts, rushing up before flipping his nunchaku at her, the end of the weapon flipping and slapping her harshly in the face repeatedly.

Reeling from the repeated hits, Taki stumbles aside, dropping Rekki-maru as she falls onto her hip. Seeing this, Kilik sighs and looks up to Maxi. "You realize… you're no better now than Astaroth, right?"

"This is com_pletely_ different!" Maxi growls, his eyes flashing dimly before growing violet once more.

"You work for Nightmare. Just like he did." Kilik continues. Then he just shrugs. "Just thought I'd let you know.. the monster you're turning in—"

Squinting his eyes, Maxi slams his elbow in Kilik's face, growling as his eyes dim a bit longer. "That's not true, damnit! You can't understand until you feel it!"

Staggering back, holding his bleeding nose, Kilik pulls his hand away and utters. "Why else… would you attack me…? and…. Xianghua..? We were…. A posse."

"We still can be, if you'd just come with us." Maxi states, the violet coming back to his eyes a bit stronger again. "Xianghua'll be waitin', and I'll be there. That other chick, too! We can do as Nightmare wants and he'll make us happy.."

"Nightmare wanted the souls of your crew." He spits. "That's why he sent Astaroth after them. Now he's got you, too. Happy now, Maxi?"

Hesitating a moment, Maxi shakes his head before backing up and closing his eyes. "…forget it…" Before he starts backing up relitivly quickly.

"Maxi!" Kilik shouts before narrowing his eyes and rushing forward, grabbing the hand with his shard, he grunts from a sudden punch, feeling his legs buckle but he does not release his friend's hand. Pulling himself up and close, he narrows his eyes into Maxi's face as he grits his teeth. "I just thought you should see… what you're really doing… So you can regret it as much as I do!" Before pulling his held hand into the monk's stomach.

"Fool!" Taki shouts as she staggers to her feet.

"He may be a fool.." Setsuka utters, slowly standing as well. "But you can't understand why he is unless you've been in love.."

Blinking to Setsuka, the ninja looks back as Maxi and Kilik start off. "…Love? …I have no use for it…"

"Then you are the true fool." The assassin all but spits, seeming offended.

Turning quickly with an air of apprehension, Taki squints. "I am a shadow. I am never to be known, never to be seen. Let alone loved."

"I am a assassin. We kill even those who bore us, if need be. Even _we_ love." Setsuka corrects, shaking her head with a sigh before looking down at Sophitia. "Perhaps we should take her to the next city's doctor."

Walking up to Sophitia, Taki leans over her thoughtfully. "This is not the first time I have cut a shard of Soul Edge from her." She utters in remembrance, touching Mekki-maru's hilt.

Whimpering slightly, the blonde woman shakes her head lightly, raising the hand of her shield to her forehead.

"You won't be able to move for a while." Taki warns her. "Try not to struggle."

Snapping her eyes open wide, Sophitia moves to sit up at the sight of Taki suddenly. "You—ah!" Dropping her head at the pain in her shoulder, she raises her hand to find blood and trembles deep in her stomach. "Oh…"

Holding up the fragment, Taki narrows her eyes. "These seem drawn to you… Perhaps I should just stalk you for a time."

Frowning back at Taki wordlessly, Sophitia sighs and lowers her eyes as she tries to come to grasp with things. "..Where am I this time?"

"Silk Road." The ninja informs her.

Nodding slowly, seeming thoughtful, the woman frowns again. "I feel… strange…" Her hand moving down she stops feeling the strong wetness against her panties, and the familiar scent of a man… though somewhat different than she is used to. Her jaw drops suddenly as her face flushes and her eyes turn nearly frantic. "Wh-what did I do!" looking around again she shivers. "Where is Cassandra?"

Looking off down the road, Taki crosses her arms but then blinks and quickly looks back when Sophitia begins weeping. "..Nani?"

The memories she _can_ remember come back to her like a horrible dream. Covering her face she shakes her head violently. "I cannot believe this! Oh, Rothion!"

"You killed someone?" Taki asks, but the blonde only shakes her head.

"…I let another man…." Unable to finish her sentence she wraps her arms around herself. "A complete stranger… and he's still in me! What if…. How would I explain it?" Moving her hands into her hair, she trembles more violently.

Frowning behind her mask, Taki only sighs and crosses her arms, looking to Setsuka. "Perhaps _you_ can handle this one better than I."

Nodding slightly and kneeling at Sophitia's side, Setsuka states simply. "I know you must feel terrible, and you have much to consider. But you must push past it, for now. Your sister, as well as the others are out there, possibly doing awful things already. Now is not the time for mourning, but action." Hesitating a moment, the assassin utters less coolly. "I'm sure your…Rothion understands how Nightmare can control someone. If he loves you, he will deal with whatever comes of all of this. Have faith in your love."

"Hm, definitely better than 'get over it and do something'." Taki utters distractedly as Sophitia sighs heavily, lowering her hands, and swallowing.

"My husband…" She clarifies as she moves to stand, grunting for the pain in her shoulder. Nodding slowly she utters solemnly. "Yes, I'm sure he knows… for our children were born tainted with that same energy…" Looking up to the other two women she asks. "The monk here… the man with the staff. What was his name?"

"Kilik." Setsuka answers simply.

Seeming suddenly struck, the blonde woman lifts her eyes to the sky. "Oh no…. and now he is… as well." Sagging she shakes her head. "There is someone in Europe… hopefully he has not left yet, we must speak with him immediately."


	12. Chapter 12

Returning to the coliseum at the behest of Tira the next day, Siegfried utters lowly to her. "Remember, if we see him again, the owl is _not_ to be eaten."

"I get it, I get it…" Tira mutters distractedly, still keeping her jaw relatively still.

Smirking slightly, Siegfried starts when he hears a woman call his name. Turning quickly he watches a blue clad Sophitia striding toward them with a solemn expression.

"I must speak with you."

"Back off!" Tira sneers, ignoring the pain in her jaw as she grits her teeth, her weapon moving to the ready.

Putting up her hands defensively, the blonde shakes her head to Tira. "I did not come here to fight. ..I haven't the energy…."

"I don't trust you." She snaps back. "Besides, shouldn't you be home with your—"

"Kilik has been taken by Nightmare." She cuts through Tira's words, facing Siegfried who suddenly looks ill.

Becoming highly offended, Tira squints her eyes. "How dare you talk ov—"

"Hold on, Tira." Siegfried puts up a hand, turning to walk towards Sophitia until the assassin at his right side-kicks him in the crotch with an annoyed sneer before stomping off, cursing incoherently.

Seeming a bit shocked as he doubles over, bracing against his knees and breathing hard, Siegfried narrows his eyes as the Grecian woman steps up to him.

"Are you—"

"I'm fine." He grunts before motioning a hand. "What happened?"

"…A lot." She utters suddenly somewhat distracted. "But the main thing is that Kilik, and the man he was traveling with are now both possessed. Nightmare is using the fragments of Soul Edge to do so."

After giving himself a moment, Siegfried slowly stands straight he squints. "Damnit! …What about the stone?"

"I have it." Setsuka states as she comes up on the two. "It seems that Nightmare is strategically singling all of those he has ever fought against…or even come in contact with and survived. From you to…the weakest of those whom he's known to survive against him."

_The man with knives…_ Siegfried turns thoughtful as he remembers Voldo. "I see.. then how many does he have?" After Sophitia goes down a list of who's-who, considering Siegfried would only remember them vaguely, the knight crosses his arms. "It seems the only ones left are Yun-seong and Talim. ..Thief and the Priestess." He clarifies what he remembers, and what he's learned recently.

"And the infamous Mitsurugi…" Sophitia adds. "Thanks to these two women, I feel the urge to dislike him myself."

"I feel we should go to any known areas where these people are known to be… just to make sure." Siegfried utters cautiously. "Maybe we should inspect Valentine Manor."

"Hm." Thinking a moment, Setsuka asks. "Where is the girl? Sophitia said you had a girl whom used to work with Nightmare in your care. She should be watched as well."

Feeling a sudden chill, Siegfried turns about himself then frowns. "Tira…" Looking back to the others he utters. "Excuse me." Before walking off from the group.

Once he gets outside the arena, Siegfried can hear angry, yet tearful cursing not too far away, and once he gets there, he sees Ivy, her sword wrapped securely around the green haired girl, setting her up for Mitsurugi, his sword leveled at the beaten and bruised girl's stomach.

Rushing forward swiftly for his lighter armour, Siegfried grabs Mitsurugi's blade, pushing it downward into the ground.

Snapping violet eyes up to Siegfried, Mitsurugi narrows them and looks to Ivy. "Hold her!" Grinning as he pulls his blade back from Siegfried. "I've been looking forward to this fight!"

"Siegfried! Damnit, just run, you idiot!" Tira growls, tugging at the sword which holds her, but to no avail.

"You should be more worried about yourself. You're liable to get more than just a broken bone or two once we're through!"

"I figured." A woman's voice comes from above before Taki jumps down behind Ivy. Clutching Mekki-maru she looks at the group and smirks. "The samurai, and the daughter of the apparition. It must be my lucky day."

"Miserable cur! Stay out of this! The abomination must die, unless it belongs to the Azure Knight!" Ivy scorns, moving Tira between herself and the ninja.

Looking suddenly thoughtful, Mitsurugi looks between Siegfried and Taki as if trying to decide who to kill first. "Damn. So many decisions." Looking to Taki he grunts. "Why did _you_ have to show up?"

"You're the filth, I'm the bath." Taki retorts, then looks back to Ivy. "I agree. The abomination should die. So begin digging your grave!"

With Mitsurugi distracted, Siegfried grunts as he swings hard. "Enough!" But his strike is dodged as the samurai ducks his blade then leaps up, roaring out as he draws his sword up, then slashes down hard.

Shoving forward, Siegfried's impact spoils Mitsurugi's attack and puts him onto the back a few feet away. Swirling Requiem up to his back, the knight growls as he drags it down into the ground, missing inches as the samurai rolls aside and leaps up suddenly.

"Why bother trying so hard?" Ivy asks Siegfried, her eyes still watching Taki. "This creature's child _will_ be destroyed, one way or the other. We far outnumber your forces. Be reasonable."

"Reasonable?" He stops and turns to face Ivy. His eyes narrow sinisterly as Tira sags and he grits his teeth. "I don't reason with _swine!_" Gripping his right fist it crackles. "Sinners need no mercy… or sympathy!"

"Yet you sympathize and are merciful to this girl." Ivy points out, shaking Tira in her sword, making her tense up from the pain, which only makes it worse.

"D-Damnit…! I can't move!" She growls, her feet almost hanging off the ground.

"It is Nightmare's sin!" Siegfried insists before Mitsurugi scoffs, tapping his foot.

"How absurd. Who talks this much in the middle of battle?" Crossing his arms with the Shishi-oh in his grasp he shakes his head. "You're all boring me to death!"

Thinking only a moment, Tira grinds her teeth before calling out to the samurai. "Come on, you dumb slot-eyed freak! I'm the one you want!"

"Excuse me?" Taki frowns suddenly looking at Tira who blinks innocently.

Looking to Tira, Mitsurugi frowns as a lob of spittle lands on the ground before him. "…Wench!" Lifting his eyes to Ivy he calls. "Release her! I'll have more fun killing her that way. Use that sword of yours to keep these two busy."

Raising a brow, Ivy recalls her sword, letting Tira fall to her knees with a light shrug.

Trying to force herself to stand, Tira only trembles before sneering up at the Asian man. "If you touch him, I'll _kill_ you!"

Smirking slightly, Mitsurugi chuckles. "Is he really so special to you?"

Looking at the scene again, Taki squints and looks at Ivy, pulling back her hand she quickly chucks an object into the ground, a flash of flame erupts followed by smoke as she vanishes.

Grinning more, the samurai looks to Siegfried. "They are already starting to see how useless it is."

Narrowing his eyes, Siegfried growls, looking from Mitsurugi to Ivy his eyes narrow further. "I warned you!"

"I could care less now!" She scoffs, pulling a fragment from her cleavage with a smile. "Nightmare has brought all of us closer to happiness! And now, he shall ruin any you might have had." Before she stabs the shard into Tira's back, making her scream out.

Looking up at Ivy incredulously, Mitsurugi sags. "Woman! Do you _enjoy_ interrupting me?" when she only scoffs in responds he turns suddenly to the rumbling roar of rage that erupts from Siegfried.

"I'll slaughter you _both!"_ His eyes flash dangerously as he rushes forward, swinging remorselessly for Ivy's midsection, but when Tira suddenly stands up, right in his way, Siegfried turns his weapon sideways, smashing Tira and Ivy to the ground with the broadside of it. Flinching heavily, he still doesn't stop. Walking up quickly to stamp hard on Ivy's sword hand, grinding down until he can hear her bones shattering into bits and pieces as she screams in pain.

Standing with a soft wince, Tira grits her teeth before ramming her body into the larger man, which only bounces her off him onto the ground again.

Taking advantage of Tira's state, Taki seems to come out of nowhere. Drawing Mekki-maru, she wraps her arm around the girl's neck. "You'll thank me later."

"Let go of me! I _hate_ you!" Tira growls, starting to thrash in the ninja's arms.

"I don't care." Taki returns blankly as she jabs the tip of her dagger into Tira's back, popping the fragment back out of her body. Letting her down, the ninja then grabs the fragment and stands. "There, better now?"

Twitching painfully, the green haired girl only grunts. "….ouch….damnit…"

Sighing gently, Taki just squints. "I wonder where she is… I hope she's not trying to run in those ridiculous shoes again…"

Lifting Ivy by her broken hand, Siegfried hauls her up to eye level. "I know you can fix it… so don't make it worse. Where's the _shard_ Ivy?"

"I don't know what you're talking about…" She rumbles painfully, her eyes flickering wildly with bloodlust. "You cannot win. More are on their way!"

"Let them come!" Swinging her into a tree, Siegfried lets the white haired woman fall to her side before pointing his sword at Mitsurugi. "Let's finish this!"

"You will finish _nothing_ with him!" Setsuka calls, jogging up to the group, her wooden shoes clacking on the rocks along the way.

Sighing heavily, Taki covers her eyes and shakes her head as she draws her dagger again, walking toward Ivy.

Frowning deeply, Mitsurugi turns to Setsuka obliviously. "You have business with me?"

"You killed my master! ..And my love. Prepare yourself." The assassin barks, pushing her sword half an inch out of its sheath.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" he grunts before rolling his shoulders. "But, if it's a fight you want…Come on! No more interruptions!"

A few minutes after the two begin their battle, an annoyed Ivy slashes her weapon at Siegfried, producing a cut across his side, though not deep.

Grunting, Siegfried seems not to notice beyond that as he drops to his knees, his head held low. Requiem falls at his side as his hair falls across his face, save one eye, which glares from under his brow. Lowering his head again he closes his eyes as the visions flash through his mind of a demonic arm. "…Do not… come near me…!" _This arm… there's so much evil energy in this area… why? Why can't I stand it better? ….is my resolve breaking down again….?_

"Siegfried." Tira says calmly, wrapping her arms around his side before uttering. "..Calm down. Tune it out. You'll be fine."

Pushing up, then away from Tira with a grunt, Siegfried stumbles before stalking away from the group almost aimlessly. Continuing for a moment before he collapses onto his back a good few dozen yards away. _I couldn't stay there… thank you, Tira… for trying, but…. I had to leave. _Closing his eyes he sighs deeply and covers his eyes with his hands. _I have to… end this soon… The sword is getting too powerful…_

Freezing suddenly as Setsuka's blade impales through the right side of Mitsurugi's chest, pushing something hard out through his back. As his eyes fade back to their natural color, the samurai drops his sword into the ground as his arms fall down to his side. "…That style…I remember now…" Lowering his eyes to Setsuka below him, he winces painfully as he utters. "Tell me… what will you do… with your life now?"

"I don't know. Perhaps I shall try…living." She states before pulling back her blade, letting him fall to the earth.

Dropping face down, he turns his face he murmurs. "I've always… searched for a worthy opponent… now in death I find one…I feel…honored." Closing his eyes he smirks. "Your master died an honorable man. It wasn't personal…."

Feeling a bit taken aback, Setsuka frowns softly as she remembers her master's words. _Do not seek revenge._ "…That is…good to know…"

Walking over to pick up the fallen shard, Taki frowns. "So he's actually gone now. Hm." Holding the fragment, she closes it tightly in her fist. "Soul Edge's power is growing again…" Looking over to Ivy she squints. "At least we managed to spare ourselves _alittle_ difficulty." Turning her eyes to Setsuka, Taki asks. "How do you feel now?"

"Strangely…I feel worse." She utters darkly, wiping the samurai's blood off of her sword into the grass.

"I wonder. Will you stop here, or will you become a slave to your weapon as I have." The ninja murmurs.

"I could never forget the love in my heart." The brunette sighs back. "…I pity beings like you.."

"Must really be something nice." Taki closes her eyes as she stashes the fragment. "Too bad. I'm too old now."

"You are honestly never too old for love.." Setsuka murmurs wistfully.

Scoffing, Taki waves a hand. "Men in my country prefer young wives. Much younger than I."

"Never give up hope. If a crazed thing like that…green haired child can find someone… Speaking of which." She says with a soft frown, glancing at Siegfried, then around as she asks out loud. "Where has she gotten to _now_?"

"Hm.." Taki squints slightly. "Sophitia also.." Crossing her arms she sighs. "Didn't Sophitia say she and… that girl had differences?" At Setsuka's grunt of agreeance, the ninja scoffs. "I had best start looking."

"Are we suddenly baby sitters?" Setsuka asks with a sigh, sheathing her sword.

"It appears so." A light smile tugs at her lips before focusing on Ivy as well. "Two missing, two incapacitated. Let's round them up first."

"You look for the Grecian. I will find the child." Setsuka states firmly before sighing.

Nodding slowly, Taki ducks low before taking off past Setsuka, back toward the coliseum. Leaving the assassin behind, she covers a large area very quickly, one hand ahead of her as the other grips Rekki-maru. Coming to a stop just outside the stands, Taki blinks and reaches back, touching her opposite dagger. "…Mekki-maru…" Looking about quickly she frowns and squints before jumping up, sneaking along the architecture which seems almost perfectly made for someone like her.

Soon finding a large man carrying a blue dressed woman over one shoulder, and a large weapon on the other, Taki frowns and squints. _He looks tough… damn. How did she allow herself to be caught off guard? …These westerners…._ Spreading her arms as she leaps from the ceiling, Taki lands in front of the hooded warrior and unsheathes both of her daggers. "Release her! I will go easy on you!"

"Ba-aaangoo-oooooo!" The man suddenly cries out, swing his weapon hard across as his body becomes defended.

Blinking slightly, Taki raises a brow as she flips Rekki-maru around and sheathes it again. "O-kay… at least your stance is correct. Heh." _I'll have to watch this one close.. That weapon looks…painful._

"Move out of my _way!_" Rock calls in a threatening tone, his animal helmet down over his eyes before an almost demonic smile comes over his face. "Or don't. We could have…fun."

Flinching slightly, the Ninja woman scowls. "I don't _play_ that sort of game. So sorry for you."

"I might just have to teach you then!" The large man calls, rushing forward and reaching out for the woman, but only catching air as she springs backward in a series of flips.

Pushing up, Taki's feet hit the wall as she draws both weapons again, calling out as she forces her lithe form forward and slash out for Rock's side.

Scoffing at the small cut, it seems to slowly start healing before Taki's eyes as Rock smiles. "That makes things easier.." He utters in a voice that is not his own before reaching out at the woman. "Foolish child." He taunts as her Mekki-maru's flames grow a brighter violet, flicking at her hand and making it feel deathly cold.

Calling in surprise, Taki's hand releases the weapon instinctively as a numbness enters her completely up to her elbow. Shaking her hand to get the blood flow normal again, she keeps her senses on Rock as she frowns at the dagger. _Mekki-maru.. how did he..?_ Lifting her eyes, Taki squints. "It seems I've underestimated you…" Rolling her foot to flip the dagger up, she sheathes Rekki-maru and catches her other dagger with that hand, spinning as she works it into the sheath. Now weaponless, the Ninja braces herself and frowns. "But thank you for showing me."

But Rock doesn't move, only watching her with a grin as his own voice returns to you.. "My work is done. All I have to do is wait."

Frowning now in confusion, Taki blinks then snaps her eyes down as the numbness still spreads. "What?" a light scowl coming to her face she brings her hand up into a ninjutsu pose. "I won't allow this!" Closing her eyes she begins a low rumbling as flame flick from her elbows up her arms, focusing the power of her own soul to drive back Soul Edge's power.

Walking forward as she all but fights with her own body, Rock stops in front of her before asking simply. "Do you still want that weapon? It might be dangerous to even keep."

Snapping her eyes open, Taki's flames dissipate as she jumps back, sudden revelation coming to her. "Far less dangerous without these!" Pulling four metal shards from her belt, Taki grunts as she throws them forward into the water. Feeling a strong portion of the evil energy fade, she pants and drops down to her hands and knees, her head down.

"Poor, poor child." Rock mutters as he reaches into his belt, shifting Sophitia still on his shoulder before stabbing the fragment in his hand into the small of the ninja's back. "You belong to Nightmare!"

"NO!" Taki screams out suddenly, arching forward before her back laxes again. Gritting her teeth she twists her arms behind her, slipping to her side as she feels Rock grab both of her wrists, lifting her into the air. Thrashing against him, the former Fu-ma ninja calls again and again. "No! No! get it _out! _I don't want it!"

But the large man says nothing, though he lifts a brow as he lowers her to the floor, holding both of her wrists with one hand as he reaches back into his belt with a frown. "You've got a strong will. Hm." Before he pressures his heavy legs onto her knee caps, stabbing another fragment into her stomach.

Screaming hideously, Taki falls still and trembles, gritting her teeth as tears slip down her eyes. Only then, does her jaw relax with a groan, her breath coming out in a steady pant.

"Good girl." Rock grins before standing and looking her over. "Now, isn't that better?"

Staying silent, her honey colored eyes now violet straight through to the pupil, she raises them blankly to Rock as she sits on her ankles, but she says nothing as she just lowers her head again.

Frowning in thought, Rock seems thoughtful before looking at the hole in her stomach, the skin slowly growing over in an odd color. Reaching a finger and a thumb into the small hole, Rock pulls the fragment from her experimentally, watching her as he does.

Calling out as it leaves her flesh, Taki's arms wrap around her stomach and blood leaks over her gauntlets before the shard in her back continues to help her heal with it's dark energy.

Raising turbulent eyes to the man above her, Taki pants lightly, holding her stomach as her eyes stay on him. Blinking questioningly when he bends down near her, she calls out almost in protest, though weakly, as his lips tenderly meet hers. Opening her eyes wider, inhaling sharply, the violet flickers and shimmers in her eyes.

Kissing her a bit more deeply, Rock pulls back before standing and helping the younger woman stand as well. "Now. Dive into the waters and get those fragments back. We've got to get going, quick."


	13. Chapter 13

Standing slowly, Siegfried reels a bit before walking slowly into the trees. No one remains. Ivy is gone, and Mitsurugi's body and weapon seem to have been moved. Looking back to the coliseum, his eyes narrow coldly before he picks up Requiem and slings it onto his back. The blonde knight then begins walking, straight forward, seeming aimlessly.

After a few moments, he comes upon a pair of familiar voices. Keeping his cold, almost ruthless expression he says nothing as he nears Setsuka and Tira, and continues past them silently.

Watching Siegfried a moment, Tira scoffs hurtfully before murmuring. "See..? I'm no good to him. I can't even help."

"Maybe he just—" But the brunette becomes silent as Tira turns the other way, walking off.

"His power is growing." Siegfried rumbles darkly. "To the point that I can not stand it… I must distance myself from you… or else."

"You never have to worry about the likes of _me_ again." Tira sneers, though she's unable to hide the tears threatening to fall in her voice as she only continues on, though much faster as she clings her weapon.

Frowning, Siegfried looks to Setsuka. "Two more souls are lost. He must be stopped… _now._" Turning more to face Tira he booms. "If I had not run from you then, I doubt if you would have survived! But why would you listen…." Gritting his teeth his fist crackles. "You never do! I've listened to you babble for hours, but you do not spare me three seconds!"

"Well, I guess things'll be better this way, you ass!" Tira cries back, turning while standing in the large door way as Siegfried stalks forward. "I hope I die!"

Stopping suddenly in a bit of surprise when Tira bolts, Siegfried's eyes close tight as he roars out, whipping his sword from her back, slamming it into the ground three solid times. "TIIIRRRRAAA!"

Dropping down, Siegfried pants and grits his teeth as he forces himself to stand, squinting he turns and scoffs. "She doesn't understand…" Walking back toward Setsuka, he just keeps muttering over and over. "…I have to get rid of it…I have to get rid of it…"

Reaching out a hand, Setsuka hesitates before dropping her hand again and asking with a soft sigh. "What should we do about her? Is she the type to take her own life? Or are you no longer concerned with her or the child?"

Stopping beside her, Siegfried scowls lightly before uttering without looking at her. "She's the type to do stupid things that risk her life. But never intentionally to die." Looking to Setsuka, he utters. "Stay with her. I cannot… I have to get rid of this burden… this weakness…"

Nodding once, Setsuka turns, but then blinks at the large amount of black birds at the door Tira left from. "..What in the name of…"

"…Forget it…" Siegfried utters a bit defeatedly. "There is no point now." Moving forward, the dark man's words come to him. A remote cathedral. Perhaps, if he follows the horrible throbbing in his arm….

Turning back to the door, Setsuka shakes her head before turning to Siegfried. "I am sorry for your loss. Perhaps it is better. You have much to do, and a creature such as her—"

"Do not _call_ her a creature!" he barks back, whirling on the brunette woman who jumps slightly. "You could never understand… people like us." Before turning away again, off toward a different door.

Stopping before the cathedral, Siegfried looks up along it before looking around himself with a frown. Nothing looks familiar, the area all looks the same making it impossible to locate. What a better place to destroy them both. Lifting his sword, he pushes open the doors and steps inside.

Standing with Kilik at her side, Seong Mi-na puts her polearm up onto her shoulder with a soft frown. "Stop where you are!"

"Make me, wench!" Siegfried spits through clenched teeth. "I will cut down _all_ opposition! BRING ME NIGHTMARE!"

"Hmm." Seeming thoughtful, the pink clad girl looks to the knight again before offering, kicking a rug off of a silver drossel before her. "I think Nightmare is the one to be spitting orders."

Stopping suddenly, he steps back a moment before gritting his teeth, his eyes flaring maniacally. Gripping his sword tighter he rumbles. "I will rip you apart! WHERE IS SHE!"

"Calm yourself, or you'll end up getting yourself…or someone else hurt." She threatens with a grin before turning to Kilik. "Do you think I should have the other girls greet him properly?" As she draws her tongue over his lips.

"That might be dangerous." Kilik warns cautiously. "I think he should see the trump card first."

Nodding in agreement, Seong Mi-na calls out. "Voldo! Bring me the girl!"

Moments later, a hissing figure with an awkward sun mask carries a limp, but not knocked out Tira, her head down sadly as she holds her legs together tightly, blood dripping from her legs.

"Don't worry." Kilik states quickly. "The child is fine. She just… started bleeding all of the sudden." Walking to Voldo and Tira, Kilik stops near by and kneels down. "This is the name of the game; stop-go. The closer you get to Seong Mi-na, the closer Voldo gets to Tira. Who do you think will reach who first?"

Gritting his teeth, Siegfried rumbles. "And then what?"

Sighing lightly, Kilik shrugs and reaches down, yanking one of the thin strips of fabric that tethers Tira's top across her chest like a pup-tent. "She'll suffer the same way Nightmare made her suffer." Which makes her flinch slightly, though she says nothing.

Looking back and forth, Siegfried stands straighter, balancing Requiem on its tip he lets the weapon's handle fall away from him. _I could slaughter them all… with the weapon in my bag…. No! I won't! …but it could be Tira's only chance… There has to be another way!_ Shivering at the thought, Siegfried's eyes close tightly and he shakes his head, putting a hand to his head. _I might… kill Tira as well… not if you use them both…. Use them both? …Use the spirit sword in your right, and the cursed sword in your left… No! That is ludicrous! What other option do you have?_ Opening his eyes slowly, Siegfried lifts his head as he asks lowly. "What other option do I have?"

"Plenty." Kilik nods. "Leave the swords where you stand, and I'm sure Nightmare will _give_ you Tira. Or… well…" Smiling alittle, Kilik rubs the back of his head. "Well, he's got a few new ways of persuasion…"

"What?" Siegfried blinks and Kilik loosens his collar before calling.

"Come on out!"

As Cassandra, Xianghua, Sophitia, Taki, Ivy, and Setsuka walk out from the area Voldo came from, Tira's eyes grow wide as she lifts her head, eyeing their dark colored, skimpy outfits. "_**NO**_!"

Flinching from the sound of Tira's yell, Kilik just waves a hand. "Hey! Voldo. Hook her up with a mask. That yell is starting to give me a headache."

Seeming confused a moment, Voldo reaches down, ripping part of her bloody pants off before tying it around her mouth with a slight shrug.

"Works." Kilik shrugs before looking back to Siegfried. "Whaddaya think?"

Looking around himself quickly, Siegfried just grits his teeth and curls his fists. "You must be joking."

"I don't think he is." Seong Mi-na states, walking over and leaning against Kilik as the group of women surround him, looking almost hungry. "It's your decision; her and the child's death, the swords, or this."

Seeming quiet a moment, Kilik suddenly blinks and his eyes flicker. "All of the above." Looking to Seong Mi-na he smiles. "We'll use the harem to humiliate Siegfried, take the swords… and kill Tira in her despair."

Smiling darkly, the woman grinds her knee into his rod seductively as she coos. "If I could still feel, I'd fall in love with you."

Blinking at her strangely, Kilik's face turns serious as he looks up to the group. "Do whatever you have to! Let's see some skin!"

"Take off your armour." Ivy demands in a dominatrix tone as Xianghua coos.

"It'll be too cold for our hot bodies. Oou, you make us so hot…"

"I'm even nice fresh." Setsuka utters with a dark smile. "I bet you want my hot virgin hole, don't you?" She asks, reaching down and moving aside a black tassel, exposing her dark bush.

_Do something, Siegfried…_ A voice utters to him and he grits his teeth, swallowing he crouches slightly, slipping his hand into his boot. "All of you… forgive me…" Standing quickly, his right arm crackles as the cursed-spirit swords grow to their complete length, but before he can do anything with it, Taki is in his face.

Lifting one leg she wraps it around his neck, pulling his face into her crotch and holding his arm back with a twist. Grinning a bit, she squints softly. "Oh don't worry, _I'll_ forgive you… now lick and beg for forgiveness."

Stepping up to either side, Sophitia and Cassandra pull at the sword as Taki twists Siegfried's arm tighter, swiping her other leg out the knight loses his footing and plummets to his back with a light clang. In this, he loses the sword to the sisters, and obtains a mouthful of Taki's cunt.

Pressing herself against him, she shivers and grins. "Th-that's it! Struggle! You're making it feel so good!"

Grinning as she flicks her sword out into it's whip-like states before flicking it forth, expertly slicing a hole in his pants over his crotch with a chuckle.

"We can love you _so_ much better than her…" Xianghua utters before moving between his legs, starting to take off his leggings as she licks at his limp meat.

Clenching his jaw alittle tighter, Kilik accepts the sealed Soul Edge from the sisters and nods. "Okay. Back to work." For good measure, he swats Sophitia's ass on her way off. Then he hands the sword off to an Asian man with a slightly grey tone. "Mitsurugi.. Put it in the altar until we can figure out how to break the seal without destroying it."

Nodding once, Mitsurugi takes the sword and drags it off without a word.

Chuckling slightly at Xianghua, Taki's eyes close and she croons before she suddenly stops and screams, falling away from the blonde holding her cunt. "H-he… he _bit_ me!"

Growling deeply, Siegfried calls out in equal pain when Xianghua bites him right back. His call is gargled, though as Taki stands, putting her foot against his throat and glaring at him.

"You bastard!"

Frowning at the goings on, Kilik sighs and puts out his hand. "Voldo! ….Let's see what Tira's ass looks like outside of those pants!"

Flinching as she continues to cry silently, Tira shivers as Voldo hisses, tearing away her pants, exposing her dark brown bush before nuzzling her neck, making her tremble more violently.

Moving her foot from his neck to his chin, Taki pushes Siegfried's face so that he can see Tira. "Oh isn't it cute… That's yours isn't it?"

"The blood stands out so well against her pale skin." Xianghua utters curiously before she starts licking his soft rod once more.

"I wonder… Will the child die if he pounds her delicate hole while she's already bleeding this way?" Ivy questions, her hands moving over the knight's body to remove his armour, piece by piece.

Stepping up aside Voldo and Tira, Kilik looks over his staff a moment before looking to Siegfried. "New rule; for every time you do something _they_ don't like, I'm going to punish Tira.. Like this." Bringing his weapon back, he cracks it against Tira's exposed ass cheeks, making her cry out in pain through her soiled gag.

Pulling his weapon back again, Kilik's eyes flicker slightly as his weapon trembles in hand. "O-oh… now that was fun…" Looking back at Seong Mi-na he states. "I guess.. I have a little bit of a dark streak… because that was pretty arousing." Leaning down he utters. "Was it good for you, Tira?"

She only whimpers before she shivers and sighs, closing her eyes as more tears roll down her forlorn face.

Watching him, Taki narrows her eyes still and lifts her foot, still rubbing her cunt tenderly. "Damn.. how am I supposed to get my turn now? That really hurt!"

Gritting his teeth, Siegfried doesn't look up at Taki, or any of the other women. His eyes squint softly as he focuses on Tira, reaching out slightly, though he knows she's far from reach. The green haired girl just stares back at him with almost ghostly eyes.

"He's a difficult one, isn't he?" Sophitia asks Xianghua as she drops down to her knees beside Siegfried.

Nodding, the younger girl agrees with a smile as she looks up at Kilik. "Nothing like Kilik and Maxi. They were so hot, hard, and ready…Mmm…"

Biting his lip, Kilik squints thoughtfully before looking to Seong Mi-na, watching her rubbing her cunt under the loincloth. "Hm. Why don't you trade with Xianghua?"

Turning to Kilik, Seong Mi-na frowns jealously before nodding slightly. "If that's what you want." Before she turns, walking towards the group as Xianghua stands.

When Xianghua leaves the knight alone, Sophitia takes him into her hand, jerking softly as she bends her head, suckling softly along the side of his shaft with plenty of room for Seong Mi-na. The married woman closes her eyes and moans softly against him.

Helping Ivy with Seigfried's shoulder pads, Cassandra watches her sister a moment before looking own at the man. "She's a lot more experienced than Xianghua, isn't she? Do you like my sister's mouth?"

Once again, Siegfried says nothing, still staring at Tira. His eyes soften more and he just sighs.

Frowning a bit, Cassandra suddenly snaps. "Hey! Pay attention to us!" Before looking up she calls out. "Kilik..!"

Lifting his head from Xianghua's lips with a sigh, Kilik moves away from her and steadies his staff again, swatting Tira's ass in almost the exact same spot, making it welt up slightly.

Screaming out loud, Tira's gag pops from her mouth as she falls to her knees and trembles more uncontrollably as she whimpers tearfully. "…oh god…"

Panting softly, Kilik licks his lips, resisting the urge to do it again as he walks briskly back to Xianghua, taking her hand and putting it on his now totally solid rod. "This one should be more fun for you, Xianghua."

Gritting her teeth as she lifts her head from Siegfried, Seong Mi-na sits up before barking. "Xianghua!" Which makes the girl snap her head to the elder Asian woman. "Now that I think about it, this was appointed _your_ duty, was it not?"

"Mi-na…" Kilik chuckles alittle, then swallows. "H-hey! How about you both work me alittle… anything to keep me from sticking Tira…"

Seeming put off, Xianghua says nothing as Seong Mi-na stands and walks back up. But she whimpers once when the older girl slaps her across the face once and warns.

"He can play with whatever garbage he wants, but you just remember; you can't please him the way I can. He belongs to me n—"

Grabbing her arm roughly, Kilik scowls at the Korean woman. "That's enough, Mi-na!"

Becoming compliant, Seong Mi-na only nods as she glances down to Xianghua, her face slightly broken as she undoes Kilik's pants and starts licking at him tenderly.

"Kiss me, Kilik.." The older female asks, glancing her eyes to the women working on Siegfried with a smile. "..All this just makes me so hot…and possessive.."

Smirking alittle, Kilik sighs and gently pets Xianghua. "I sort of feel sorry for Voldo. He can smell all this…. hm…" Looking over to Tira and the lanky warrior, he states. "Voldo, you can rub against Tira if you wanna get off. Just don't go inside."

Making a sound of disgust and despair, Tira bites her bottom lip as Voldo hisses in agreeance and kneels behind the green-clad girl, undoing his tight pants and peeling them away before rubbing his hardon against her dry bush.

"N-no…!" Siegfried grits his teeth but suddenly snaps his eyes up when Kilik clacks his staff.

"If that's not what you want him to do, I can let him inside."

"No, don't!" Siegfried implores for Tira's sake.

Pointing his staff, Kilik scoffs. "Then start paying attention to what's on you. Damn! These are some of the strongest, hottest women in the world! ….You don't get into _guys_ do you? I can call in Rock…."

"N-NO!" Siegfried calls out, his eyes widening suddenly.

Grunting in agitation, Sophitia drops her head. "Oou! He was starting to get aroused! That spoiled everything!" Looking up she sighs in agitation. "Setsuka, Taki, can you help me?"

"_I_ wanna suck it!" Cassandra insists, hopping down next to her sister.

"Okay…" Looking up at the other two, Sophitia smiles. "Setsuka?"

"I wouldn't know where to start." She admits, smiling as she kneels at Sophitia's other side.

Smirking softly, Sophitia nods. "We can teach you… just watch.." Bending down on either side of his dick, Sophitia and Cassandra swirl their tongues rhythmically around Siegfried's warm but limp rod. After a minute, the older blonde moves down to his balls.. leaving room for Setsuka.

Gritting his teeth as he feels the three tongues roaming over all areas of his crotch, Siegfried swallows and closes his eyes, panting gently.

Tapping her foot irritatedly, her breasts jiggling as she does, Taki just watches. "…This is so… hmph!….I'm so frustrated…" Looking to Ivy she asks. "Aren't you the least bit curious?"

Blinking as a very subtle hue comes to her face, Ivy asks. "Of…what, exactly?"

"Of _anything._ Do you ever get off?" The ninja urges alittle heatedly.

"From time to time." She chuckles before turning towards Tira's voice/

"You're getting _hard_!" She accuses, a look of confusion and hurt in her eyes. "You said…you said you couldn't _get_ hard like that unless…" But her words trail off as she suddenly calls out from the pain in her heart, sobbing and lamenting hurtfully.

"Of course he is.." Cassandra cuts Siegfried off with a grin. "Come on, the three of us… or you. What do you think any man with enough sense would pick?"

When Tira sags almost against the floor, only to be yanked up again by Voldo, Siegfried stammers out. "E-exactly! It's taken the three of them fifteen minutes to do what _you_ can in five by yourself, Tira!" But his words seem lost by the loud, painful weeping that echoes through the cathedral.

Grasping onto his rod, Sophitia looks up at Taki. "Do you want to try him out first? Make sure he stays hard… Setsuka deserves a nice hard piece for her first time."

Blinking, Taki smiles before quickly leaving Ivy's side she slings her legs over Siegfried's waist and quickly sinks down, flinching for a bit of the soreness, the ninja closes her eyes tight and begins riding him hard, her tits bouncing wildly. "Oou, good!"

"Damn you..!" Siegfried grits his teeth until Taki turns her eyes down at him, not slowing for a moment.

"What did you say?"

"I think he wants Tira to scream again." Xianghua utters up at Kilik as Voldo moves back from the girl's rear.

Seeming thoughtful, Kilik squints and sighs, looking over the two Asians he smirks. "This is more fun than swatting Tira's ass…" Then he looks to Voldo. "Voldo, _you_ make her scream."

"No don't!" Siegfried calls, but suddenly finds a face full of Taki's breasts.

"You've had enough chances." Turning as well, Taki frowns. "Do it, Voldo!"

Moving up, the Italian grabs his member, stuffing it up into Tira's hole, hissing in appreciation as her cries don't change at all. She only keeps repeating.

"…how could you…how could you…!"

"Tira..!" Siegfried calls out defeatedly as Taki tightens suddenly, cumming around his shaft.

"_Yes!_" She screams out, slamming her hips down hard. "Grah! Yes!" Calming down after a moment she chuckles, moving off leaving his rod still hard and glistening with her juices. "Mm.. have fun, ladies.." Looking to Ivy she urges. "I _really_ recommend it.."

"Hmm…" Seeming thoughtful, Ivy only watches as Setsuka helps Cassandra onto Siegfried's lap.

"…my chest…please…someone make it stop hurting…" Tira sobs as Voldo hisses loudly, gripping her ass to the point of leaving bruises.

"Tira! I'm sorry!" Siegfried yells suddenly, closing his eyes tight as the younger blonde bounces happily on his cock, moaning and cooing as she slams it deep into her body.

"This is so pathetically sad." Kilik sighs, shaking his head softly, helping Xianghua up, he replaces her with Seong Mi-na, and leans in, kissing the shorter girl's neck and groping her ass.


	14. Chapter 14

Pulling her head back from the kiss as her eyes travel to the squinted eyes of Seong Mi-na as she sucks away at his cock, Xianghua only turns her head away nervously.

"…someone kill me…please….please, kill me…anyone…" Tira sobs, shivering as Voldo exhales happily, his cock rocking against the girl before he stands, his cock dripping with her wetness, his cum, and blood.

Rolling off of Siegfried after she cums, Cassandra grins up at Sophitia. "You're turn, Sis."

Nodding softly, the older blonde saddles up, and slips Siegfried up into her body with a moan, she utters in an almost mechanical voice. "You feel so much better than my husband…"

Gritting his teeth as his eyes turn a bit helpless, Siegfried just sighs. _When will it end…?_ Turning his eyes aside to Tira his heart turns and a few tears come to them. "Tira… no… oh, Tira…I'm sorry… I love you…"

Chuckling softly, Sophitia broadcast as she rides Siegfried slowly. "Nightmare's former host… in love with his former servant. Such a tale should be written for the ages."

"A tragedy about the knight and his crazy, bird-brained assassin of a lover." Cassandra mocks. "They came so far only to be ripped apart by his desire for four other women."

"Five." Ivy states almost shyly before straightening and walking over to the five.

"Oh! Five!" Looking to Siegfried as Sophitia grinds him still, Cassandra grins. "Siegfried! You dog!"

Flinching slightly he grits his teeth. "It's.. it's not my fault!"

"Well you're the one that said she was the _only_ one who could make you hard…" Cassandra points out.

Biting his lip, he swallows and looks away. "Maybe… I was too hasty.."

"What's that?" The younger blonde still urges.

"It's…she was the first to…." Stammering out, he rolls his eyes when Cassandra coos sweetly.

"You were a virgin? Aw!" Looking to Tira she blurts. "You were so lucky to have him first!"

"Cassandra…" Sophitia urges quietly, afraid that any slight ego boost could make Tira dangerous. Shaking her head she smirks and starts grinding again, licking her lips. "O-okay.. I'm getting close… Who's next?"

_..i may have been the first…but I won't be the last.._ Trembling as her painful sobs wrack her body again, Tira slips to the floor in a quivering, pitiful heap. _..i never want a man to kiss me again…I tried so hard to please him, but if anyone can do it, why bother…?_ "…someone kill me…I beg of you…"

"We don't do mercy killings." Taki utters as she sits near Tira, smirking softly. "So, how was Voldo?"

When Tira doesn't answer the ninja, Siegfried grunts when Sophitia cums around him, holding him deep in her body before she stands off of him. "Tira…. Tira! No matter what happens, I will always be yours! I will never love another! …You are… my heart..!"

"Yeah, you can have his heart. Just leave us his cock." Cassandra retorts to shoot down the knights sensitive, romantic words.

Sniffling as she shudders, Tira only murmurs, just barely loud enough for Siegfried to hear. "…your heart may be mine…but any woman who wants it…could have your body…sex means nothing…every time we made love…"

"You're wrong! It was… unbelievable! I've never felt anything like it… Now… I've just gotten to the point I can tune them out. None of them feels half as good as you do." He insists, making Kilik scoff.

"Hm.. Sounds… like a challenge to me." Looking to Voldo he asks. "What did you think, Voldo? Was she as good as Sophitia?"

Seeming thoughtful, the guardian motions out to her limp form before shaking his cock of all the excess.

Seeming to take it for approval, Kilik raises a brow then shrugs. "Hmph. Well… so what? Siegfried… you didn't have either of these wonderful bodies. You missed out." Rubbing down both Xianghua and Mi-na.

"I could care less… I just want Tira!" Siegfried grunts, pushing up onto his elbows as he looks at the women around him narrowing his eyes. "Even if I die here.. I will take to the grave that she was better than all of you."

"You haven't had all of us yet." Setsuka states, lifting her tassel before mounting him, flinching at the pain of him sliding into her hot, wet and waiting hole.

Gritting his teeth, Siegfried flinches and swallows harshly. _…I could… be in trouble here…_ Clamping his fists tight, Siegfried slowly lays back, staring at the high ceiling. _Think of.. anything else.. anything… that's the trick, right?_

As Setsuka grids Siegfried harshly, she blinks at one point, shivering as she utters. "..he…keeps twitching…oddly…mmmm…"

"Oh really? Hehe! Keep going, Setsuka!" Cassandra leans down against her knees, turning violet eyes to squint devilishly at Tira. "Get his seed in you!"

Lifting her eyes, Tira just shakes her head violently. "..it's…not true…he…gives his seed only to me…because he loves me…y-you can only do that…for who you love..!"

Squinting harshly, restraining until tears start in his eyes, Siegfried blurts out. "I.. I don't… want to…!" Closing them tightly he grits his teeth and grunts. "Get off of me!"

"Keep going, Setsuka. He really likes it." Taki urges, reaching over to grab Tira by the hair, holding her face up. "Watch him explode in her!" Smirking alittle she chuckles. "Watch him make a little half sibling for your abominable child!"

Her tears returning to her eyes, Tira shakes her head within Taki's grasp, her voice pleading as she begs.. "S-Siegfried, no…! …you _can't_…!"

"I _won't!"_ He shouts suddenly, shooting up to shove Setsuka off of him, only to have his hands suddenly tied with Ivy's blade, hauling him back as she smirks.

"You will! For her, and for me as well!"

Gritting his teeth harshly, Siegfried struggles until blood runs freely down his arms and shoulders. "N-No!" Though his body betrays him, shooting hot white seed deep into Setsuka's broken hole.

As the other assassin stands and flexes her muscles, making Siegfried's cum and her blood drip from her hole onto the floor, the blonde knight can actually see the moment in which Tira breaks. Her eyes say more than her words ever could before she becomes lax, her head flopping forward in Taki's hand.

Staring with his jaw slack, his eyes burning with hurt, they, too, drop and his head hits the floor. He sighs and his entire body sags, including his cock. _It's over… I've lost…_

Scoffing as she sits upon his lap, rubbing her burning insides against his cock, Ivy only grins darkly. "You aren't done. I'll make you share your love juices with me as well. Let's see if we can break more than just her heart and spirt. Let's crush her soul."

"Please…" Closing his eyes he sighs uttering. "Just… leave her alone.. let her be free… I'll do anything…" Siegfried pleads.

"Oh, that could be good…" Kilik raises a brow. then he looks to Taki. "Go inform him."

Nodding once, Taki drops Tira's face against the floor and stands fluidly, leaving the room quickly.

But Ivy doesn't stop, her grin growing as she pushes his mostly limp rod into her hole, rocking on it to try and coax it hard again as she leans down and whispers. "..isn't it a lovely thought…? Even after they set her free, she'll still be bound by our words and your actions. She may even just…sit before the door to this place, unmoving until she and the child die of starvation, or the elements. You should be proud…"

Turning his face away from her and Tira, Siegfried closes his eyes and sighs.

"Wha—who?" Kilik stammers as the doors to the cathedral open again, and a burly man with an owl head strides in boldly, quickly double-taking.

"!" Shaking his big white head and blinking his eyes, Olcadan blurts. "What have I stumbled in to! I thought they were _fighters_, not _fuckers!_"

Gritting his teeth, Kilik curses as he struggles to get his pants up. "Rock! Mitsurugi!"

Stepping into the room, the samurai narrows his eyes and flips his sword around. "If you're going to stand in our way, you're dead!"

"BAAAAAANGOOOOOOOOO!" Rock calls out before running to ram the owl-man, his weapon in hand.

"Now you're talkin'!" Olcadan grins and thumps his fist into his hand, watching Rock charge him he shrugs. "Give me a break…" Stepping aside he swings his arm back hard, catching the larger man in the middle of the back, sending him sprawling. "So, all I need to do is beat all you up to find Soul Edge, right? Piece of cake!"

As Ivy and the other women quickly leave Siegfried's side, the knight grunts as he sits up, looking behind him to Olcadan as he picks up rocks weapon, and sends Mitsurugi flying back into the water along the sides of the cathedral.

"Yun-Seong!" Seong Mi-na calls out and as the young man comes out, she nods. "Xianghua! You and Yun-Seong go!"

"No." Kilik states quickly. "I will handle this!" Taking up his staff he looks to Mi-na as she takes his hand and states simply. "Trust me."

"I don't want you to get hurt. And I don't want to loose you." She admits coolly before frowning in an almost sad way, her eyes dimming a bit. "..You're protecting Xianghua and not me…aren't you?"

"You both." He corrects, slipping his hand away as he goes to meet Yun-seong. The monk calls out. "Maxi!"

In the fray, Siegfried grabs his sword again and grits his teeth as he stalks quickly toward the unarmed Voldo and Tira, scraping up the drossel on his way he grasps his other hand around it and swings, hurtling it hard at the oddly dressed dancer.

Turning up, Voldo hisses as he's smacked aside, the drossel bouncing off of his head and leaving a bloodied mark on the side of it.

Scooping Tira up quickly, he grabs the drossel again as he quickly turns to face Seong Mi-na and grits his teeth. "I warned you… now you're mine!"

Gritting her teeth as she takes a step back, Seong Mi-na squints her eyes. _…why did he have to leave my side?_ "Xianghua, take care of this nuisance!" She orders, letting the base of her weapon clack on the floor as the younger girl raises her weapon.

Raising his foot, he kicks out harshly, in the hip, then uses his arm to muscle her aside as he keeps headed for Seong Mi-na. "Fight our own battles. Cowardly cur!"

Gasping and whimpering as she sees Xianghua crying in pain on the floor, Seong Mi-na grips her weapon as she calls for the only person she can think to, her voice cracking in fear. "K-Kilik…!"

Turning quickly, Kilik stops just in time to see Siegfried lift Mi-na into the air, and headbutt her forward into the ground. "Mi-na!" Looking back and forth he seems suddenly worried. _Where is Xianghua?_ For he cannot see her behind the seemingly looming knight.

"You're wide open!" Olcadan scolds as he grabs Kilik from behind and pushes him forward into the ground. Then he grins and backs up, twirling Yun-seong's sword as he spins on Maxi with a downward slash.

Taking in a shaky breath, Seong Mina's brown eyes look out to Kilik before dragging herself to Kilik, shuddering as she utters. "..kilik…i'm…so sorry…"

Turning to look up toward the doors to the next room, Seigfried narrows his eyes and grits his teeth. Setting Tira near the door with her weapon, he takes the make-shift gag from around her neck and loops it around his belt. Kneeling down he cups her cheek. "Tira… I'm sorry… I didn't want any of it…" Lowering his eyes he sighs. "My body… betrayed me…" But she says nothing, though her dim, dark eyes shed a tear each.

Closing his eyes he nuzzles against her sweetly and murmurs again. "I meant what I said… I never want anyone else again…" Standing slowly he adds. "I'm going now.. to finish this… I love you."

Closing her eyes and blinking out another pair of tears, she still says nothing, turning her head away.

Sidestepping, Siegfried pushes open the doors to the next room. There, just beyond, stands the object of his hatred clad in the same blue armour with a new spined helmet.. his red hair flowing down in trendils. Siegfried calls out and raises his sword. "Nightmare! It is time you vanish from this world!"


	15. Chapter 15

Holding his sword low, Siegfried waits as Nightmare charges, swinging up as his adversary swings down.. missing him by centimeters.. while his own weapon cuts deep, felling the Azure Knight. Standing slowly, turning to face the sealed Soul Edge. Siegfried squints, seeming thoughtful when the doors open.

"If you're after the sword, don't expect to get past here alive…" He utters darkly to the presence behind him, turning slowly as he adds, pointing at Raphael with his weapon. Pointed beckoningly "Sorry to keep you, you're up next!"

Smirking as he twirls his rapier, the green clad Raphael swipes downward artistically as he scoffs. "You should have killed me when you had the chance!" his once blue eyes glowing white.

Blinking oddly in remembrance, Siegfried seems taken aback for a moment. "You're no longer… human are you?"

"I am something far greater than human!" He boasts. "Allow me to show you." Moving swiftly, he swipes upward, catching Siegfried in a series of artistically precise hits which earn him more than one bleeding wound.

Calling out, the shorter blonde lands and rolls to avoid a downward stab, swiping his sword up and to the side, batting Raphael against a low wall. At this, Seigfried charges forward, slashing once before jabbing his hilt into the Count's stomach.

Doubling over, Raphael spits, holding his stomach he narrows his eyes. "How foolish of you… to anger me!" Rushing up he grips Siegfried's shoulder, running him through with a smirk before twirling fully, kicking him off his blade.

Holding his side as blood leaks onto his clothing, the German man rolls to his side before looking up, Raphael hovers over him, playing with the tip of his weapon.

Narrowing his eyes, Siegfried kicks out, but Raphael jumps, slashes upward and catches him shallowly, though sending him head over heels into the ground.

Stumbling to his feet against his sword, Raphael finally smirks, having noticed the loose fabric tied about his belt to hang down over the hole in his crotch. "So tell me, Old boy… What happened to you? Your …ah… _guard_ is down."

Stammering, Siegfried burns but narrows his eyes, gripping his sword. "It's none of your business!"

Bowing softly, the green clad blonde moves with flourish. "Very well." Swiping his sword out he calls. "And now, we end this!" Toying at Siegfried's strikes, Raphael judges him expertly and parries quickly, moving in to jab him through the side, when Seigfried uses the momentum of his sword to spring back and smash Raphael across the room.

Yelling in surprise, he silences instantly when he hits a wall and groans, sliding to the ground.

"No!" A young girl calls, running from her vantage point of the doorway, her red ponytails bouncing as she all but falls on top of Raphael.

Blinking slowly, reaching up to lay his hand across her back, Raphael's eyes widen. "Amy? What are you doing… all the way out here…?"

"I got scared…worried…and lonely.." She admits, coddling his head a bit. "I'm sorry I disobeyed you, but I had to… Oh Raphael, please… You aren't going to leave me, are you?"

Chuckling lightly, he grunts as he pushes himself up along the wall. "Of course not…" Looking past her to Siegfried he adds to Amy. "That man never has it in him."

Smiling up to him slightly, Amy only nods, wrapping her arms around his waist before murmuring. "Good. Because… Do you remember when you told me…you would give me anything I desired?"

Seeming suddenly disappointed in himself, the blonde only sighs, putting an arm around the girl. "Yes… I am sorry, Amy, I could not obtain Soul Edge…But we will find a way to—"

"I do not really care." She states simply before a blush comes to her features and she nuzzles her face into his chest as she whispers. "..I…desire….you…"

Blinking down at her, Raphael falls silent a moment then utters only one word. "…Amy…" Then he looks down. "There is no place in this world for beings like us.. without Soul Edge.."

"Wait." Siegfried cuts in. "Outside this room.. there is a man named Kilik. I believe he will be able to help you."

Blinking up oddly at Siegfried, Raphael raises a brow. "Pray tell… why would you help me?"

"Because…" Siegfried lowers his eyes, putting a fist on his hip. "Let's say that I understand _her_ point of view."

Cocking his head, a slow grin spreads across the man's features. "Is that so?" Before he laughs outright. "To see the one.. who has fallen in love.. with the former Azure Knight." Shaking his head he chortles slightly before looking down to Amy. "Well, shall we go and see Kilik?"

Nodding sweetly up at him, Amy asks as they turn to walk out. "Are you angry with me…? I merely had to tell you how I feel…in case…"

"Me? Angry with you?" Chuckling lightly, Raphael shakes his head. "Why never."

"Do you desire me as well?" She asks in innocent hope.

"Yes. For I desire your happiness, and anything that would bring it to you." He responds easily.

Sighing softly, Siegfried seems thoughtful a moment before suddenly glancing up at the sound of a voice.

"I'm surprised that you made it this far… Not bad at all." A tall dark man slowly drifts to the floor, grasping a scythe. "My dream is about to be realized! You, however are not worthy of witnessing this glorious moment." Motioning his weapon out he demands. "Leave this place at once!"

At Zasalamel's words, the sealed sword hisses and sparks suddenly, vanishing into a beam of violet light that strikes him suddenly. Calling out in surprise and pain, Zasalamel doubles over as flames lick up his body, and lift him into the sky. From behind him, the spirit sword Soulcalibur lances for Siegfried who dodges expertly, then from the other side.. jets Soul Edge. Twirling around away from it, he puts himself between the eruption of light that envelopes the cathedral.

Within a dark abyss… Zasalamel raises his head and blinks. "Where… am I?"

When the light clears, a twisted creature hovers above the door where Zasalamel was. The rest of the cathedral is a flaming ruin. Siegfried's heart jumps for fear of everyone's safety and especially Tira… until he sees her beside Soul Edge. "Tira!"

Not waiting for a response, The creature above them suddenly hurtles its scythe. Raising his sword to block, Siegfried staggers as Requiem is shattered to bits. When Tira grabs Soul Edge, a slight twinge of worry hits him, but nothing compared to the worry over this Abyss. "There's no way.. we can let this thing go free!" Grasping Soulcalibur, the sword crackles and grows into a massive blue sword, much like the one that sealed Soul Edge to begin with.

Holding a red and speckled snake-like drossel, Tira says nothing as she walks to Siegfried, shoving him back harshly. "Stay out of my way.."

"What?" Moving toward her again he calls. "Tira!" But all quickly becomes dark for the man as Tira loops the weapon around his neck and quickly yanks it forward, the dull inside smashing into the back of his head, knocking him out.

Landing down, the black hole in the center of this being seems to pull at her constantly. "Time to die!" curling down a ball of energy begins to glow in his twisted grasp.

Squinting her eyes, Tira runs at the creature, but falls back when he releases his energy attack. Standing quickly for the welt on her ass, Tira winces from both it and the bit of energy the cursed sword takes from her. But she pushes it aside before running at him again, jumping and spreading her legs and arms as she both kicks and hits the being with Soul Edge.

Growling lowly, Abyss swats Tira down with the back edge of his scythe, before swinging forward, past his own legs toward hers, catching her underneath and pulling her over his head, slamming her into the ground. Stepping up slowly, Abyss looks down at Tira with one golden eye. "Let the power of hellfire sink into your sou—" Stopping suddenly, the begin drops his scythe as stands frozen.

Standing quickly, Tira pushes her tired body, ignoring the puddle of blood where she sat as she starts smacking Abyss over and over. Up, down, left, right, forward. When he finally falls over, Tira takes in a tired breath and trembles before closing her eyes and falling backwards, her body falling over the side of the newly made cliff.

Grasping Tira's leg tightly, Siegfried pants as he stares down at her, gritting his teeth before he calls out. "Tira!"

"…l-let go….i'm…finished…" She answers tiredly, the blood running up her body now and dripping from her hair and fingers.

"Never…! Even if I must fall with you… I refuse to let you go!" He calls back, closing his eyes as Abyss flashes again and explodes, the shimmering pieces flutter around Zasalamel as he slips to the ground on his knees.

Lifting his head to the two at the cliff, the dark man steps forward, even when Siegfried calls in warning.

"Get back!"

At those words, an odd sort of smile comes to Zasalamel's lips as he puts out his hand. "Come, I will help you!"

"What?" Siegfried blinks for a moment but then frowns, grasping Zasalamel's hand.

Using his strength, accumulated over lifetimes, Zasalamel's arms glow blue as he helps pull the two back onto the cliff. Resting back he lifts his eyes to the burning sky. "I must.. thank you both."

"Why?" Siegfried frowns watching him oddly.

"For eons I have been cursed.. After every death I am reborn anew with all of my memories.. right up to the moment I passed. My soul… has been tired for some time, and I have not found rest."

Still watching him, Siegfried furrows his brow. "I see. Then what will you do now?"

"I do not know." Zasalamel states as he stands. "I suppose… I should catalog my life, tell the truth of history politicans are always afraid to say."

Nodding slowly, Siegfried thinks. "Sounds.. interesting.. So tell me, what author should I look for?"

Turning to him, he nods. "Zasalamel." Before walking up to Tira he kneels down. "Thanks to you especially." Closing his eyes, he utters a few words, her body glowing for a minute as he heals her energy and flesh before he looks up to Siegfried. "I have done what I can for her. ..Peace be with you both."

As Kilik's eyes rouse, all he can see around him is flames. Many of his former cohorts have fled, leaving himself, Seong Mi-na, slightly bloodied and bruised at his side; Maxi not too far off, still trying to awaken; Taki not too far off, being carried by a large, furry man; and Xianghua no where to be seen through the fiery wreckage, though he can feel her soul energy within the room.

As Amy kneels more over Kilik, her eyes jump slightly before she calls out. "Raphael! The healer has awakened!"

Turning from the body of Voldo, Raphael's coat leaps with the rising heat as he moves quickly and kneels next to Amy, helping Kilik sit up. "Well hello. Remember me?"

Blinking up at the evil man, and his eyes, something pains Kilik in his chest suddenly, but abruptly stops when the blonde man plunges in his fingers, and rips the shard of Soul Edge free.

"A fragment of Soul Edge… just like all the others. Hm." Looking up he smirks. "How ironic that a man who was once Nightmare, fighting against all of you, would mend his ways.. only to fight each of you again on opposite terms."

Holding his chest, panting slightly, Kilik looks up at Raphael again and frowns. "Who are you?"

Raising a brow, the taller man rubs his chin and then shrugs lightly. "Ah, it's just as well. We were never introduced." Putting a hand to his chest he bows slightly. "I am Raphael Sorel, and this is Amy." He motions to the girl at his side, who curtseys respectfully.

Watching them a moment more, the monk just nods slightly. "..Kilik…" then he looks around again. "What happened here?"

Following his eyes, the older man frowns. "I believe it was Soul Edge, though I am not sure. Pity, though... the architecture here was magnificent." Waving a hand he continues. "But to the point. The knight said you could help us."

Looking alittle confused, Kilik just frowns. "Help you, how?"

"That is what I would like you to tell me." Raphael retorts.

Studying them both a moment, he looks down thoughtfully. "Those eyes… I see." Reaching up to his chest instinctively he suddenly stops. "Dipvara-yuga…" Looking around quickly he calls up. "Ms. Setsuka!" but then sags when he sees her no where. Looking back to Raphael he asks. "There was a woman here… ah… quite pretty, brown hair.. maybe she was carrying an umbrella?"

Turning thoughtful, Raphael rubs his chin. "Hm.. yes. I believed that was one of the persons we evacuated." Looking up to Kilik again he points. "She should be right outside with the others."

Nodding quickly he starts to stand, grunting when one hand won't move. He looks down and blinks at Mi-na. Frowning softly he sighs before bending down again and scooping her up. "We need to help the others escape."

"Take her out of here, then." Raphael urges. "We will stand by incase any of the others awaken."

Nodding slowly, Kilik looks around again and suddenly bites his lip before calling out. "Xianghua!" But he gets no response, so he only calls again louder. "_Xianghua!_" At the second no response, Raphael shoves Kilik slightly.

"Do not linger so long! We have no idea how long this will last. Why do you not look for them outside?"

"Because I know she's in here."

"Then we will look for her. Shangua was it?" Raphael asks but Kilik corrects.

"Xi-ang-hua. She is..uh.. an oriental woman."

Nodding once, Raphael motions out. "Come now, Amy.. we should find this person quickly."

As the two evilly tainted beings search about the room, Kilik leaves with Mi-na, behind him he can hear them both calling out. "Zanghua!" but he just sighs and shakes his head with a shrug.

Upon exiting the cathedral, he is quickly approached by Cassandra.

"Kilik! Where's Maxi?"

Blinking at her, he frowns a moment. "He's waking up now. He'll be fine."

Nodding once, the younger girl quickly heads for the door only to be grabbed by her older sister. "Cassandra, are you mad?"

"But he said it's fine!" She insists.

"He said _Maxi_ is fine. He did not say it was safe for you to enter!" The still scantly clad Grecian woman shakes her head.

Stopping suddenly, Cassandra sags. "But… if Maxi's okay, but the cathedral's not, then…"

At that moment, a fairly tall white clad man coughs once, waving smoke from his face as he walks from the fiery holy building. "For the love of…"

"Maxi! Thank the gods…" Cassandra calls out, moving for him as Sophitia release her, she slings her arms around the taller man quickly.

Looking down at her in confusion as a frown spreads over his face, Maxi suddenly blinks as recollection enters his eyes and he holds the girl tightly. "Cassandra! Hey, are you okay?"

"My lungs hurt alittle.." She admits, closing her eyes lightly. "But that's all, now."

Letting out a relieved breath, Sophitia looks back to the building before addressing Kilik. "How many are still inside?"

"Enough." The man admits before looking around himself with a sigh. _Mi-na won't let go… I have to trust this to Raphael and Amy…I wonder what happened to Tira and Siegfried…?_ Then suddenly remembering he calls up. "Hey! Where's Ms. Setsuka?"

"Right here." The pale woman states back, looking alittle uneasy as she keeps hjer arms over her bare chest.

"My Dipvara—"

"Talim has it." Yun-Seong utters from not too far away, his head in his hands. "We made sure they didn't get her…"

Sighing softly, Kilik nods. "Do you know where we can find her?"

Looking up, the Korean man nods. "Yeah, I got a good idea." Then upon seeing his relative, he makes to his feet and walks over to Mi-na. "How is she?"

"..I'm not sure. The head wound seems to be the worst of it, though."

Nodding alittle, Yun-Seong shakes the older woman slightly. "Hey, Mi-na? You there? C'mon, it's Yun-Seong!" but when she doesn't even stir, he frowns. "Damn… she got hit hard, huh?"

Nodding back, Kilik closes his eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have left her alone."

Looking up at him, Yun-Seong frowns slightly and shakes his head. "Man, she's a warrior just like you. Don't say that. You make her sound like she needed you to protect her or somethin'."

Kilik says nothing as he just looks down and chews his lip distractedly.

Watching the monk a minute, Yun-seong frowns alittle then shrugs, looking around. "Hey, where'd that _bird_ guy go with my sword anyway?"

Stepping from the wreckage with an Asian woman in his arms, Raphael glances around a moment before coughing. Centering on Kilik he walks over and sets her down. "There. Did you find who you were looking for out here?"

Nodding slowly he sighs. "It's not here, but we know where it is. You wouldn't mind travelling with me for a while, would you?"

Sagging in a bit of frustration, Raphael puts up his hands. "I suppose! But only because a being like myself cannot exist in a world like this." Then he turns back to the building and pokes his head inside. "Amy! Is there anyone else!"

"There is a woman in here, but she is bigger than I am! And the smoke is getting worse!" The young girl informs before coughing.

Carrying Tira on his back, Siegfried steps up behind Amy and bends down. "Get out of here.." Before scooping Ivy up and standing with a grunt. Gritting his teeth at the extra weight of also carrying Soul Edge and Soulcalibur, he squints as he moves to the door with the three females.

Helping Amy into his arms as she reaches the door, Raphael waits beside it as Siegfried exits and lets Ivy settle onto the ground outside. Panting deeply, his eyes close and he sags, coughing loudly he wipes a small spittle of red away from his lips.

"..k-kilik.." The small form at the man's side whimpers feverishly, her eyes still closed as she shivers in pain.

"Xianghua?" the monk returns, quickly looking to her, shifting his body more to face her, he rests his free hand on her shoulder. "Xianghua! Are you alright?"

"..i…i can't feel my legs…a-and i can only…feel pain…here.." She utters, her hands shaky as she rests them on her pelvis with another painful whimper.

Hearing her, recollection comes to Siegfried's eyes and he grits his teeth guiltily before looking away as Kilik frowns down at the younger girl.

"You'll be okay, Xianghua…I'm sure… we can find a way to help you." He reaches up, petting her hair softly.

Slowly opening her eyes, Xianghua's eyes settle on Seong Mi-na before she turns away.

Following her eyes, Kilik flinches before shifting slightly closer to the Chinese girl. "Xianghua…I… still love you…"

Staying silent, tears roll down one side of her face before she finally utters. "…I'm already…disgraced by what I've done…with my body… a-and…I know…she's having your child… don't disgrace yourself over me… you…favored her anyway… some part of you…must love her, too…"

"Whoa, what?" Yun-seong pops up suddenly, looking down at Kilik expectantly.

Looking up at Yun-seong, Kilik frowns alittle. "We all did…things that—"

"If you even _start_ down that road…" Yun-seong thumps his fist into his hand. "I'mma stomp you!"

Freezing his word, Kilik sighs and looks down. "But I love Xianghua…"

Crossing his arms, looking away, Yun-seong only sighs. "Well.. hey, look, sorry but… I got more care for my family than someone I don't know… and it looks like she don't wantcha no more anyway!"

As Xianghua sniffles and raises a hand to her teary face, Kilik turns down to look at her and sags. "But… Xianghua…"

"Soul Edge or no Soul Edge. I doubt your kid's gonna see it that way if you flake out and run off like that. Cuz hopefully… they won't know anything about that sword." The Korean man shifts, putting his fists on his hips. Turning again he bends over to get in Kilik's face. "I _know_ you'll do the right thing, Monk."

Clearing his throat, Maxi murmurs to Kilik as he holds Cassandra. "..Kilik…he's right. She's the mother of your child now, and…" Looking down at Xianghua sadly, he turns off with a sympathetic tone. "…by the looks of it, her pelvis is broken…she'll…never have kids now.."

Sagging sadly, Kilik sighs and falls silent. _If even Maxi agrees…._Closing his eyes he sighs again. _Damn…_

Looking up at him, Cassandra bites her lip and nods slowly. "Maxi, I'm so glad you… think that way…"

Blinking once, Maxi twitches before slowly turning his eyes down to the woman in his arms. Smiling slightly, the sailor only sighs. "..one big, happy family, huh…?"

As Xianghua starts crying painfully, she covers her eyes as she whimpers. "Tell her…you chose her over me… don't make her think…she's a burden…!"

Watching flames lick around the Soul Edge drossel, Siegfried's eyes narrow as he forces himself to stand and starts away from the group, stopping abruptly when Raphael asks.

"Where are you going?"

Turning over his shoulder as he shifts Tira into his arms, all but cuddling her still wordless form, he utters. "I still must find a place for the sword. Do not follow us… any of you." Before he starts walking again.

"We should all leave this place." Sophitia urges. "Though… perhaps in a different direction. …..I have to… confess myself again…" Looking solemn she lowers her eyes, closing them slowly.


	16. Chapter 16

Still in the middle of nowhere, the flaming wreckage of the cathedral can still be seen a couple hours worth away, Kilik moves with the large group of half naked women, injured and not. Yun-Seong helps Xianghua to walk, her bones mended as well as they could be with Ivy's alchemy as the monk carried the rousing Seong Mi-na, her hand still in a death grip around his own.

Looking down to her, Kilik bites his lip and flinches with a sigh before uttering. "Welcome back, Mi-na…."

"K-Kilik..?" She asks, frowning softly as she opens her eyes. After a few minutes, her eyes slowly fill with revelation as her hand quickly leaves his, her eyes tearing painfully as she whispers. "o-oh god…"

"What?" he utters lowly with his eyes still on her.

"I-I… We…" Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she stays quiet a moment before uttering. "…and…Xianghua…"

Closing his eyes Kilik sighs deeply. "We've…already crossed it…I guess….Siegfried helped me with that decision… inadvertently… Maxi said she'll probably never have children now…"

Closing her eyes as she blinks away her tears, Seong Mi-na lifts her head before murmuring lovingly. "…Th-Then…the two of you…can have ours…"

Stopping suddenly, Kilik grunts when Yun-seong smacks into him from behind.

Frowning deeply, the Korean man blurts. "Man! The two of you have the worst habit of stopping for no apparent reason!"

Looking back at Yun-seong, Kilik just frowns before looking down to Mi-na. "What are you… saying, Mi-na?"

"Oh! She's awake now?" Yun-seong states exitedly.

"Yeah, quiet a minute!" Kilik returns, agitation flaring suddenly before he looks once again to the woman in his arms.

Trembling now as she cries, Seong Mi-na turns back up to the monk before she whimpers out. "…I…I want the two of you…to have…o-our baby…so you can be happy, Kilik…" She utters hurtfully, but smiles, holding her tears at bay now.

Looking down in a slight state of shock, that Yun-seong shares, Kilik's eyes close as he utters breathlessly. "Mi-na….." but then he shakes his head and starts moving again. "We can talk about this later… right now.. we need to find our way out of this area."

"There is nothing to talk about.." The pink clad woman states, wiping her eyes and sitting up proudly. "You love Xianghua, not me. And since she can't have children…you can have ours…and tell everyone it's hers.." She sags through her happy, proud façade before shaking her head. "I think I can stand on my own now."

"None of us would fall for that." Yun-seong points out. Then thinks for a minute. "Hey, if you're cool to walk.. Kilik, let's trade. I wanna keep my relative close for now."

Stopping again, Kilik chews his lip slightly. "…Are you sure you're okay, Mi-na?"

"I'm fine." She answers, her smile not doing a good job of hiding the pain in her eyes that threatens more tears.

Sighing softly, Kilik slowly lets her down, putting out a hand when she stumbles slightly, but keeps her balance. Quite soon after that, Yun-seong all but pushes Xianghua into his arms, helping the older woman to stand next to him.

Keeping his arm around Mi-na, Yun-seong utters. "Hey… you'll be okay, right? Y'know you don't have to. Me and that Maxi guy—"

"I want Kilik to be happy, Yun-Seong…I…don't think I can do that.." She utters lowly, wrapping her arms around herself.

Frowning alittle, the red headed youth only scoffs. "He sure was happy when he was in you…" Then when she flinches, biting her bottom lip to hold back tears, he flinches as well. "..S-sorry.. guess I'm alittle… apprehensive about the whole idea. You deserve to—huh?" Blinking at her somewhat shocked and surprised expression. "Wh-what are you… lookin' at me like that for…?"

"Y-You…" But her words trail as she becomes silent, looking down shyly.

Biting his lip, his face starting to burn, Yun-seong winces and looks away from her. "Well…. Uh…." Grinning sheepishly he murmurs. "I was just as surprised as you.. uh… I just had more time to get.. used to … the idea…"

"Nightmare…has turned me into a who—"

Clamping a hand over her mouth, Yun-seong turns the older Korean to face him, his face is devoid of all humor, and seems a bit more mature. "Don't finish that. Don't you dare."

Tears rolling down her cheeks, up onto his hand, Seong Mi-na suddenly starts sobbing, falling to her knees as she wraps her arms around him. "I will never be happy again…!"

Kneeling down with her, Yun-seong rubs her back slowly and holds her close, though he says nothing… feeling that anything he would say would fall on empty air.

"M-My heart is broken, and so is my body! I'll never love again and I'll never know a loving touch again! I have nothing!" She sobs loudly, gripping the younger man close to her.

Clenching his jaw tightly, Kilik says nothing but frowns as he helps Xianghua balance. The guilt in his heart tears him in both directions…feeling obligated to both of them.

"..you can't leave her that way…" Xianghua utters, her eyes having not looked at the man helping her since she was pushed off onto him.

"What _can_ I do..?" Kilik utters back.

"You know what."

"She wants to—"

Turning to him, Xianghua's eyes sad and lonely, she all but snaps at him. "It's obvious she loves you, too, stupid! ..She just wants you happy…" She utters, looking down. "…But if you won't listen to me…I don't want you to see her…ever again…after she has your child… I…can't trust the two of you together…"

Stammering out, his jaw falling slack a moment as he stares down at her, Kilik sighs as he lifts his eyes and mutters. "…She wouldn't do that to you, Xianghua…I—"

"I don't trust…_either_ of you… you chose her over me…and I know Soul Edge didn't make you…so if it wasn't your heart, it was your.." Biting her lip as the disgrace fills her heart she only utters. "…you lust for her…more than me.."

Falling silent again, Kilik looks away as he utters. "And if I choose her now… will you avoid me forever, Xianghua…?"

"…I don't know yet…" She utters softly.

"I see…" Squinting softly he sighs and grits his teeth. "I don't… want to lose either of you… I would atleast.. want one of you in friendship…I do…love you both…" He admits, closing his eyes he sighs. "I don't know… what to do…"

The sudden break in her eyes in more than visible in her eyes; Kilik can see it before they fill with jealousy and spite. Turning away from him as she lets him go, she all but spits at him, a hiss in her voice. "So it's more than just lust…"

"I…" Frowning alittle, Kilik looks down. "…What do you expect from me…? I'm not Maxi—" Flinching when she smacks him, Kilik freezes and sags, sighing as his eyes squint. "…I see…" then closing his eyes he utters. "…Get away from me."

Trembling as her heart breaks in her chest, Xianghua puts a hand to her chest before she takes a painful step back before her bottom lip quivers. "…I can't believe my heart belongs to someone as disgraceful as you! H-How dare you call yourself a monk when your heart belongs to two—"

"I loved you in part, because you were patient and understanding." He interjects quickly.

"How am I supposed to understand this!" She asks, pointing to him. "You ask any woman in As—"

"Mi-na was willing to—"

"Because she's the one coming _in_!" Xianghua points out, sobbing once as she waves out a hand. "It would be dishonorable for her to raise it alone! You know what I say to be true!"

"She wouldn't have been alone!" Kilik reminds her, to which she retorts.

"And that was _my_ idea! Stop treating me like I'm against you!"

"Quit acting like it!" He shouts. "You came out acting like you would be cool with everything, and then you wouldn't let us be even friends when it would be _her_ child we're raising! She couldn't eve—"

"If I'm so awful, then just forget you ever met me!" The dark clad girl cries out before shaking her head. "I've been protecting you from things this whole time, and all I get is grief!" Stopping a moment as she shudders and holds her crotch as it bleeds more, she shakes her head. "..Seong Mi-na…isn't the only one who was pregnant… I think I…" Biting her lip only a moment, she continues. "But I can't carry it anymore anyway!"

Biting his lip, Kilik swallows as he utters. "M-maybe he just…. ruptured some—"

"I can feel it dying, Kilik…" She states, her eyes filling with tears. "You heard Maxi.. I can't carry it… So just go, and find your way with Seong Mi-na… She needs you…" Before she sniffles and draws her blade, staggering off apart from the rest.

"Xi-Xianghua!" Kilik calls as he reaches for her arm.

Moving her arm too quickly for him, Xianghua presses her nameless sword to her neck, staggering back as she threatens. "Stay back from me…!"

Kilik pulls back his arm, and the group suddenly freezes as all eyes turn to the pair in front. Looking up at the martial artist, Cassandra urges him.

"Maxi, can't you do something?"

"..I don't know…and I don't wanna risk pissin' her off.." Maxi utters, though his eyes stay on the two intently.

"…maybe I should make the choice easier for you, huh, Kilik?" Xianghua cries, pressing the blade harder and making her flesh give blood.

"Do not disgrace yourself further." Raphael squints as he steps from the group. "If you seek a place to die, then die as a warrior and not as a coward."

"My disgrace runs deep already." Xianghua barks before pulling her weapon away from her neck. "But if you desire to help…" Glancing to Kilik, she adds. "Then by all means.."

"Xianghua…" Kilik shakes his head. "Please.. not like this…"

Drawing his rapier, Raphael flexes a moment. "Move along, the rest of you. Unless you wish to watch me slay this child." Then adding. "Amy, you as well."

"You are helping her. It is like a good deed." She responds, tilting her head. "I would like to watch, if you let me."

Thinking a moment, the older man only shrugs with a hint of flourish. "If that is what you wish."

"Both of you, stop!" Kilik shouts. "No more bloodshed!"

"Blood will spill either way." Raphael looks to Kilik and narrows his eyes. "Will you allow her soul to be sent to hell for taking her own life?"

"Xianghua, stop!" Seong Mi-na sniffles, standing with her weapon in hand. "I'll knock you out if I have to to knock some sense into you!"

"This… This is all your fault!" Xianghua states as a crazed look comes into her eyes, making the older girl take a step back. When the pink clad girl readies to speak, though, Xianghua cries out, rushing forth as best as she can, her sword out.

As time seems to slow, Kilik reaching out for Xianghua as Maxi grabs him, Seong Mi-na's weapon raises her weapon instinctively. Her eyes grow wide when Xianghua finds her body impaled on the older Asian's weapon.

"…Xi-Xianghua!" She studders, pulling back her weapon, which makes the girl fall to her knees.

Grunting as he pulls against Maxi, Kilik calls out. "N-no! Xianghua!"

Blinking as his face falls, Raphael frowns and sighs, jabbing his weapon back into its sheath and crossing his arms as he mutters lowly. "How boring…"

As Maxi frees the monk, Kilik rushes up, dropping down next to her. "Xianghua… I didn't… I didn't want it like _this…_"

Her breath heavy and shallow as she shifts back, her head lying in his lap, Xianghua shivers before uttering, her eyes wistful and dim. "…you know…I loved you…since the first time…I saw you… That's why…I followed you… I…would have followed you to hell…if you asked me to…"

"Xianghua…" Kilik utters sadly, hiding his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…."

"..i did things…just for you…I learned…how to say things…in case I ever got the chance to say them.." She utters softly, her eyes filling with tears. "..I don't think…I'm coming back this time, Kilik…"

"Y-yes…you will, Xianghua…" he murmurs to her. "And… when you do.. be a bird… so you can fly.. no one can ..break your heart… as I have…"

Taking in a painful breath, Xianghua's body stops trembling as she whispers lovingly in his native tongue and not hers with a tired, weak smile.. "…shi mi aino…anata.."

"Xianghua…" Kilik whispers, as he lets his head lay down against her. He makes no sound, though his shoulders shake slightly.

"Aww.." Cassandra utters quietly but when she tries to speak again her mouth becomes muffled by Maxi's hand. Raising her eyes she blinks up innocently when he hushes her quietly, she just nods against his hand.

"…I will…never love…another…as I have you…" She says breathlessly before her lungs let out a deathly breath against his ear and she grows still.


	17. Chapter 17

Rushing up ahead as the group comes across a village in a valley full of windmills, Yun-seong cups his mouth and calls out. "Hey! I'm BAAACK!"

After only a few moments, the familiar form of Talim rushes out and suddenly jumps into Yun-Seong's arms, happy tears wetting his chest. "I was so scared…!"

Chuckling lightly he pats her back. "Sorry we worried you. Everything's fine now. Nightmare's destroyed and—" But his lips are silenced as sweet, innocent lips press experimentally against his, a heat eminating on either side of his face from Talim's burning cheeks.

Blinking a bit, Yun-seong's eyes widen before he smiles slightly against her lips. Closing his eyes he pulls her tighter and kisses her deeper.

Her eyes opening wide, Talim whimpers in protest, the heat suddenly growing between her legs against him making her uncomfortable.

Feeling her heat against his leg, near the edge of his shorts, his grip tightens a moment as he trembles wantonly of the tiny priestess. His member quickly rouses to attention as his heated color spreads, but the young man stops himself and pulls back, quickly biting his lip before uttering. "Uh.. what a surprise…"

Backing up shyly as one hand comes up to touch her lips before turning to the others, her blush burning her face before she smiles meekly. "Oh! H-hello…" Glancing about, she blinks before asking with a frown. "Where is Siegfried?"

"You mean he hasn't been here?" Kilik asks worriedly, then frowns.

"Last we saw of them.. he and Tira were wandering off with Soul Edge to…"put it somewhere'." Cassandra adds glancing back and forth.

"How mysterious." Raphael grins and crosses his arms. "I wonder what the chances are, that that sword—"

"Silence!" Sophitia suddenly spouts.

"Shut up!" Seong Mi-na echoes before the blonde woman continues.

"For that man, it would be a fate worse than death, and for us….a revival we are not prepared to handle."

"Again." Maxi adds, crossing his arms. "I think he's stronger now. And he knows all of us, too. We'd have to rely on someone else doing it. I dunno about half of you, but I'm gettin' too old for this shit." He states, rubbing the back of his neck.

Biting her bottom lip sweetly, Amy tugs at Raphael's coat, and when he kneels to her, she whispers something in his ear. The nobleman blinks once then grins, reaching up to touch her face before standing.

"If we could continue on with this… purification process, then Amy and I will be on our way." Smirking softly down to her he adds. "It is time we return to our empty home."

Vaguely remembering the massacre of evil citizens that took place in the Romanian valley, Kilik looks solemn a moment before he nods and looks to Talim. "My shard. Ms. Setsuka told me you have it."

Reaching down into her pocket, Talim smiles as she pulls the glowing crystal out and offers it to Kilik. "I hope you don't mind. I used it to help with some things I've been having trouble purifying. I tried just one first, and since it didn't damage it, I just kept going. But I wasn't sure how to use it, so I don't think I was able to use its full potential."

Raising a brow as he takes it back, letting it dangle as he looks it over a moment, Kilik nods. "I'm surprised you could use it at all. Only someone with an exceptionally strong soul can use the Dapvara-Yuga." Palming it he adds. "Not that I don't have faith in your power."

Stepping up to Raphael and Amy, Kilik then holds out the shard and closes his eyes. Posing his hand he begins to concentrate. As the gentle blue hue of Dapvara-yuga's power spreads over them both, they can feel the Evil Seed energy in their bodies disintegrating. As the glow dies down, Raphael opens his pale blue eyes and blinks, looking down to Amy.

"How do you feel?"

Her eyes rolling up, she suddenly lets herself fall, only to be caught and cradled in Raphael's arms.

Smiling alittle he lifts the young girl up and turns to the group. "Because it is only proper, I thank you. Now, I bid you adeiu." Before turning to walk away, Amy giggling in his embrace.

Once Raphael and Amy are out of sight, Kilik looks back to the group. "Who's next?"

"Behind you." A man's deep voice calls. The monk turns to face Siegfried accompanied by Tira as usual. "I want to be free from my darkness."

"What did you do with Soul Edge?" Yun-seong asks curiously.

"That's for me to know." The knight states bluntly. "You need not concern yourself with it."

Frowning softly, the Korean man crosses his arms. "Okay, fine… then what about Soulcalibur?"

"It's safe." Siegfried responds mysteriously, looking about the group he blinks. "What happened? Where is…er…the sword dancer?"

"Xianghua…." Looking down, Kilik sighs. "She fell."

Blinking twice, Siegfried suddenly frowns and looks down. "I see… I'm sorry for your loss."

"I've dealt with her loss before." Kilik mutters darkly. "I'll be fine. I guess. Come on, let's fix that arm of yours. I'll use Dapvara-yuga to strengthen Talim's wind. Since it is not malevolent toward evil beings, it should do the trick."

"As long as it works." Siegfried nods acceptingly.

Moving so she has alittle over arm's length between herself and those around her, Talim lifts her arms into the air before she calls out. "Wind!"

As a calm, but strong wind comes through, circling both Siegfried and Kilik, the monk closes his eyes again as Dapvara-yuga glows brighter. Talim's wind takes it up in streams intensifying the glow until it becomes nearly blinding. Just before the moment they lose sight inside the wind. Siegfried grips his right arm and screams, falling to his knees.

Her eyes growing worried, Talim calls out almost in fear as her wind dies slightly. "K-Kilik! Are you sure he won't…?"

"Let it go, Talim." Kilik states calmly. "The wind is clinging to Dapvara-yuga's energy!"

When the wind and the energy die away, Siegfried is passed out on his left side, still holding his arm.

"It was a big job." The monk states obviously. "But he'll be fine." Looking to Tira he adds. "Good news, huh?"

"..i don't care…" She utters in a still hurtful tone, not turning to the man.

Frowning softly, Kilik steps closer and sighs. "I'm sorry for…back there. That wasn't me, you know… I was …screaming inside the whole time." Looking down he adds. "As for Siegfried…you know how it is with Nightmare. We didn't have a choice and.. neither did he. It's—"

"I told you I don't care! Leave me alone before I claw your face off!" She threatens, her hand clenching into a fist.

Turning away calmly, he utters the last as he starts away. "If you really didn't, you wouldn't act like that."

"Sorry if I'm not thinking clearly. My rear end still hurts." She chides, squinting.

Stopping and looking slightly over his shoulder, Kilik frowns. "How did you like it… when Sophitia cursed you, Tira. Please, try to understand."

Standing up, Tira squints her eyes as she walks to him and pokes his chest as he turns to her. "I know. I know everything about being under Nightmare's control! And you know what? …He doesn't change your sexual desires. He can't. I still vomited after he forced himself on me. And you got a kick outta smacking my behind with that damnable _stick_! You're a pervert in monk's robes."

Falling silent as a light hue comes to him, Kilik looks down, rubbing under his nose before he utters. "I still.. didn't want to _hurt_ you the way I did. Nightmare knew just what to do to make Siegfried tick. He knew he would want to be exclusive to you.. but we guys are just animals. We were made to have sex. Trust me, if he would have had the choice, he would have never had another but you, Tira. …Don't hold what we did against him… he has enough people hold against him as it is…."

"That's not why I don't want him anymore." She states coldly. "What's the point of trying so hard to please someone if anyone can do your job. I didn't get any pleasure from you or that abomination, yet he got so much from those women. Why bother?"

Scratching his head as he glances toward the group, Kilik suddenly squints with consideration as he waves a hand toward himself. "Hey Maxi! I need a hand…"

His jaw dropping open, Maxi just winces before leaving Cassandra's side with a sigh. "…damnit… I get to be a guinea pig, don't I..?"

Frowning alittle at him, Kilik raises a brow. "…Where is your mind?" Then he shakes his head. "I just want you to help me reconfirm the difference between making love and sex.—"

"_Hell_ no!" Maxi exclaims, jumping back with a look of shock on his face. "What's _wrong_ with you, Kilik!"

Raising a brow, Kilik blinks innocently as he hears chortles and giggles in the back ground. "Well, you've had so much _sex_ in your life—"

"_**NO!**_ _Never_ with a man! Not now, not ever." Maxi states firmly, waving an arm.

"Let me finish!" Kilik suddenly shouts, looking ever more embarrassed he just shakes his head. "_Please_…T-E-L-L Tira the difference between the two, _please!"_

Blinking and looking to the bland expression on Tira's face, Maxi licks his lips before uttering lowly. "..I haven't made _love_ yet, Kilik.. I might not be the best for this."

Rubbing his face, Kilik sighs and looks back to the group, then raises his brows. "Sophitia?"

Blinking innocently, the blonde woman frowns. "Exactly _what_ do you need my help with in all this?"

"It's an explanation, damnit!" Kilik finally shouts, stomping his foot in frustration.

Jumping alittle, Sophitia just blinks again. "Oh, I see. Very well." Walking up to stand with the small assortment, Kilik states again.

"Okay, the two of you.. compare notes or something. Help clear this thing up so Tira can feel better about herself. Like she deserves to." Resting his staff in the crook of his arm he crosses his arms then and sighs, closing his eyes gently.


	18. Chapter 18

"So you're a bisexual—"

"No."

"—pervert—"

"N-no."

"—who likes having sex out in public—"

"No…!"

"—with married women." Seong Mi-na states over Kilik's protests, giggling slightly at him.

"Ugh! No!" Kilik finally sags, shaking his head. "I was just trying to explain things, and Maxi took everything _way_ outta context. Which didn't help Sophitia any…hrm…" But he frowns when the Korean woman just keeps laughing, and harder.

Slowly calming, Seong Mi-na scoots closer to the man before looking down shyly. "…m-maybe…you _are_ a pervert…but I don't mind…"

Raising a brow, Kilik licks his lips, looking around a moment before uttering. "Maybe someday.. you'll let me swat you."

Blinking and blushing harshly, Seong Mi-na suddenly clamps her legs together and rubs together her thighs before murmuring. "..i-i…don't know…m-maybe…"

Biting his lip slightly, his eyes flick across her for a moment before he utters. "I think you'd like it, Mi-na."

Her eyes growing wide, the Korean woman turns away shyly. "I-I am _not_ a pervert!"

"How do you know?" He asks with a teasing grin.

Turning back to him, her face burning with embarrassment, she only frowns, shifting around uncomfortably. "B-Because I know!" Her eyes flaring with remembrance, Seong Mi-na also adds quickly. "A-And I'm not doing those things we did before either!"

Frowning alittle, Kilik tilts his head "Why not? You already have.. so what's the harm? …Besides, Tira said that Nightmare can't change sexual desire."

"I only did most of those things because _you_ wanted to!" She points out, though a bit heatedly.

Scooting alittle closer, Kilik raises a brow. "What about the first time? And all those times you seemed so… willing?"

Starting to speak, the fellow polearmsmen suddenly silences shyly.

Nodding slowly, Kilik looks thoughtful and sighs. "I see…" Thinking a moment he smiles. "Make you a deal. You keep doing for me, and I'll keep doing for you."

Blinking as she looks down, Seong Mi-na's jaw drops before her blush burns down into her chest before she murmurs. "..fine… But…you can't sodomize me anymore. …it hurt the first few times anyway…"

Chuckling softly, Kilik blushes alittle himself and nods. "Seems fair. I mean, not like I'd ever let you do it back." Which only makes her cover her mouth shyly and mutter something.

After a few minutes, Seong Mi-na finally murmurs in a shy embarrassed tone. "…well…it…doesn't hurt…_anymore_…"

Blinking and raising a brow, Kilik utters. "Really…? Hm." Then he turns thoughtful a moment before narrowing his eyes. "I still—"

"Don't even say it." She warns, turning to him seriously as he lifts his hands. Sighing and crossing her legs against the tingle that still tickles her, the young Asian licks her lips before admitting. "…kilik…i'm…tingling again…"

Looking up, the monk seems to tense at her words but smiles none-the-less. "What do you want me to do about it, Mi-na?"

Suddenly stiffening, Seong Mi-na just sighs before lifting her feet into the bed they both sit in. "Nothing, Kilik. Good-night."

Scooting closer quickly, Kilik grabs her by the shoulder, spinning her to face him again. "Hey, wait! I was just trying to taunt you alittle. You look cute when you blush."

Frowning and holding back a pout, the voluptuous woman just scoffs. "Jerk!"

"Sorry…" He utters apologetically and lowers his eyes slightly. Looking back up he gently brushes a fingertip against the small of her back. "Let me apologize.."

Shivering and whimpering softly, Seong Mi-na licks her lips before clearing her voice. "O-okay.."

Smiling softly, Kilik wraps his arm around her body, pulling himself close, he tilts his head and locks his lips onto her neck, closing his eyes as he suckles and nibbles her flesh lightly.

Straightening as her body heats up once more, the pink clad woman gasps before rubbing her thighs together tighter. "Ah..!"

Nibbling and sucking harder, Kilik shifts his weight against the smaller woman, pushing her onto her back with himself on top of her. Keeping his eyes closed, the monk groans as his hardness begins to grow against Mi-na's thighs.

"..oh kilik.." Seong Mi-na utters before nibbling her bottom lip. "…w-we _are_ getting married soon, right..?"

"Yes, Mi-na." He utters a bit solemnly but smiles. "I wouldn't let you stay like this." Nuzzling her neck he reaches around her slowly, cupping her breasts.

Shivering with a sigh, Seong Mi-na suddenly stops before looking away. "..kilik…stop for a minute.."

Blinking once, Kilik suddenly gains a concerned expression as he releases her, sitting up on one elbow. "What is it, Mi-na?"

"…are you only doing all of this because I got pregnant…? …or is it because of…" Stopping, Seong Mi-na sighs, giving him a knowing look.

Looking down, Kilik sighs and chews his lip a moment. Closing his eyes he murmurs. "It's not.. just because you're pregnant.. or …..that…." Pausing a moment he frowns alittle. "I'm starting to think… maybe we were destined… do you remember when we met?"

Nodding slightly, she utters back. "We were fighting one another over the sword, and you stopped and said 'Ling Sheng-Su'… When we realized we were from the same school, we…'sparred'. …What does it have to do with anything?"

".We're from two different worlds, but Edgemaster trained both of us. Not only that, but.. it was _you_ who was interested in Ling Sheng Su. If you hadn't found Edgemaster, you probably would have found me."

Becoming silent, she only utters after a few moments. "…but…you loved h-her first…and you're only with me because…we had sex…under Nightmare's influence…"

"And if that hadn't happened… I wouldn't have realized how similar we were." Kilik utters. "…Xiang…hua… and I, we spent a lot of time together. …A lot of times, that can lead to fondness that feels like love."

"Don't say that.." Seong Mi-na utters, shaking her head. "..She's gone now. Let her spirit hold onto your love, okay?"

Biting his lip, Kilik falls silent and seems thoughtful before uttering. "Then… I don't really.. know what else I can say. I can just disagree with you, but I don't see that I have any facts to support it." He admits and when the smaller girl sags and sighs he closes his eyes. "I love you, that's all I know. If it was just because we had sex, then why don't I love Sophitia?"

"She wasn't a virgin and you don't know her very well." She states simply.

Starting slightly, Kilik bites the inside of his lip again and stares up into the ceiling. _Damnit._ "Alright… that's a good point." Closing his eyes again he falls silent a minute. _How am I supposed to convince her? I don't have anything to stand on._ "Well, I love you, and it has nothing to do with sex or Nightmare. If you want me to prove it, fine. What do I have to do?"

Biting her lip in a sexy manner, she utters with a slight smile. "..don't tell anyone all the…naughty things I'm going to do tonight…"

Blinking a few times, Kilik stares at her a moment then slowly nods.

Crawling on top of him slowly, Seong Mi-na reaches up, pulling her halter top off of her body, her decent sized breasts bouncing out as she takes in a sharp breath.

Licking his lips as he looks up to her, Kilik reaches up, gently cupping her breasts, he begins kneading them in his hands.

Tilting back her head as she starts to tremble, the young woman utters softly. "…this'll be our first…real time…together…"

Nodding again, Kilik licks his lips before he starts to sit up. One hand wraps around her shoulder as the other keeps kneading. His eyes close lightly and he kisses her softly.

Kissing him back, Seong Mi-na pulls back her head, her tongue darting out to play with his as her blush grows, her hand moving down to quickly and assertively pull his member from his pants.

Jumping just alittle, Kilik quickly relaxes, letting their tongues play he shivers alittle and holds himself up against her. His opposite hand runs down her back, fiddling with the belt of her loincloth until it comes undone.

Shifting as her flush moves down her neck, Seong Mi-na whimpers as she starts jacking Kilik, moving against him until his head rubs against the already wet line on her panties.

Moving her cloth away, Kilik's hands both drift over her ass as he groans lightly, pulling back his left hand, he pats her roughly.

Jumping suddenly as her flush turns a deeper, brighter red, Seong Mi-na just turns her head, shivering slightly.

Licking his lips alittle, blushing for his own boldness, Kilik begins to rub her ass softly, giving her a smile. "Just… alittle exciting, isn't it?"

"..a-alittle.." She admits, nibbling her lip shyly.

At this he pats alittle harder, gently rocking her against him wantonly feeling the heat of her crotch against his now throbbing member.

Whimpering out shyly, the Asian woman says nothing as she just shivers in her arousal.

Looping his hands into her panties, Kilik pushes them down off of her ass, his hands rubbing against bare skin firmly.

"K-Kilik…" She utters shyly, her body trembling before she forces herself to calm with a sigh.

Lifting her legs, sliding them all the way off, Kilik lets her settle down onto him again. The head of his full erection bumping gently against her lips as he leans up again, kissing and suckling her nipples.

Closing her eyes tight, Seong Mi-na lets her jaw drop open as she moans softly then sighs contently. "mmm…"

Rocking up against her, slowly nudging along her slit as he lets the wetness slick down the head of his cock, Kilik's lips and tongue feverishly work over the lighter haired woman's nipples as his hands move down and grip on to her ass.

Calling out softly when Kilik's teeth brush against her hard nipple, the Asian woman suddenly blurts out. "K-Kilik, _do_ it! Please…!"

Jabbing up into her suddenly, Kilik freezes deep inside with a hearty groan. Closing his eyes he lets his head go back before he begins bouncing her up and down.

Calling out loud, Seong Mi-na tilts back her own head as her eyes close tight, her fingers clamping down on the Asian man's shoulders. "Kilik!"

Pounding up into her steadily, Kilik grits his teeth feeling her tightness around him. His hands grip her ass firmly, only shoving her down harder against him.

Shivering as she calms from his initial thrust, Seong Mi-na coos and moans, her mouth slowly coming to hang open. "Oooouu…so good…"

Gently slowing, Kilik smiles slightly up at her as he rubs up along her back, stopping at her shoulders to pull her down into a deep kiss. Groaning at her taste and the feeling of himself inside her, the monk just shivers and remains speechless.

After only a few moments, the woman's blush returns before she asks almost sadly. "..you aren't…t-talking…like before…"

Licking his lips, Kilik chuckles a bit breathlessly before uttering. "You had me.. taken aback for a minute. I'm okay now…" Shuddering he adds huskily. "You just feel… so good, Mi-na.."

Whimpering at the appreciative words, she only sighs shakily with another moan, nuzzling her nose against his cheek and uttering. "..are you, umm…ready to…'move on'…?"

"Yeah, alright…" The man returns, feeling the smaller woman relax in his arms. He twists his legs in with her own before flipping them both over. Smirking gently he grabs her arms, and pushes her wrists to the bed. Leaning up on his toes, forcing her hips up with him, Kilik begins to slam into her mercilessly again.

Screaming out loud as her back arches and her legs stiffen, Seong Mi-na's voice lifts a bit higher as she starts to tremble. "Kilik! _Kilik!_ Oh, _yes!"_

This time he doesn't slow, only continuing as he groans out her name lovingly again and again. Releasing only one arm momentarily, Kilik pushes her legs up and together so that her legs wrap around his shoulders, his rod still pounding down, bending her knees against her nipples with each thrust.

"Kilik! Kilik, I…I think…I'm going…to…!" But before she can finish, her back arches drastically, almost painfully against her own knees, her juices shooting forth over his member as she drops her mouth open again, a trickle of drool rolling down the side of her face.

Moaning loudly as she tightens drastically on him, Kilik shivers and closes his eyes as he feels his own muscles tense. Stopping for a moment, he pulls back slowly and smiles as he uses one hand to push her onto her side. "Having fun, Mi-na?" he murmurs before laying behind and below her. Pushing up one leg with his knee, he reaches down and gently nudges his cock up into her hole again. "I know I am…"

Whimpering in embarrassment as her blush stays ever strong, Seong Mi-na says nothing as she shivers and moans. Her fingers reaching out to grip the bedding, her cunt tightens as she twists shyly, her breasts becoming hidden against the bed.

Wrapping his arms around her, pinning her elbows to her side, Kilik drives into her deep and hard, but slowly. His lips meet against the back of her neck; nibbling and sucking sweetly and hungrilly.

As more saliva dribbles down her chin in a thin line, the young Asian female calls with every thrust, her body shivering and growing more heated with his kisses. "Kilik! Oh gods… T-Turn me over! Please..?"

Pushing into her deeply again, Kilik rolls once more, pushing her body down as he leans more into her. Releasing her arms, his hands move to her hips as he holds her still, pumping and gyrating as he groans deeply, focused on restraining himself.

Throwing her head back as her long hair, taken down for the night, flings back, tickling over his face and down his chest to rest on her ass, Seong Mi-na's nails grip desperately at the sheets.

"Ah, Mi-na..!" Kilik groans out as he closes his eyes, panting as his brows furrow and he leans back slightly to pound alittle more upward. "S-so good…!"

Her eyes suddenly growing wide, the brunette woman calls out before screaming. "There! _THERE!_" Before she tightens, cumming yet again.

Blinking a few times, the brunette monk raises his brows in consideration as the woman below him all but collapses onto the bed panting. _I had no idea I was this good. Wow._ Licking his lips as he slows to a more steady pace, Kilik smiles and chuckles softly. "Are you okay, Mi-na?"

Nodding shyly as she trembles, the young woman sighs before uttering. "…I-I remember you…doing that…b-before…I think…it feels _so_ good…" Seeming almost in a daze, her head tilted back, Seong Mi-na all but breaths out. "..oh kilik…please sodomize me again…" As her ass sticks straight up.

Pulling back a moment, Kilik chuckles softly. "Well, okay, Mi-na.." nudging his cock against her tight end, he grits his teeth as he pushes inside, her juices still on his rod making it nearly as moist as the rest of her.

Whimpering cutely, the Asian woman bites her lip before pleading sweetly. "…I want you to release, kilik…so badly…"

Raising a brow as he steadily pumps her ass, Kilik licks his lips before grunting softly. "In here…?"

"N-No..!" She exclaims shyly, her face flushing as she utters. "..i just…w-want you to…you know…a-and…pull it out…then put it…back…" She states, almost crying in embarrassment.

Nodding slowly with another groan, Kilik pulls his cock back just until he feels the tight clamp of her ass release before quickly pushing back in; over and over. "Like this, Mi-na?"

Calling in pleasure, Seong Mi-na only coos. "Yes! More, Kilik! Hurry! Mmm…"

Thrusting still, continuing to give her no less than his whole length, Kilik carefully picks up speed as he groans and shivers in pleasure. "Oh, Mi-na! You're gonna make me burst this way…!"

Whining once, the brunette female's face scrunches up shyly before she all but whimpers. "…o-okay…"

Pulling out sharply, the monk quickly pushes it back into her pussy, thrusting quickly and harshly until the bed begins to quiver. Calling out as he freezes deep inside her, Kilik shoots his wad against her core, groaning loudly in pleasure.

Catching her breath with a soft hiss, Seong Mi-na accepts his seed wantonly, sighing as she slowly slips onto her chest and stomach as she starts panting.

Slipping onto his side, wrapping his arms around her, Kilik sighs and licks his lips. "Mi-na, you're incredible."

Blushing softly, the other Asian only utters. "…so are you…"


	19. Chapter 19

As Raphael opens the side door to the castle. Amy all but dances in, the happiest smile the Frenchman has ever seen upon her face when she turns to him sweetly, balancing on one foot on her toes. "Give me just a few moments to freshen up!"

Chuckling softly, Raphael nods as he strips off his spiked gauntlets and plate, and then his overcoat. Watching Amy run off, he sighs gently. She's still so young, and he's viewed her as his child for so long… Closing his eyes, the lord removes his bodyband and sets it aside with the rest of his accessories. From this moment on, he will no longer be Amy's adopted father, but her lover. Stopping a moment, Raphael seems thoughtful. He would do anything to make the young girl happy, but was this a change he was prepared to deal with? …Only time would tell, and if he was not… he would live a lie rather than break her heart.

Looking up around the abandoned estate of Dracula, the blonde man sighs again before starting up the steps. Perhaps, after this night, it would be a good time to move again to another place without such a morbid and shady past. Such is not the place to raise the family that is obviously inevitable.

Not long after he lies across his bed, a shy, meekly knock comes at his door.

Letting his eyes open from his concentration, Raphael utters. "Come in."

Slowly opening the door, a deeply blushing Amy stands in his doorway, her head down coyly as she stands in a sheer white nightie, her hair flowing down her back and over the panties beneath her night clothes, her tiny pink nipples barely showing through the fabric.

Sitting up in bed, Raphael smiles and chuckles softly in appreciation before murmuring. "You really are going all out to impress me, aren't you, Amy?"

Jumping slightly, the young girl only blushes deeper, putting her hands to her face wordlessly.

Smiling still he pauses a moment before then adding lightly. "Come here."

Walking to the bed gingerly, the red head stops and licks her lips shyly before uttering, looking up at him with a sweet, shy smile. "I'm…so happy..!"

"I'm glad." Raphael returns as he smiles back, though more confidently, letting his own radiate that she might borrow it. Helping her into his bed, the Frenchman takes her into his lap, wrapping his arms tightly around her body as he mutters gently close to her ear. "You're so adult now.. you've grown quite lovely, Amy…"

"Do you really think so?" She asks back, turning to him with shimmering eyes. "I've been trying very hard to grow into a suitable lady for you."

"You're doing very well." He compliments, realizing that she is still not as developed as she could be, though. He doesn't dwell, though else make himself feel like a pedophile. She is fifteen after all.

"..I've wanted to do this…for awhile… But I knew I was too young when I first wanted to…" She murmurs, looking away shyly. "..But now that I know…you want me, too, I…feel so light.." As she speaks, the young girl smiles, turning and giggling as she wraps her arms around his neck.

Holding her firmly, Raphael gently drifts his hands over her back and lets his eyes close. The light dampness that hangs on her skin and hair carries the scent of bath oils. Licking his lips slowly, the older man swallows lightly but says not a word as he leans in and softly pecks the base of her jawbone once.

Stiffening, Amy's body quickly becomes lax against his, her cheeks glowing red-hot as Raphael can suddenly already feel the heat between her legs.

Slowly opening his eyes again, Raphael chortles as he murmurs gently. "You taste nearly as sweet as you smell…" Before letting his eyes close again, coupling his single kiss with a sensually passionate volley of them trailing up to her ear, and down to her collar bone as his hands draw her heated crotch closer to his own.

Whimpering heatedly, Amy's hips wriggle as she tilts her head back and whines softly. "Raphael..! Mmm… oh my…"

Crooning gently, he works his way slowly to the front of her neck, using one hand to tilt her head back completely. He nibbles and suckles her jugular vein on the way up to her lips. Once he reaches them, his own hold deeply and linger for a moment before pulling back and teasing her lips with the very tip of his tongue.

Whimpering softly, Amy suddenly darts out her tongue against his, moaning as her face burns and she plays sweetly with it. "..mmmmm…."

Blinking softly, Raphael smiles before sliding his tongue along hers, pulling her into a deep kiss as his eyes close again. Shivering softly at the innocence he can taste on her lips, his hand drifts gently down her front, lingering for a moment at her small breasts, pinching and groping them passionately.

Her mouth hanging open in pleasure, Amy shivers and coos before whispering heatedly. "..i've never…felt this way before…Raphael.."

Smiling ever more, the older man groans lightly as his hand leaves her chest, and trails softly down her stomach. "I feel.. honored then, Amy… for you make me feel the same."

Taking calming breaths, the red haired girl licks her lips nervously, then murmurs innocently. "…you're…going to…touch me now…aren't you…?"

Blinking alittle, a somewhat humored expression crosses his lips as he murmurs back. "Yes, Amy…" This said, his fingertips press into her heated crotch through the fabric of her panties, feeling also, the wetness soaking through them already. "Oh, you're burning inside…"

"R-Raphael!" Amy scolds playfully, blushing deeper as she shifts on his lap. "You'll embarrass me…"

Looking innocent for a moment, Raphael suddenly grins before chuckling lightly. "That's not going to stop me; you look… so adorable when your face matches your pretty red curls, Amy. It will only excite me more." Looping one finger underneath her panties, he pulls at them lightly as one knuckle brushes against her lower lips teasingly.

Calling out cutely, the young French woman starts to tremble before asking, "D-Do you like…umm…d-dirty talk, Raphael..?"

"Dirty?" He echoes lightly then chuckles softly, nuzzling against her neck as his fingertips gently taunt her pussy lips. "Pray tell… what dirty talk does my sweet Amy know?"

Almost crying in pleasure, Amy all but blurts out. "I-I know d-dirty words…like…h—"

"Ah-ah.." The older man chides lightly. "Not yet… I'm enjoying this… snowy innocent side of you…" Feeling his fingertip move over a quivering hardened nub, Raphael's eyes flash as he quickly begins focusing his attention there on her clit.

Tears building in her eyes, the young girl tilts her head back as her back arches against him. "Aaahhh!"

Squinting and groaning in excitement as Amy can feel him growing even more against her soft legs through his pants, Raphael moves faster, all but gyrating his fingers against her clit as his teeth sink shallowly into her neck.

"Raphael, _please_!" Amy all but sobs, her nails gripping his arm before she shakes her head almost fearfully. "Something's wrong! It feels weird… You have to stop!"

Shaking his head slowly, the Frenchman murmurs urgingly. "Don't worry, Amy… just let it come. Don't hold anything back…" His fingers gain intensity, holding her down slightly.

Crying and weeping pitifully, Amy says nothing before she stiffens, her legs trembling as her toes curl before she screams out, her back arching harshly. "Raphael!"

Holding her to him until she calms, Raphael smiles and croons deeply as he lets her down from his lap, helping her to lay back against the bed. Pulling back his finger slick with juice, he licks at it slightly while looking down at her. Then, using one hand, he starts to draw down her panties. "Even your taste is wonderful, Amy…"

Nibbling her bottom lip, the red head smiles sweetly before murmuring. "..you _feel_ wonderful.. Your fingers are like magic.."

Raising his brows quickly, Raphael's chuckle comes out a bit dark as he bares her crotch to him. Shifting up as her legs slam shut. Gently caressing her nose with his own he murmurs as his hands move along her thighs enticingly. "You do not know half of it yet."

Her eyes growing wide and shimmering with innocence, Amy smiles softly before uttering. "…I heard not all men can make women cu—…do that.. I'm very lucky."

Raising one brow as he slowly tempts her legs to open, Raphael murmurs again as he moves atop her fluidly. "I wonder who is truly more blessed." Before leaning down, kissing along her neck and down her chest, pushing up the nightie as he goes.

Squealing slightly, Amy jumps, closing her legs again as she sits up and pleads. "O-oh no, d-don't eat me, please!"

Blinking softly, raising his head, Raphael raises a brow and licks his lips softly. "Hm? Well.. if you'd rather not…" Sitting up on his knees he gently rubs her shoulder as he adds. "I only want to please you in each way I know how."

"The whores used to sound like they were in so much pain…the men must have been biting them so hard.." The younger girl utters almost fearfully, her legs clamping tighter.

Seeming thoughtful, Raphael smiles again. "Amy, do you know the difference between moans of pain, and moans of pleasure?"

"Most of them weren't moaning; they were screaming." She clarifies.

Turning thoughtful a moment, Raphael looks up to her and raises a brow gently. "Well, will you trust me if I promise not to bite?"

Her lip quivering, she only shuts her eyes and sighs fearfully, though she opens her legs wide for him, turning her head aside.

Licking his lips as he feels his mouth water slightly, Raphael dips down slowly and closes his eyes as he slowly draws his tongue along her virgin hole. Trailing up to her clit before he begins licking and sucking madly, though avoids using his teeth entirely.

Her back arching once more, Amy cries out, her dainty fingers gripping the sheets for dear life as she calls out. "R-Raphael! Oh my God…!"

Smirking in satisfaction, glancing up at her slightly, Raphael lets his eyes close again before groaning gently into her muff as he keeps licking and suckling, drinking up her juices.

Her hips bumping up into his face purely on instinct, Amy's eyes suddenly grow wide, but before she can speak, she screams out in pleasure, her hips in a steady raise against his mouth as her hips tremble, her hole dripping with her own cum onto the bed quickly.

Groaning deeply at her taste, Raphael grips her hips, helping her calm before he pulls back, his chin literally drenched in her juices. Panting softly he wipes his face clean with his hand and smiles as he leans more into the girl, kissing her neck sensually as he discreetly undoes his pants. Uttering gently into her ear, he nibbles it softly. "Do you want me… to make you into a woman tonight, Amy?"

Swallowing and nodding, Amy's hips still tremble as she utters in a tired, meek voice. "…yes.."

Smiling again, Raphael's eyes close as his pants come away, kissing down her scant cleavage as he unbuttons his shirt and moves it aside as well. The older man's hands crawl delicately over her body as he shifts forward, bringing himself closer to her. The smaller girl can feel the gentle throb of his member as it presses tightly against her slit.

Gasping sweetly, the red head only turns her head as her whole body begins to tremble. "..o-oh…"

Licking his lips gently, feeling her tightness against the head of his cock, Raphael closes his eyes and kisses her deeply as he starts to push past it. His arms hold the younger girl in a tight embrace as he stops roughly half way into her body.

Her lips all but ripping away from his, Amy calls out painfully as tears spring to her eyes.

Grasping her tighter, Raphael all but coddles her as he pushes slowly back and forth, grunting at the tightness around him. His eyes remain closed as he starts to give her more, stopping only when he is completely within her hole.

Screaming and crying in pain, Amy starts sobbing, her finger nails gripping him deeply as she only weeps.

Thrusting deeply and quickly, Raphael stifles a soft groan and shivers softly at her tightness and the warmth of her young body. "Oh, Amy…"

"Raphael!" She sobs back, her bloodied hands moving to her tear streaked face.

Petting her face and hair lovingly, Raphael only murmurs softly. "I love you, Amy. Grip me tightly.. the pain will subside soon…"

Gripping him obediently, Amy sobs painfully, her hole getting tighter and tighter until it suddenly starts to relax as she grows silent, then lets out a trembling moan.

Smiling softly, the older man lets his eyes close then as he shivers and lets out a great sigh of bliss as he leans down, and wraps his arms around her. Pulling her tight to him, he leans his head into her shoulder, and lays into her more, pushing deeper.

"..r-raphael…" She murmurs softly, shuddering as her arms wrap more sweetly around him and she sighs as well before letting out a more affirming moan.

"Mm, Amy.." He moans back, kissing and licking her neck gently as he rocks into her, shivering and panting softly.

Closing her eyes as her head tilts back, the red head's mouth slowly opens as she moans more heartily, her nails gripping his flesh. "..R-Raphael..! Oh God…!"

Shivering inwardly, feeling Amy's nails, Raphael closes his eyes and croons deeply as he begins slamming into her. His hands grip her tightly and he groans in slight restraint.

Screaming out his name, Amy's body arches back as she croons and coos, panting as her hole tightens. "Yes! _Yes_! Oh, please fuck me…!"

Moaning deeply, Raphael's eyes shoot open as his cock bursts, but he doesn't stop, or even slow down. Panting softly, he just keeps going. "Amy, oh Amy..!"

Her back arching more drastically, Amy just screams out, her face suddenly flushing again as she cums harshly with him.

After a moment of relaxation, Raphael shifts slowly, pulling Amy close as he turns onto his back with her legs spread to either side of him. Smiling almost devilishly, the older man begins rocking her on him, thrusting his hips up against her as he groans.

"Raphael..?" She asks questioningly, biting her bottom lip against the pleasure.

"I have much to teach you." He utters with a light chuckle. His eyes squint gently as he watches her smaller body on him and a small smirk crosses his lips. "Your delicacy is so beautiful…"

"Do you mean to ravage me all night..?" She asks, blushing softly.

Cocking his head, the blonde man smirks and raises a brow. "The thought had occurred to me…"


End file.
